Harry Potter and the Phoenix Child
by Buffy Summers1
Summary: AU - Katherine Summers discovers the world of magic, what will her role be in the upcoming battles along side of Harry, Hermione and Ron? (A second Prophecy, abuse, a secret, new relationships and a mystery.) HOC RHr. COMPLETE (part 1 of three)
1. How things should have gone

Chapter 1 - How things should have gone  
  
Disclaimer – please not the first part of this story is a direct copy from the book, because the idea behind this story is that only two events are changed, which will lead into a total alternate universe. No money is being made from this and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling  
  
This first chapter contains passages of J K Rowlings novel Harry potter and the order of the Phoenix. (But I promise after this chapter it will be all of my own work, I just had to set the scene.)  
  
AN:  
  
Cap lock – yelling (very loud, more so then an!)  
  
_Italics_ – sarcasm or stage directions  
  
' ' – thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He gave another stupendous heave and Neville's robes tore all along the left seam – the small spun – glass ball dropped from his pocket and, before either of them could catch it, one of Neville's floundering feet kicked it: it flew some ten feet to their tight and smashed on the step beneath them. As both of them stared at the place where it had broken, appalled at what had happened, a pearly white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any but them. Harry could see its mouth moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells surrounding them, not one word of the prophecy could he hear. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness.  
  
"Harry, I'b sorry!" cried Neville, he face anguished as his legs continued to flounder. "I'b so sorry, Harry, I didn't bean do."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Just try and stand, lets get out of –"  
  
"Dumbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!"  
  
Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body – they were saved.  
  
Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he has hooked him with an invisible line-  
  
Only on pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.  
  
"Come on, you can do better then that!" he yielded, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
  
She then shot a second jet of light. Microseconds after it was fired, a large bird flew down and swooped the two fighters; causing both to duck. This reflex saved Sirius' life. The second jet of light would have hit him squarely in the chest if it had not been for Fawks. But instead the light narrowly passed over Sirius' head and shot through the arc.  
  
Dumbledore then fired a full body-binding curse and Ms' Bellatrix fell to the floor. Most of the remaining Death Eaters grouped in the middle of the room, seemingly immobilised by invisible ropes. The group stood around taking stock of what had just happened and what had nearly happened.  
  
"Sirius! How... why...what happened? Kreacher that you had been captured and then I had a vision. What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked rapidly, not taking a break; but trying to get out as much as he wanted to say in the one breath to stop wasting time.  
  
"Calm down. I am fine. See and as to me being captured...well what does it look like to you." Harry began to open his mouth to say something but no sound came out, so he closed it again. With the silence of his Godson; Sirius continued. "As for Kreacher, he lied, and I am going to have something to say to him when I get my hands on him.... But not to worry, as you can see Harry, I am fine." Harry was still stunned and could not answer. Still when ever he tried all that seem to happen was he would open his mouth a couple more times then close it.  
  
Dumbledore had once again quietly made his way over to the conversation and stood patiently waiting for the two to finish. "Sirius it is my belief that we do not have a great deal of time before someone from the Ministry comes down here. I would like to avoid trying to explain your innocence to them. If Mr. Lupin would accompany you back to headquarters, I believe it is for the best, as I need to have a word with our Magic of Ministry."  
  
Lupin nodded at the mention of his part in the plan and walked over to the conversation that was taking place.  
  
"You are probably right headmaster. Harry, I have to go, but I will see you soon. If you need anything send me an owl." And with his last comment he turned into a large black dog that bared extreme resemblance to a grim.  
  
The two waved to the group and made their way out of the department. "I think it is best that we all leave as well now." Dumbledore once again broke the silence, which had come about.  
  
They made there way out into the Atrium which was filled with people; leading the mob which had formed was Cornelius Fudge. "I saw him, Mr Fudge. I swear it was You-Know-Who."  
  
"I know Williamson, I saw him too." Fudge stated, sounding much more calmly than that which was expected of him.  
  
Fudge turned around and glimpsed Harry. "Harry – Harry Potter... what is he doing here?"  
  
"I shall explain everything to you once these students are safely back at school, and in some cases in Madam Pomfrey's care." He glanced at Ron in particular.  
  
He walked away from Fudge and pulled out a large chocolate bar out of his pocket. He pointed his wand at it and muttered. "Portus". The chocolate bar glowed blue and trembled for a few seconds before it became still once more.  
  
"Now see here Dumbledore!" said Fudge, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to Harry carrying it. "You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you – you –"  
  
His voice as Dumbledore surveyed him majestically over his half – moon spectacles.  
  
"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbride from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures Teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you..." Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it "...half and hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me, you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me."  
  
Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair.  
  
"I – you –"  
  
Dumbledore turned his back on him. The students had now gathered behind their headmaster waiting for their own instructions. "All of you take this Portkey, I shall see you in half and hour."  
  
The 6 students arrived in the office. What only seemed like moments of talking went by extremely fast. Before they knew it Dumbledore had appeared and retaken his rightful place behind the large desk with Fawks by his side.  
  
"Firstly, I must say how very proud of all of you I am. You all preformed with honour and bravery that was beyond any expectation I have of any of you...." He looked at the children standing before him. Yes he had to remind himself constantly that the people who stood before him were still in fact children despite the extraordinary talent, courage and bravely they always exhibited. Six faces stood there accepting their headmaster's praise, but as well waiting for what was to come next, the lecture. "...But I have to say that I did not believe it was necessary for you to be in that situation, and that is all I will say on that matter"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "Miss Granger I do believe that you will have a valid point to add but I must now speak with Mr. Potter alone. Would you all make your way up to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey is expecting you. Ron, do you believe you will be ok to make your way up there?" With that comment the five other students left the headmasters office, leaving Harry alone.  
  
"Yes Headmaster." The echoed  
  
"Harry I do not blame you for going to the ministry but in fact I blame myself as it is I, who should have given you Occlumency – but I believed that Voldemort may have tried to use you as a spy if he became aware of the nature of our relationship.'  
  
Dumbledore glanced at the floor. "Secondly, there is something that I should have told you along time ago. Do you remember what you asked me in the end of your first year?" He waited for Harry to nod. "...You asked me how a baby could have survived a killing curse. I did not tell you then, because I believed at the time that you had enough to worry about and as the years progressed more excuses seemed to emerge out of the cracks, but I see is that is wrong. Before you were born I was interviewing a new applicant for the Divination position, one of the applicants I was speaking to, told of a prophecy. Yes Harry it was Professor Trelawney.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord with the help of the Phoenix Child approaches.  
  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies The Dark Lord will mark him as his  
  
equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not  
  
Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.  
  
The one with this power will be born as the 7th month dies."  
  
"Headmaster who is the Phoenix child?"  
  
"Ah a very valid question, the Phoenix child is another of the key players in the down fall of Voldemort not much is known about them, and what is known is very sketchy except for a few details. They are not relevant to this conversation, so I'll not go into it anymore." The twinkle in his eyes once again sparkled for all to see.  
  
Then next hour passed very quickly. Talk of prophecy and what was to come filled the passing time so that it only seemed like seconds.  
  
"Harry, I do wish to continue this conversation but I must go as I did promise Minster Fudge an explanation for today's events, but I think I may have to leave a few bits out concerning ones Godfather. I will see you later and if I am not mistaken I believe Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be waiting for an explanation of today's events as well. Not to mention your other companions in today's events." He smiled and walked over to the Fireplace were he threw some floo powder in and said the Minister of Magic's Office, and disappeared within the flames.  
  
The evening passed very quickly as did the rest of the term. That night he retold all he had found out to his friends of the discussion with Dumbledore, which they were all very interested to hear. The few weeks passed like a blur and before he had none it he was waiting at Kings Cross station ready to be picked up by his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Dumbledore had said that Harry still must stay with his Aunt and Uncle for the first part of the holidays and then later will be able to rejoin Sirius and the Weasley's if he wished.  
  
So there he was. He had survived another year at school.  
  
TBC  
  
Please R&R I have the next chapter written and waiting and depending on what happens I may either post it tomorrow or next Saturday, your choice. Cya next week if not before. :D 


	2. Discovery of Magic

Trilogy Part 1 –Discovery of magic  
  
The headmaster sat in his office reading over the report sent to him by Arabella Figg.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
It has come to my attention that a young girl of 16, is beginning to show magical talent. This information came up in a random conversation I was having with a friend. I used a memory charm to contain the knowledge. I am not sure if this is related to the prophecy or not but I thought you should know. For further information contacts me please.  
  
Bella  
  
'So it is time, all the pieces are coming together I better inform Minerva, it is pertinent that I get this child into Hogwarts for her safety and ours.' "Fawkes she's finally arrived."  
  
A long soft note escaped from the Phoenix.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to the fire place. "15 Privet Drive."  
  
"Headmaster, I assume you received my letter."  
  
"You would be correct, but before we get into that, how is your Godson?"  
  
"Fine, I hope. I haven't seen him yet because, Petunia seems to keep him in the house, I wish you would let me take him away from them, or at least show him who I really am, instead of parading around as some tripped out cat lady."  
  
"Arabella we have talked about this numerous times, you can't for Harry's safety. I promise soon everything will be brought out in the open."  
  
"I guess but let me once again put on record my abhorrence for this arrangement."  
  
"Noted; now would you tell me about the child?"  
  
"Ok but hold on." Bella took out her wand and with a flick of her wand; "Detanca"  
  
The spell placed a bind on anyone with the ability to hear the information; to which it was not intended. They were able to see the headmaster and former student but were unable to hear what they were saying.  
  
"You were always careful, but I would agree with you that in this situation that spell is warranted; now about the child?"  
  
"Yes but before we get to that, to make sure you are in fact Albus Dumbledore. What was the name of the first sweet you first tasted while riding the train to Hogwarts in your first year?"  
  
"Ah very good Ms Figg, it was in fact a Bettie Botts every flavour bean and since then I have lost my liking for them."  
  
"Very well headmaster, the girl's name is Katherine Summers, she 16 and currently attending St Margot's Girls College. She lives at 13 Longcaster St. in Marie Hills.  
  
"Thankyou Arabella; I will inform Minerva and we shall go and see the child. I don't have to mention that this matter is delicate."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I shall see you later, and don't forget our conversation from earlier, soon everything will be revealed." He smiled at the witch ad left her fireplace.  
  
"I hope so, I hope so." She whispered to herself once she was alone.  
  
~*~  
  
'Now I guess I should find Minerva." Albus through another handful of floo powder into the fireplace. "Transfiguration office; ah Minerva would you please come up to my office there is a matter of great importance we need to discuss."  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
~*~  
  
"Albus, what is the matter? What has happened?"  
  
"We have found the Phoenix Child, I will need your help, we must go to her, and explain the concept of magic to her. She must begin Hogwarts with the 6th years."  
  
"Do you think that is wise Albus? I mean the child knows nothing of magic and hasn't taken her O.W.L's or understands the basics. How do you expect her to keep up?"  
  
"We have no choice in the matter she must come to Hogwarts, I don't believe she will have problems with the work, but we shall test her, to see the level of magic she is able to work, and then plan further from there."  
  
"What do you intend to tell the child about who she is or required to do?"  
  
"As little as possible at the moment, our world will be enough of a shock, without informing her that our fate will be decided partly by her actions."  
  
"When do you intend to leave?"  
  
"Now if you are free." A small smile appeared over his lips.  
  
"Of course."  
  
~*~  
  
To small pops occurred and two people appeared out of nowhere, wearing very strange clothes and hats.  
  
One was very old, with white silvery bread that hung quiet elegantly from his chin. Dressed in bright colourful long dress like clothes, topping the magnificent outfit was a pointed hat.  
  
The second was a younger woman, but still quiet old in her own right, dressed in deep emerald robes similar to the old man's style. The odd outfit was also top off with an extremely strange hat, which appeared to be a witch's hat yet far more tasteful in cut and style.  
  
It was about 4:30 pm and most of the children had returned from school.  
  
The two people moved closer to the house which was their destination; 13 Longcaster street Marie Hills. A small town half way between London and little Winnglington.  
  
A Cat sat perched on the front poach of the house. She looked elegant and distinguished. The two approached the house, entering the little gate, which served as a guard to the house within.  
  
Walking up the path, they were stopped as the front door flung open. "Charlotte there you are, what are you doing out here? Umm hello, can I help you?"  
  
"Possibly, we are looking for Miss Katherine Summers." The Headmaster inquired.  
  
"Well you found her, so what's up?"  
  
Albus had to stifle a small laugh, the language or lack of that the youth of today used always amused him.  
  
"Well Miss Summers, my colleague and I were wonder if we could speak with you and your parents?"  
  
"Ok... MUM DAD there are people here to talk to you."  
  
Two people appeared behind their daughter. "Yes?" The man asked.  
  
"We have some very important matters to discuss with you which concern your daughter."  
  
"Well you better come in then." His wife answered.  
  
The two professors followed their hosts into a very uniquely decorated house; different trinkets lined the walls, with fairies and elves statues situated around.  
  
'Well this may not be so hard after all' thought McGonagall who continued to remain silent.  
  
"Well let me get to the matter at hand. I am the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts and this is our deputy headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I am Albus Dumbledore. We are faced with a very unique situation. We teach the art of magic and wish to teach your daughter."  
  
"What do you mean by magic?"  
  
"Ah now we came to the fun part. Accio Book bag." The school bag which had been left lying on the floor in the far corner of the room flew through the air into the headmasters hands."  
  
"I believe this is yours." He handed the book bag to his hopefully soon to be student.  
  
"Ok care to explain what the hell just happened!"  
  
"Katherine Summers Language!" Her mother scolded. "But I do second my daughters thoughts."  
  
"We are witches and Wizards... the easiest way to explain this may be Katherine this year have you experienced anything strange and unexplainable since you turned 16?"  
  
The child and her parents thought; coming upon several examples in recent weeks.  
  
"Ok so where this school and what do you teach?"  
  
Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore began to explain the nature of Hogwarts and the wizarding world.  
  
"If you accept we would be able to send a guide to take your daughter to but her school supplies; if you would like?" Albus didn't' say that this was a much for the child's protection as far as the help it would provide.  
  
"Katherine the decision is yours." Her mother directed.  
  
"Well the, it looks like I am moving schools, geez my friends are going to kill me." The last part filled with less humour.  
  
"Well that is excellent news. I shall come see you next week, to test your level of magic. Is next Tuesday suitable for you; same time as today."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well then we shall be off."  
  
The two wizards left the family to ponder all that they had just learnt.  
  
And so the steps had begun.  
  
TBC ~*~  
  
AN: If anyone is reading this please R&R and let me know. 


	3. The Rescue Mission

Trilogy Part 1 – The Rescue Mission  
  
It had only been two week since the he returned from Hogwarts, but it felt like an eternity. Since the letter Aunt Petunia had received last summer, the Dursley's had come to the conclusion that they could not kick Harry out of the house, but as this went, he could not leave either. With this knowledge, the Dursley's frustration grew, and they had found new ways to let Harry know of there contempt for him.  
  
Harry had become the new punching bag for the Dursleys' when ever Dudley or Uncle Vernon was in a particularly foul mood Harry became a form of entertain. Punching and kicking him until he lay on the floor unable to move.  
  
Despite this constant abuse, the Dursleys had also decided that if they were not able to get rid of Harry then they were not going to let him go back to that school either. They had once again placed bars on his windows and locks on his door; placing anything to do with him 'abnormity in the cupboard under the stairs. Learning from last time, Uncle Vernon did not install any of the locks or bars himself but employed the services of a welder to ensure that none of the 'safety precautions' he had installed could be broken. Harry had thus been locked in Dudley's second bedroom for the past two weeks.  
  
Hedwig had appeared numerous times out side his window, with letters for him but despite his deeps desires he had no way of getting them from her. However was forced to apologies to his friend and be left alone with his thoughts, always seeming to replay in him mind; they consisted of anything but the Dursley's; Fred and George and their joke shop, Sirius and Remus and the Phoenix child, anything that distracted him from the constant pain which he seemed to always be aware of, anything was a welcome distraction.  
  
That night Uncle Vernon was in the foulest mood, Harry had ever seen him in. He had lost one of his clients and decided that it was Harry's fault.  
  
He had strolled into Harry's room and started on him, it was no long before Dudley had joined in. Harry's already bruised body absorbed every punch and kick, without failing to send a serge of pain, which he felt through his entire body.  
  
Harry had promised himself the first night that he would not cry no matter what they did to him; he would not give them the satisfaction. He held hope that soon someone would notice that he had not gotten any of their mail and come looking for them but until then he would stay strong.  
  
Harry lay their on the floor unable to fight back he had the first time and regretted it now he was unable to even if he had wanted to, his arms were to heavy for him to lift he was not sure if it was because of the pain or rather from weakness.  
  
The Dursley's had decided that a human punching bag was not enough punishment for the plague Harry inflicted on their lives thus deciding that starving him would also help them deal with the pain that Harry bought on them all.  
  
He was given one meal a day if that. It consisted of a very water soup, which he presumed to really on be water with stock cube flavoring added. It was pasted through a small tray hole, which had been installed in the door before his second year. Over the past few days Harry had not been able to muster the strength to crawl over to the door so most of the day he laid on the floor in his bedroom.  
  
As Harry lay their unable to move he saw Uncle Vernon raise his foot and bring it across the back of his head. The last thing he felt was last serge of pain, which flooded his body before he blacked out.  
  
Harry awoke looking around the room; he found that he was still lying on the floor. It was dark outside, Harry turned his head to look at the watch he had received as a present last year to see the date, then he would be able to calculate how long he had been out this time. His record had been 6 hours and that was two days ago.  
  
He turned his head and pain rippled through his body, he attempted to lift his arm but had no such luck, as it sent shock wave through his body. He concluded that his shoulder was dislocated from the lack of swelling in the rest of his arm.  
  
He curved his head some more trying to get a better look at his watch, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting through his body. He looked at the date and time on the watch he had been unconscious since last night, nearly 14 hours ago. 'Well I definitely have broken my old record but I don't think I really want to beat this one...isn't it funny how things work out. I have faced one of the darkest wizards know 4 times now and lived through a killing curse but yet the Boy how lived cant even move his arm to look at his watch.'  
  
In this moment of self-pity a sound outside caught Harry's attention, it was a car and a very nosy one indeed. Harry turned his head to see what it was but the bed in front of him blocked his view. With his other arm, he tried to lift himself up with the support of the bed, to carry his weight. He had had more luck this time, he had managed to move his arm so that it had a hold on the bed but when he tried to pull himself up he found that he had learned a new lesson to what pain was.  
  
He quickly came to the conclusion that this was not an option. He heard voices outside; "Fred, George can you see anything."  
  
"Nope sorry Ron I don't think he is in there." His friends had come for him; hope and joy threaten to overcome he pain he was in.  
  
"I am here" he tried to call out but the only sound that came out was a raspy little whisper. It seemed he had taken a kick to the throat as well; as he talked him felt waves of pain creep through him.  
  
"Fred we better get going it will be light soon and if we are seen, mum will kill us." George said to his twin who was driving the car, it seemed that Mr Weasley had decided to replace the Angelina lost in the begin of their second year.  
  
"What about Harry we just can't leave him." Harry was over joyed at the concern his best friend had for him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron but George is right, but don't worry we will try again tomorrow night. I promise." Then there was the noise of the car reversing and then it faded away.  
  
Harry couldn't believe that his friends had come for him, he had nearly lost hope, and they would be coming back they would find him and he would be out of here; all he had to do was hold on and try to figure out a way to let them know he was there, which was going to be a challenge since he could not move.  
  
The Weasley had arrived home just before the crow crowed. The three boys crept quietly up to their rooms as not to wake the rest of the house and incur the wrath of their mother. Molly Weasley was a lovely women but she had a temper to match the colour of her fiery read hair and nobody knew this better then her children; especially her twin boys: Fred and George.  
  
Ron made his way up to his room, and shut the door as quietly as possible; he sat down on his bed. He knew there was something wrong with Harry but he didn't know how to help him. They tried to break him out but it had not have worked. Then an idea came into his head; Sirius, if anyone would be able to help Harry it would be Sirius.  
  
Dear Snuffles,  
I think Harry needs our help. We tried to get him out but we were unsuccessful. I have tried sending him dozens of letters over the past two weeks and each time they have come back. The thing that got me really worried was when Hedwig came over to stay here a couple of days ago and has not left since. When we went there we found bars on his windows, we are going to try to go back tomorrow night but I am unsure if we will have any luck. I am unsure what to do, what do you suggest.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
Ron sealed the note, with the belief that if anyone would know how to help Harry it would be Sirius. "Pig wake up...I need you to deliver this message to Sirius it is really important so please fly as fast as you can." The Little bird looked at his master and understood the meaning of his words. Instead of flying about the room excited he stood there and let him fasten the note to his leg. Ron picked up the bird and took it over to the window; he opened the window and let the bird go. If flew high into the sky and soon was undistinguishable to the naked eye. Ron shut the window, he felt relief he knew Sirius would know what to do. He changed his cloths and then made his way down to breakfast, the smell of bacon and eggs assaulted his nostrils as he made his way down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Since the end of last year the Black household had become a fairly reasonable place to live. The Bogart's and other undesirable creatures had all gone along with many of the objects his parents' treasured. The only reminder of what had once been was Kreacher – and a sorry reminder he was indeed.  
  
After the events of last year, Sirius had come back in a furious mood, and Kreacher paid dearly for what he had done. They were still unable to get rid of him because he knew too much about the order. So in Sirius vindictive mood he went down into the basement and throughout all the belongings the elf had managed to save during last years 'cleaning spree'. Kreacher was furious with what his master had done and thus became even more insane.  
  
Dumbledore had thus come up with an idea that would, help Kreacher but still keep the orders secrets. He would have Kreacher work at Hogwarts, not by freeing him but on his master's orders. Thus Kreacher left the house of Black and none were sorry to see his departure.  
  
Remus had moved in permanently shortly after. As Sirius was still unable to go outside, as the minister had still refused to believe his innocents, so he still remained in hiding unable to go outside or do anything he wanted to do for fear of capture and the kiss. So having Remus their made life easier.  
  
Sirius and Remus sat next to the fire, talking of old times, friends and particularly memorable pranks pulled on the Slytherins over the years.  
  
A small bird appeared at the window bouncing around hooting. "Pig?" Sirius exclaimed wondering what the small bird was doing here.  
  
He opened the window and the bird flew in and sat down next to Remus, allowing him to take the letter attached to his small leg.  
  
Remus flipped the letter over and found it was addressed to Sirius. "Sirius it's addressed to you!"  
  
"Moony you can read it to me."  
  
"Alright but it may be private."  
  
"Huh what secret could a Marauder have from one another."  
  
Remus read Ron's letter out loud and by the end of if Sirius was serious – his temper was equal to that only Molly Weasley could match. "Moony we have to do something" he was furious and concerned all at the same time and these emotions played with his voice.  
  
"We will Padfoot... but we can't do this alone, they may be muggles but I think we are going to need help...I suggest we call Arthur, he had been there before and meet the Dursleys." Remus tried to remain the calm and level headed one but he also feared for Harry's safety and wanted to make sure that he was ok.  
  
The two were out and through the fireplace before another world was spoken.  
  
Many hours later a conversation was still taking place at the Weasley's dinner table four adults sat planning what would be done to help Harry.  
  
"Right it is decided the three of us will go and see if the boy is alright...when do you want to leave?" Arthur Weasley stated the plan. "Now!" Sirius said his tone said he would not accept anything less.  
  
The three men left shortly after the conversation had finished and disappeared through the fireplace.  
  
Harry lay of the floor still unable to move he had given up late last night, finding that the pain was too much to bare to try another fruitless attempt. Yet he lay there trying to figure out a way that would let Ron know he was there. So far he had come up with nothing of any use, all his attempts would involve him moving considerably and that was out of the question.  
  
Harry began to fall asleep again or was it unconsciousness, it was hard to tell. When he heard a knock at the front door. Uncle Vernon was yelling and saying about "WHO COULD IT BLOODY BE NOW." He heard the door open and then shut quickly, then a lot of yelling.  
  
"WHERE'S HARRY?" It was Sirius, Harry couldn't believe it Sirius had come for him. If he could move or yell to tell his Godfather where he was he would have, but all he could do was lay there and wait to be found.  
  
Harry heard large loud footsteps coming up the stairs, then the rattle of doorknobs. His heart was beating so fast it may explore; someone had come for him, they were going to find him. The doorknob rattled out side his door; next he heard a loud bang as if someone had tried to break the door down with their shoulder. "Remus I have found it come here." Remus had come too he could not believe it. He heard what sounded like "Alohomra" and the door then opened.  
  
It let a large amount of light it more then Harry had seen for 2 days, he had to squint to let his eyes a just.  
  
Two men stood in the doorway looking around then he felt their eyes rest of him, and new it was over he had been found, Sirius and Remus would help him.  
  
"O my God Harry" Sirius rushed over to the boy's side and knelt down beside him. He went to help the boy sit up and he shuttered with pain, it was if his whole body went it a spasm. "I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"Its ok" The reply was raspy and very soft that Sirius had to strain to hear it.  
  
Remus had regained a sense of composure and went to the boy's side. It was worst then he ever feared, he knew the Dursleys hated Harry but he never imagined that someone could do this to a child. "Hey Harry" was all Remus could say. It was not like he could ask how the boy was feeling, or how his summer he felt helpless was.  
  
"Hi professor" the boys voice made him sound like an old man; it was so tried and worn out.  
  
Sirius was still in shock at the state of his Godson, he was unsure what he could do to help. Remus asked the question they all didn't want too. "Harry, how long have you been here and I need you to tell me how much movement you have."  
  
"Umm, about two days.... And I am cant really move; my head and one of my arms that's it..." the boy was fighting back tears. "...I ah think I dislocated my shoulder and umm broke some ribs but I am not sure what else."  
  
"Ok... don't worry Harry it's going to be alright. I have to go down stairs to get Mr. Weasley and I will be right back...Sirius will stay with you ok." He didn't wait for the boy to reply.  
  
Sirius still trying to get over the shock of his Harry's appearance, while sitting there unable to help. He wanted to grab the boy in a hug and tell him that everything was alright but feared that he may further injury the boy, even putting a hand on his shoulder seemed to dangerous. "Harry I am really sorry, I should have come sooner...it is my entire fault."  
  
"Sirius its not you fault...you are hear now."  
  
"Harry I want you to tell me all that has happened over the summer... please." Harry took a deep breath as if he had not been breathing for that last few minutes and became to recount his nightmare.  
  
Remus descended the stairs and walked into the living room, where he found each of the Dursleys sitting on the couch with Mr. Weasley's wand pointed at them. They were transfixed; eyes focused on the wand.  
  
Vernon knew they had found the boy, now he wondered what was going to happen to him  
  
Remus made his way over to Arthur and said something very quietly to him.  
  
Arthur's eyes went wide and his face went white as a ghosts. How could they do this to an innocent child, he was not even 16.  
  
Arthur loved Muggles but he was ready to do all the despicable things he had condemned other wizards for. "How could you, he is a boy!"  
  
"He is a menace and dissevered everything he got." Vernon was unsure where all his courage was coming for but, as soon as he said it, he wished he didn't; the look in the eyes of the two freaks in front of him, where that of pure hatred and he wonder if they would really hurt him or his family.  
  
"Petrifucus Totalus" Arthur said and all three Dursley's were subject to a full body bind.  
  
The two men then proceeded up the stairs. When entering the room, Arthur paled another shade. He was not prepared for what Harry looked like. He was very skinny, lying on the floor and looked like he had been rolling in mud, but by the state of the room he could tell the boy had not been out side in at least a week or two. "Harry's were you things." Arthur voice sounded angry, unlike the caring man Harry knew.  
  
"The cupboard under the stairs."  
  
"Ok Harry I will be back in a minute." Arthur though of Harry as one of his children and so did Molly; he couldn't believe that something like this could have happened to Harry.  
  
"Harry is their anything else you want out of here." Remus looked around and was unsure what he would want to take, but he had to ask just in case.  
  
"Umm there is a board under the bed." Harry voice sounded exhausted.  
  
"Its ok Harry we will be out of here soon." He touched the boy's head, and with drew his hand, it was covered in blood. "Shit Remus he has a really bad head wound."  
  
Remus uncovered the board, and pulled out the continence. "Shit, keep him talking don't let him go to sleep." They had all learned at Hogwarts never to fall sleep if you have a head wound, it was required knowledge for a Marauder.  
  
"It wasn't me Uncle Vernon I swear, I don't know how it happened, please don't lock me in my cupboard... please it wasn't me."  
  
Both men took were taken back with what they had just heard both unable to speak, they knew they had to get him out of there and the sooner the better.  
  
"It's ok Harry, it's me Sirius... Harry do you know who I am."  
  
"Sirius of course I know how you are but what are you doing here you will get caught?"  
  
With that statement it was time to get Harry out of there.  
  
"Remember Harry I, Moony and Arthur can to get you out of here."  
  
Harry looked blankly at the man not sure what was happening he tried to site up and then remember the nightmare he was living. "Ummm yeah I do."  
  
Sirius was going to get the Dursleys for this, he was not a murder but he could easily be at this point in time, but then he looked at the face of the boy on the floor and knew he could not go through with it because if he did then he would never be free.  
  
Mr. Weasley reappeared, holding Harry's wand. "Sirius I think I will make it easier if we all can do magic... Harry you ready to leave." The boy made a small nod, then winched with the pain. Mr. Weasley took charge; "Ok what we are going to have to do is two of us will need to levitate Harry, while the other one conjures a stretcher underneath him... While do you two levitate him, and I will do the stretcher."  
  
Sirius and Remus were grateful for this, this was James son and they were not going to let anything else happen to him.  
  
So the process begun of moving Harry, it was all done very slowly as not to injury him any further.  
  
Sirius and Remus lifted Harry off the floor; it took both of them because they need to support Harry's entire body, to prevent any further injury, while Mr. Weasley conjured a stretcher underneath him. Then once again Sirius and Remus moved him, so that he was placed lightly on the stretcher.  
  
When Harry's body made contact with the material, he moaned in pain; he was surprised that such little moment could cause so much pain.  
  
The three adults looked at him, as if apologizing with their eyes. "Sorry Harry" Sirius replied weakly.  
  
"It's ok it wasn't that bad really." Harry tried to convince the men who had come to his rescue, but he didn't believe he was doing such a great job, as they didn't look like they believed him.  
  
"Ok Harry are you ready to go?" He asked his Godson, he still couldn't believe what had happened, but this was not the time for such thoughts.  
  
"Yep." The small and raspy voice replied.  
  
Mr. Weasley, left the room first, followed by Sirius how directed the stretcher with Harry's wand. And in the rear, was Remus how cared the small amount of belongings, which he had found under the floorboards.  
  
The stretcher and three men appeared in the Dursley's living room, it was all because of him, that boy, he was the cause of this, and he had bought this upon his family. Vernon hated the boy more then he had ever before, the 'punishments' he had given Harry was nothing compared to what he wanted to that boy at this moment that plagued his life. Harry Potter... the boy how tormented his family... he was going to make sure that never happened again.  
  
As Harry lay on the hovering stretcher he caught sight of Uncle Vernon's eyes.  
  
That was the thing with a full body bind, it never bound a persons eyes. Harry looked into his Uncle's eyes and saw pure hatred for him; nothing like ever before.  
  
Vernon looked as if her were able to he would race over and kill Harry just to make sure that he would never darken him and his family lives again.  
  
Harry shuttered at the thought, this caught Sirius's eye. "Harry are you alright?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Humph"  
  
The full body bind was beginning to ware off. The three gentlemen looked at Mr. Dursley, as if daring him to speak. Vernon fell silent again.  
  
The three men looked at the Dursleys. Sirius was the first to speak he had not seen he Dursleys since they had found Harry, but the lapse of time had only resulted in provoking his anger.  
  
"I am Sirius Black..." He paused for effect. It was common knowledge even in the Muggle World that Sirius was convicted of killing 14 people."...and Harry's Godfather, I SWEAR TO YOU IF YOU EVER COME NEAR OR LAY ANOTHER HAND ON THIS BOY YOU WILL REGRET IT. His voice had grown increasing louder through his speech and now boomed through the room.  
  
Even Harry was a little taken back at Sirius's tone and expression.  
  
Mr. Weasley was the next to continue; "I have all my life, tried to understand you: Muggles but I doubt I ever will, you people are, despicable he is a boy, you family." He spat the last part of his sentence out. He saw Vernon shutter at the phrase 'your family'.  
  
Remus reminded quiet as did Harry, there was nothing either could say, both having their own reasons.  
  
"Harry I believe it is time for us to leave," Mr. Weasley simply stated, his tone quiet different from the one only moments ago.  
  
Harry nodded he still couldn't believe that someone had come and that the things they were saying. Harry never felt as loved as he did right then.  
  
Arthur held on to Harry's trunk, that he had fetched from cupboard under the stairs. "Ok, I'll go first, then you and Sirius follow with Harry and Remus you are last taking the left over stuff."  
  
Each person nodded Harry's a little smaller then the rest.  
  
Then with a loud pop Mr. Weasley was gone. Sirius and Remus followed with Harry directly after, as Arthur had instructed.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
An: I just wanted to thank my two reviewers, I was going to pull this story until you guys came along so I wanted to dedicate this chapter to you hope you like it. Oh and Katherine will return however not for a few chapters. :P 


	4. A change of life

Chapter 4 – A Change of life  
  
Mr. Weasley sat in the lounge room knitting waiting for the return of her husband with Harry; who she considered to be apart of her family. She had sent the children out to the field to play; Ron had reluctantly left. But only on the promise that he would be called when his friend had arrived. Mrs. Weasley had agreed but also predetermined that she would first access Harry then call Ron.  
  
With a very loud pop, Mr. Weasley had appeared in the lounge room holding onto Harry's trunk. He spoke quickly, as Harry would arrive any minute. "Molly I must worn you, he is in a pretty bad way. Where are the children?"  
  
"In the field."  
  
Just as she had finished a second and third pop came about and before her, Sirius and Remus stood holding the stretcher that Harry lay on. Mrs. Weasley gazed fell on Harry.  
  
"O my, you dear boy."  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks really Mrs. Weasley," he didn't know who he was trying to convince.  
  
Sirius glanced at his godson then at Molly with an expression that said 'yeah right'.  
  
Ron chose this moment to walk into the house. He had had enough of playing Quidditch, Fred and George were being particularly brutal with the bludger and had very nearly knocked Ginny off her broom.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY...." His mother said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Umm Fred and George... Harry! Are you alright?"  
  
"Ron go through the Fireplace and get Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Cant I..." However he was cut off before he could finish the sentence.  
  
"No. Now do as you are told." Ron went over to the fire place; threw some floo powered in and yelled "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," then disappeared through the flames.  
  
"Lay him down on the couch Sirius."  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea Molly." Remus interjected.  
  
"Alright then move the stretcher over here." She pointed to the side of the room that was less cluttered then the rest. Sirius directed the stretcher with the immobile boy lying on it where he was directed.  
  
"You alright bud?"  
  
"Mmm." The boy seemed to be falling asleep.  
  
"Harry you have to stay awake."  
  
"So tried" whispered Harry.  
  
"REMUS!!! Harry stay awake; come on open your eyes..." The boy didn't respond.  
  
Remus had rushed over next to his friend's side. "Harry its Moony, you have to stay awake."  
  
"Cant." A drop of blood hit the floor.  
  
Remus Lupin had been a werewolf since his childhood, despite the painful transformations, which occurred ever month: he was given enhanced abilities which included strength and all five senses.  
  
Moony's head flickered around to see the blood stain on the floor He glanced under the stretcher to see the large blood stain underneath the boys head. "Damn it. Sirius I think his head wound was worse then we thought."  
  
Sirius glanced under the stretcher. "Shit Moony what are we going to do."  
  
"No Uncle Vernon it wasn't it me I swear, it was the house elf. Please I'm sorry...no No NO!!!"  
  
"Moony I can't take anymore of this do something."  
  
"I am thinking Padfoot. Umm... I have it, this will have to do until Poppy gets here. Alfo Potus Water usty." A bowl of water was conjured an appeared in the mid air.  
  
"Sirius, we have to wash around the wound so we can see how bad it is. Sirius on three I am going to life him off the stretcher and turn him over." Sirius looked unsure about what was going to happen; he just found his godson, now he may loss him again.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." The boy floated above the stretcher with a flick of Remus's wand Harry's body began to rotate. He let out a scream of pain.  
  
Sirius, Molly and Arthur's knuckles were pure white from clutching their fist tight. There was nothing they could do but watch, the boy they all cared for like a son.  
  
Remus's heart broke for the boy, son of his dead best friend, but he had to do it, everyone else was falling to pieces around him and he was let to do the work no body else was capable of doing. But this knowledge did help the pain in his heart.  
  
"Sirius grab that sponge. Sirius!" The man stood still shocked at the amount of blood around Harry's head.  
  
"Molly." Mrs. Weasley came forward immediately and begun to wash away the blood around the wound. She cleared the majority of the area around the wound.  
  
"Thank you Molly, I think that will be enough," Remus begun to look over the injury.  
  
Because of Remus's condition and the damage he usually inflicted on himself every full moon before the wolfbrane potion was discovered Madam Pomfrey had taught him a great deal about healing, but head wounds he was not greatly experienced in, due to the fact if you had a head injury you would usually would be unable to heal yourself; but he knew he had to do something soon.  
  
The head wound, appeared to be deep and very large. 'What was that charm, come on Remus you know this?' "Altopedia" and with a flick of his wand a green light formed over the wound and then burrowed deep within it; forming a seal over the wound not healing it but rather a cast over the damaged area preventing anymore blood loss.  
  
Sirius stood still unable to move after all that he had seen as an Auror and as a prisoner; this scared him more.  
  
The flames in the fire place roared and three people appeared out of no where. Their sudden arrival awoke Sirius from the daze he was in.  
  
"Alright everyone moves away let me see the boy... Now will you all please give me some room, so that I can help Mr. Potter?" Everyone stepped back from Harry except Sirius he couldn't bring himself to move away from his charge.  
  
"Come on Padfoot, Madam Pomfrey will take care of him." The man stood his ground, but when his best friends began to tug on his arm, he followed unwillingly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey began to cast spells and wave her wand over her patient, multicolor glows hovered over the boy on the other side of the room.  
  
"Moony it's my fault, I should have protected him."  
  
"Sirius there was nothing you could have done, what's important it that you're here now." A hand lay on his shoulder, comforting and familiar.  
  
"Sirius, Harry is going to be ok, I have complete confidence in Madam Pomfrey." Sirius didn't respond but rather kept his gaze, and continued to focus on the Medi Witch and the by who she was treating, ignoring Dumbledore's words.  
  
"Moony he is all I have left of Prongs, I promised him, I promised. Harry and you are all I have left." His voice became shaky. He didn't notice anyone else in the room except Remus and Harry, nothing else made a dint.  
  
"I know Sirius, nothing will happen and you have not broken your promise to James."  
  
He didn't answer but rather stood there as if in a midst focusing on a distance object.  
  
One hour later, Madam Pomfrey's muttering and wand movements began to slow, until she ceased. She turned to the others in the room.  
  
"He is sleeping and will live, but...there will be a significant recovery period." Sirius breathed a slight sign of relief but not enough to change his expression. "I have given him something to sleep I would advise not to move him for the next 24 hours as I have used a vast amount of spells. I will bring you some potions to help with the healing of his wounds and the malnutrition he has suffered. I will be back tomorrow morning."  
  
"What was the extent of his injuries?" Sirius blurted out.  
  
"I found four broken ribs; his shoulder was dislocated as well as a broken knee, four broken figures, a fractured wrist as well as some internal bleeding the head wound which Remus sealed. Then there is also the malnutrition and damage to his organs. That was the extent of the physical damage, emotional I cant say; but I am surprised he lived this long, you are just lucky you got to him when you did."  
  
Remus closed his eyes blinking away the tears which had formed in the corner of his eyes.  
  
Molly gasped in shock and Arthur hugged his wife unable to believe that this could have happened.  
  
Dumbledore, signed he couldn't help but blame himself. Sirius stood still unable to move or give a type of reaction at all rather just glazed forward. Dumbledore once again replaced the hand on his old pupils shoulder in a fatherly gesture. He ignored the gesture and walked over to the stretcher and sat down next to the boy.  
  
Ron stood in a corner, dumbfounded at what he had heard about his best friend. His mother came over and rapped her arms around her youngest son and held him as only a mother could.  
  
"Ron go up stairs I will call you for dinner soon." Ron didn't argue, but rather just went and did as he was told. When he reached his room he sat at his desk and took out a roll of parchment.  
  
_Hermione,  
They just brought Harry, here he is really sick. Madam Pomfrey says he will live and should be fine eventually. She told us what was wrong with him and what she was able to heal; four broken ribs, his shoulder was dislocated as well as a broken knee, four broken fingers, a fractured wrist as well as some internal bleeding the head wound, there is also malnutrition and damage to his organs. Sirius is in a really bad way. Remus is here too as well as Dumbledore. I will tell you if we have any more news.  
  
Ron_  
  
"Pig take the letter to 'mione please" he tried the note and the bird left. Then he lay down on his bed.  
  
Sirius had not moved, "Remus, Molly, Arthur, Poppy shall we talk in the kitchen." The company followed and the five adults sat down at the dinning room table.  
  
"Now the reason I asked you all here is that I believe that Sirius may leave Harry when he is better to seek revenge for Harry."  
  
"Professor I think that we all have that idea."  
  
"Arthur I understand and I feel the same but we can't do anything that will cause any of us to incur the minister's wrath. Arthur, you and Molly have 7 children to look after, Remus you have to take care of Sirius and Harry now." No one spoke it was all true, but it doesn't mean they liked it.  
  
Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey left, after dinner; Remus was to stay the night as was Sirius. Remus was going to be staying in Percy's Room, as it was vacant at this time due to Percy's disbelief in the facts that Volemont was back.  
  
Ron had not yet left his room and had missed Dinner which was in its entirety extremely unsettling.  
  
Sirius still sat next to his Godson reacting to every move he made waiting for him to wake up. Molly had made up the couch for him as Harry was not to the moved even floated while the spells were taking effect there had been a lot of damage and would take time for the damage to heal. Sirius hadn't touched the food Remus had brought in either he just sat and stared.  
  
The rest of the children had been banned form going anywhere near the lounge room, and if found out; Molly had promised there would be hell to pay. So out of fear of their mothers rather and respect for Harry they stayed away.  
  
Lupin had noticed that Ron was absent from dinner, and what he knew of the boy this was unusual indeed. He had thus asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if he could be the one to talk to their son as he thought he may be able to help.  
  
Making his way up the old stair case and down through the hallway until he reached the end, where a door stood in front of him barring the sign.  
  
_Ron's Room  
_ _Stay out_  
  
The old professor knocked on the door only to receive no answer therefore he proceeded to enter. Finding the young man laying on his bed, eyes focused on the ceiling.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Professor Lupin?"  
  
"You do realize I am not your professor anymore therefore you can call me Remus."  
  
"Ok." The boy continued to stare.  
  
"So you going to talk to me or are we going to sit here the entire night because it really makes no different to me, I don't have anywhere else to be."  
  
"Harry...what if he is not ok?"  
  
Remus left out a deep breath. He had been wrestling with the same question. If Harry did get worst and God forbid die it would kill Sirius. He had the utmost faith in Madam Pomfrey but sometimes things don't work out as planned.  
  
"You heard madam Pomfrey, Harry will recover."  
  
"I heard her... Remus did you read the letter I sent Sirius." Remus remembered the letter it was what had caused them to find Harry and hence save his life.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Well what it didn't say was that Fred, George and I, we went there to get Harry out and we didn't, we couldn't see him. And it was getting light and we were worried about being seen."  
  
"Ron it's not your fault, no one knew, it was you, which told us what was happening that lead us to getting him out. So you could say you saved him." He knew it would be of small comfort to the boy.  
  
"But Remus..." and the rest of the sentence was inaudible, because Ron had finally broken into tears. So the old man comforted the child listening to his woes and trying to settle some of them.  
  
About an hour later Ron's tears had stopped falling, he thanked Remus for listening. Remus went down stairs to take a glance at Sirius and Harry. Harry still lay asleep now accompanied by Sirius who sat in the chair with one arm draped lightly across Harry's stomach in a protective fashion. Remus shut the doors to the lounge room and went to bed tomorrow was going to be a long day and he needed some sleep.  
  
He fell into bed, not bothering to change into the clothes he had gotten just before, for him and Sirius. But when hitting the soft pillow he fell deep into slumber. Dreaming of his cousin and the same treatment that Peter had been shown; the black eyes and broken bones, which sadly resulted in his death at the age of 10. Both boys were the same age just one had the better brother as a father. Jack had been sent to prison after that as he was a muggle. So was his father. Remus's mother was the witch and that is how he had inherited his powers from. Jack was not longer in jail he had been given a life sentence which had ended 3 years ago.  
  
The night didn't pass quickly like it should do when people sleep but rather, Remus was plagued by the imagers of his past causing him to wake constantly and what little sleep he received was meet by extreme tossing and turning.  
  
The sun rose over the field next to the Weasley home, causing the house to fill with light. The roasters crowed among the day and Remus gave up on his futile attempts to sleep and go up to greet the day.  
  
He went down stairs after splashing some cold water on his face to check on his charges.  
  
The house was still asleep except for the mistress, who was outside feeding the pigs and chocks.  
  
He made his way silently through the kitchen and the lounge room, not to wake the occupants. Sliding the doors open he found Sirius still asleep on to Harry now with two arms draped on the child rather then one. The thing which amazed him was that Harry was awake, and moreover looking directly at him.  
  
"Professor" the Harry said quietly as to not wake his Godfather. Lupin stepped into the room and past a finger to his lips to silence the boy. He approached his old friends looked at him and the child he consider to be apart of his family. Harry nodded. Moony lifted Padfoot off the pinned child and back onto the chair. Casting a silencing charm around the two the conversation continued.  
  
"Professor..."  
  
He smiled at the small skinny and very pale boy, not only because of lack of food but sunshine as well. "I guess I am going to have to tell you one by one... Harry you need not call me Professor anymore. I don't teach at Hogwarts, now since we will be seeing each other often... living under the same roof and all." The boy's face lit up in a huge smile. "You can call me Remus, or Moony if you like."  
  
"Ok... and do you mean it... do you mean it am I really going to come and live with you and Sirius; how?"  
  
"Yes and that is a matter for later."  
  
The thought just came to Harry's mind; "Pro...umm Remus is Hedwig alright?"  
  
"Yes she is fine, she is staying in Ron's room for the moment, and I don't believe she is very fond of Pig much." Harry just realized he was in the Wesley's living room that means that he had left the Dursley's but also meant that everyone knew. 'Great!'  
  
"Umm... Remus can I ask you a question why is Sirius still asleep, umm what I mean is that he told me once how he can only sleep for four hours max before he wakes up or he becomes over tried." Moony smiled.  
  
"Well you see Harry I may have slipped something into Padfoot's tea last night as to help him sleep." The maunder grin passed the former professor's lips.  
  
"Won't he be angry when he wakes up?"  
  
"Probably but I only do it when it's for his own good and he know that."  
  
"You mean you have done this before?"  
  
Sirius chose this moment to enter the land of the conscience.  
  
"Moony I can't believe you did that too me again... Harry your awake!" The Godfather looked at the boy still lying down.  
  
"So you fell any better today, Buddy?" Sirius asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Better" Harry replied. Two loud pops sounded and what had only been three now were five.  
  
"I see the patience is now awake...could you please all step to the side so I may examine him" the old witch stated. The three gentlemen stepped aside and into the kitchen, while the nurse did her job.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter please don't move I want to see how you are healing." Harry lay perfectly still, while the witch moved her wand over the boy beginning at his feet and as the wand glowed red proceeded up towards his head.  
  
"You are doing much better then yesterday Mr. Potter, I shall be giving your Godfather and Remus some potions with directs on when you must take them. Now I expect you will do as they say otherwise I will be back and will ensure that you do." She winked at the boy but her words held truth.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Now why don't you get some sleep while I talk to Remus and Sirius." Harry didn't argue and nodded off as her sentence had finished.  
  
The adults looked up as the witch entered.  
  
"He is doing much better, I am fully confident that physically he shall make a full recovery...now what I said yesterday here are the potions I spoke of; there are six, the directions of each are written on the label.' She handed over a large brown package.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey when can we move Harry we wish to take him home?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, Mr. black I believe at the end of the day Harry shall be well enough to go to black Manor, yes Mr. black I know a lot more then you think."  
  
"Yes Poppy you always did." Remus stated.  
  
"yes I always did know more then you told me about the scrapes the four of you got into... now I will visit Mr. Potter every second day for a week then I will recess his condition. Now I must leave I shall see you tomorrow around midday." A loud pop sounded and the witch disappeared.  
  
"Now that Harry's health is known there is a matter I must discuss with you Sirius, I have talked to Remus and now you, it concerns the Dursley's." said the old headmaster.  
  
Sirius gave a deep growl. "Dursley's ..." Sirius rasped.  
  
"Now Sirius this is what we need to talk about, I want you oath that you shall not go after the Dursley's for this."  
  
Sirius said nothing.  
  
"Padfoot if you want to stay out of Azkaban and give Harry the family he deserves." Moony tried to get his friend to see sense. Sirius sat and thought about all that had been told. The other two sat and waited for the thirds reply.  
  
"I will not seek revenge on the Dursley's for Harry sake."  
  
"Good, thank you Sirius now shall we see how Harry is doing," the headmaster was pleased with the outcome and thankful to Remus; without him he was sure Sirius would not have agreed.  
  
Harry lay on the stretcher he had only fallen asleep for 15 minutes before waking. Then he lay listening to the conversation that was going on in the kitchen. It was amazing how people cared about him he had never had that before and now it was a strange feeling. He had Remus and Sirius now, the family he was denied.  
  
He began to think about all that had happened to him since the beginning of the holidays. He had arrived at Kings Cross station as he did ever summer where he had departed with his friends wishing them well and promising that they would catch up in the summer. The Dursley's stood there looking particular murderous. Despite all the years Harry had lived with the Dursley's he had never seen the look that Uncle Vernon was giving him. His eyes were black, pupil dilated and he stood grinding his teeth.  
  
Harry had reluctantly walked over to where the only connection with the people in front of him was blood.  
  
The car trip home was uneventful. Harry sat looking out the window while Vernon babbled about his business to Dudley and Petunia.  
  
When they arrived in the driveway of number four Private Drive things went to hell. Vernon yelled at Harry to get out of the car and into the house. He practically pulled him out when he thought Harry as doddering. "GET YOUR STUFF" he bellowed.  
  
Harry knows something was different but he wasn't sure what, he let Hedwig out of her cage quickly, "Go do something, come back later, and let me see what's going on." The bird had nipped his finger and left. Harry hulled his trunk and Hedwig's cage inside, pulling the trunk into the cupboard under the stairs which Vernon had locked with several very strong and powerful locks.  
  
Harry then carried Hedwig's cage upstairs into his bedroom. The door slammed behind him. "I have had enough of you burdening my family. But since we are forced to keep you I shall make sure you don't go back to those freaks and never have anything to do with your abnormalities anymore." Vernon's voice wad so full of anger and his face was purple from the amount of effort it took to yell at Harry. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. Harry then heard the click of the locks outside his door there were eleven. And so Harry's summer had begun.  
  
Harry was bought out of the trance he was in when the voices from the kitchen materialized in front of him.  
  
"Harry" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, Quidditch mostly." It hurt to lie to his Godfather but he didn't really want to go into it again with Sirius.  
  
"Ok well you ready to go buddy?"  
  
"Umm... yeah."  
  
"Ok well what's going to happen is that I am going to apparate with you back to Black manor and Moony's going to use the fireplace and take your stuff, he will have to go first so that he can pull down the anti appartion shields for a few minutes for us. You ok with that."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok, Moony do you wanna go now?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Remus went over to the fireplace and shouted BLACK MANOR. In a swirl of flames he disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Now Harry dear, I will come over and see how you are feeling in a few days."

TBC

An: i would like to dedicate this chapter to krr84. Thanks for the review and i hope you like this chapter.


	5. The other half, the truth is revealed

Chapter 5 – The other half, the truth is revealed.  
  
"SIRIUS ORIN BLACK WHERE IS HE? I WANT TO SEE MY GODSON" Bella pounded on the door of number 12 Grimand place.  
  
The door swung open, and Remus stood in the door way.  
  
She didn't wait for an invitation but let herself in.  
  
Sirius appeared at the end of the hallway. Both had murderous expressions on their face for the other.  
  
"What are you doing her Bella and take off those ridiculous decisions."  
  
"Reveala. Better?" A beautiful young women stood in front of them with long blonde hear and bring blue eyes, in crushed blue velvet wizarding robes, which clung to her in all the right places.  
  
"NO BELLA THIS IS NOT BETTER, YOU CANT SEE HIM, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SEE HIM, YOU LET THIS HAPPEN." Sirius yelled.  
  
Remus and Bella stood shocked at what Sirius had said; Arabella on the verge of tears.  
  
"Your right of course, I should have seen something it is my fault and I have to live with it just like you do with the deaths of Lilly and James."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO, there is no point to this. Are you two just going to continue blows until wands are taken out?"  
  
Both withdrew their wands as the thought appealed to them.  
  
"That's not what I mean, put them away so we can talk about this rationally." He withdrew his own wand now; if he couldn't get them to do it willingly he would have to force their hands.  
  
"I was the defence against the darks arts teacher at Hogwarts and a Auror and I will curse both of you, now put them away and we shall sit and talk. NOW!"  
  
Both parties glanced at Remus and then again at each other, slowly placing both their wand back within their robes.  
  
"Good now to the couch children." Remus's voice was stern and anger at his old friends for there childish behaviour at this point in time.  
  
Arabella and Sirius took seats, Sirius the greatest distance away from Bella possible; while Remus was situated in the middle ready to take the position of mediator if needed.  
  
"Ok spill it Bella, what the hell happened, how could you let this happen?" Sirius was anger and he had not problem blaming Bella for what had happened.  
  
"Sirius, you know it wasn't Bella's fault." Remus scolded.  
  
"Humph." Was his only replied.  
  
"Don't you dare fight my battles for me! Now I had no idea what was happening, I only found out this morning what had happened."  
  
"Why didn't you notice anything?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah, you think I didn't try to get him out of the that house every chance I got, the number of times I pleaded with Dumbledore to let me take him. I even went to the ministry but no joy. So I waited and watched him. A week ago I went over there to see if Petunia would let me _borrow_ him for the day to help me with my shopping, but she said that Harry was busy with his homework and couldn't come out right now." She signed it really was her fault. "Monday I called Dumbledore, I hadn't seen Harry yet, and I was getting worried Dumbledore said that Harry was probably busy with his work like his _Aunt _had said. So I waited. Then I got a fire call today from Dumbledore telling me what happened. I can't believe one of you didn't tell me yesterday I expected this from Sirius, but Remus I would of thought you would have told me.' Her eyes were filling with tears, but never shed any.  
  
"You should have known something, its Lilly and James son."  
  
"And you think I don't know that, I do blame myself Lilly was my best friend and look what's happened." She said quietly.  
  
"Bella don't blame yourself, Padfoot you should be ashamed of yourself, you had no idea either, and it was Ron who found out. Remember you have had it easier then her, you have spent time with Harry while she had been forced to watch him from a distant."  
  
"Thankyou Remus but please don't help me, what Sirius had said is true, I should have done something, known something; or at least fought harder to keep him."  
  
They all sat in silence; the reality was that what was past was past and nothing they could do would change it.  
  
"What about Harry, how is he?"  
  
"Not well. Madam Pomfrey healed most of his injuries, but he hasn't spoken since we bought him home, rather just lay in his room doing nothing." Remus replied.  
  
A tear shed itself from the bright blue eyes of the witch.  
  
"I want to know what happened."  
  
Sirius was the only one that surely knew the story of the events of the beginning of the summer. Harry had retold them the night of the rescue, and the events leading up the present times.  
  
Bella begun to cry, Harry's life had always been so full of pain and difficulties, but no more she vowed to herself after hearing the recount of what had happened.  
  
Remus placed a comforting arm around his friends. "Shh, Bella it will be alright."  
  
"I want to see him I have to tell him everything who I am and why I couldn't take him and how sorry I am for it all."  
  
Sirius signed he hated that he had yelled at her, for at one point in time he had been very much in love with her.  
  
"You might want to wash your face first and then I will take you up to see him."  
  
"Thanks, Remus will you show me where the bathroom is. I haven't been here in a while."  
  
"Of course"  
  
So the two left the room leaving behind a very confused Sirius he wanted to be mad at her, but couldn't find it in him.  
  
Remus came back into the lounge room. "Padfoot how could you, you know it was not her fault no more then yours or mine."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't help it... I still can't believe that this happened to begin with."  
  
"I know but, I am not the one you should be apologising to."  
  
"Of course you are right, I will when she comes back."  
  
"You look absolutely disgusting Ms I suggest you clean yourself up before you go out their again." The mirror offered her advice without hesitation.  
  
'Well that's one thing I never did miss while living as a muggle, the blatant honestly of how awful I look.'  
  
She washed her face and attempted to look half presentable for the first time she would see her Godson again, as her true self since he was but a child. Checking herself once more she left the sanctuary of the bathroom; entering the living room again to find her hosts in deep conversation.  
  
"Come on Sirius, take me to my Godson."  
  
"Before I do Arabella, I wanted to apologise for my actions I was out of line, I am sorry I don't blame you."  
  
"There is no need to apologise, you had ever right to; enough with this, now where do I find Harry?"  
  
So the three departed and went up to the second floor, to the end of the hallway where a boy lay sleeping in the dark. The two Godparents sat in two chairs next to the child's bed.  
  
"I shall be back, in a little while, I'll fix us some lunch." And with that Remus left the three occupants of the room. Even now he could still see the spark that was still alive between two of his closest friends. Who once upon a time would have made a great family had not fate interfered at the present time. 'Well we will just have to see what happens shalt we.' He smiled to himself; 'it's only a matter of time.'  
  
Madam Pomfrey had come and gone, saying that "Mr Potter is going quiet well physically he seems to be healing exceptionally, but emotionally is another matter; you must get him talking again and soon." She had not bothered to wake the boy but instead used magic to access his condition. "I shall see you again in two days. And see that he takes theses potions when he wakes."  
  
After the Medi witch left they had a quick lunch in the kitchen before returning to their watchful position.  
  
Remus had gone out for the afternoon saying that he needed to meet an old friend of his regarding some new research, and that he would be back within two hours at the most."  
  
Arabella had opened the curtains, in the small boy's room to let the sun brighten the dark house. It was amazing how they were able to live here, very little nature light ever entered the house, most of the lighting was provided by high hanging chandeliers.  
  
Harry felt the heat from the sun on his face and begun to stir, he opened his eyes to find two sleeping adults, both in chairs beside his bed. One was Sirius his Godfather and the other was a young woman that appeared to be the same age as his Godfather. She was quiet beautiful. But he had never met her or even seen her before how did she get into Black Manor. Only those who Dumbledore had told the location to could find the house. Maybe she was in the order.  
  
Bella begun to wake and she found a pair of bright green eyes that were an exact copy of her best friends. 'Lilly? No she's dead....' "Harry your wake."  
  
'Who is she?'  
  
"Harry you do know me but I have a bit of explaining to do before you totally understand who I am and while I am here and we best get that out of the way while Sirius is out of the room so he wont interrupt me. My name is Arabella Figg and I have lived at 7 Private Drive for almost 16 years now. I know what you must be thinking a very old and crazy cat lady actually lives there. Yes in appearances you maybe right, but in fact no. I am that old lady well actually that old lady is me. Since your arrival in Private Drive, I was asked to watch you, to ensure you were safe, but I have failed you." She signed once again. "I appeared to be a muggle old lady to the outside world to ensure that I would be able to watch you and get you away from your relatives as much as possible. I knew your parents very well and they appointed me your Godmother, I was your mother's best friend. I am sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but Dumbledore mad me swear not to. I hope that one day you can forgive me. I should have taken your out of there a long time ago." She shed another tear.  
  
"Please don't cry." Harry spoke for the first time in 18 hours.  
  
Sirius came back in at hearing his Godsons voice. "Harry, Harry you're talking." Sirius said rushing over to his Godson.  
  
Arabella moved back to allow the two men some room; moving closer to the door.  
  
"Wait." Harry's voice was but a whisper.  
  
"Don't worry Harry I will be back tomorrow I promises. Sleep now you need your rest." She came over and kissed the small boy on the head.  
  
It felt warm and comforting to him just like when Molly Weasley hugged him.  
  
"Hey kid, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"You do know you had us all really worried there for a while when you weren't speaking."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah you got no reason to be sorry. I'm just saying don't pull another stunt like that again." He smiled at the teenager. "Do you want some dinner?"  
  
"No I just wanna go back to sleep, but I have one question is Ms Figg really my Godmother."  
  
"Yeah she is what ya thought your parents only choose me to look after ya alone. Nah Lilly would have had a fit she thought Bella would counter act my influence." He smiled at the thought.  
  
Harry started to fade again into the land of dreams. "Hold on Harry before you fall asleep, you have to take these potions or Madam Pomfrey will have my head."  
  
Harry laughed a little which caused a small pain to shoot thought his lungs, not as bad as it would have been a couple of days ago though which was something. So Harry drank the eight different potions each as disgusting as the next.  
  
"Buddy gets some sleep; I'll see you in the morning." So Harry fell asleep and his dreams were not filled of Voldemort but rather his parents and the people that loved him.  
  
Morning came far too quickly for the sleeping boy. When he woke he once again found his Godfather's arms laying across his chest, which comforted him but also made him extremely hot in its own right.  
  
The door creaked open and a shadow appeared in the doorway. Harry began to shutter, the shadow began to creep in and grow. The light hit the owners face and Harry had never felt more relived it was just Remus.  
  
Remus came in an opened the curtains in Harry's room to let some light filter in. Harry still wasn't able to see anything clearly because his glasses were out of his reach. He tried again to move his arm but he was still two weak.  
  
Remus caught sight of this and went over and placed the glasses on the boys head, enabling him to see clearly now.  
  
"You must be getting hot would you like me to move him again for you? He does seem to like sleeping like that." Remus smiled at the teenager. Who nodded in appreciation; slowly moving his friend back onto the chair, which had become like a second home to him, his attention then refocused on the teenager.  
  
"Well Harry since you doesn't have anything pressing to do this morning how about a bath?"  
  
Harry looked scared to voice his opinion, 'there is no way I can take a bath I cant even move really at the moment, and I like Remus but I really don't want him to help me.'  
  
"Harry I know what you are thinking but I am going to help you and there is no need to be embarrassed." Remus tried to squash the child's fears. 'I must admit if I were him I would not be too thrilled about this arrangement either.'  
  
Harry nodded in giving his consent.  
  
"Ok well then I guess I will back in a minute, I'll just go and find you some cloths to wear and we haven't had a chance to go shopping for you yet." His favourite professor smiled at him. 'Lupin isn't so bad I guess this isn't a picnic for him either, well at least he is being really nice about it.'  
  
Remus returned after finding some cloths of Sirius's that would fit the teenager of course everything was going to be big due to the fact that Harry was severely under weight.  
  
"Ok Harry, this is how this is going to work I will carry you into the bathroom as I very much doubt your limbs are strong enough for that yet. Is that ok with you?" He didn't want to do anything that the boy was uncomfortable with, because despite everything he was still a teenager and was probably very apprehensive and embarrassed about the entire experience.  
  
"Yep." His voice was back to a fairly audible level now unlike yesterday when it was extremely faint. Harry thought 'Remus is really trying the least I can do is to help make it less awkward.  
  
So Remus lifted the boy into the bathroom where he rested him on the toilet seat. And begin to undress him with the help of Harry. The boy was covered in bruises and his skin looked very unhealthy, which reminded him that Harry still had to take his potions for the morning. Remus filled the tube with water and lifted Harry into the water.  
  
"Ok I think you can take it from here, if you need anything just call out ok I wont be far." He smiled  
  
"Thankyou Remus, for everything."  
  
"It's alright Harry, ok I will leave you alone now." And so Remus left the room, shutting the door but leaving it ajar enough so that he would be able to hear Harry, if need be.  
  
He was thankful to Remus for leaving him alone, despite the fact that he had excepted the help he wanted to do as much of it on his own as possible. The water comforted Harry it was warm and soothed his joints and muscles; Harry begun to become lost in his thoughts.  
  
"AHHHH" A scream erupted waking Harry from his thoughts and Sirius from his sleep.  
  
"Bella what the hell, you'll wake Harry."  
  
"SIRIUS HARRY IS GONE; HE'S NOT HERE, WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" She was so scared she had just gotten her Godson back and something like this has happened, she never should have left him here.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh lightly at what was happening in the other room, he was in the bathroom and they were totally over reacting. 'So this is what it feels like to have people care where you are and what you are doing.'  
  
Remus ran down the hallway back to Harry's room, Sirius and Arabella where yelling at each other, panicking because neither could find Harry. 'I can't believe they were once together you never would have guess with the way they carry on.' "Shhh..."  
  
"Remus you have to help, Harry is gone, where could he be he wasn't..."  
  
"Padfoot shut up, Harry is fine he is taking a bath, I put him in there myself."  
  
"MOONY, what the hell why didn't you tell me you were moving him you should have woken me instead I think something else has happened to him...."  
  
"Sirius shut up... he is perfectly fine, he is taken a bath and should be out soon, now Bella you like some coffee or tea?"  
  
Arabella had just watched the exchange, "umm yes thank you."  
  
"Sirius why don't you go down to the kitchen and fix Arabella a drink; while I go and check on Harry."  
  
"What why cant I go I'm his Godfather." Sirius would never new how much that phrase always cut Remus deep.  
  
"Yes but think about it would you, he's a teenager and now needs to rely on other people much more then he ever has, he was highly embarrassed when I took him in there and now, I don't think he really wants anyone else to see him like this, go down and fix our guest something to drink and I will get Harry and we can all have breakfast in his room." Remus attempted to apply to Sirius sense, but despite anything anyone could say, Padfoot loved his Godson and would do anything for him. Sirius and Remus argued for the next few minutes about who would go and get Harry, in the end Sirius conceded and left for the kitchen with Arabella; leaving Remus to fetch the boy from the bathroom.  
  
Harry had heard the entire conversation of the three people in the other room it was strange he had hardly know these people but now they were fighting about who would retrieve him from the bath. 'I guess these Remus and my Godparents really do care about me, its weird I hardly know them and now they are fighting over me. Maybe this is what its like to be loved. Strange not what I thought it would be like.'  
  
Knock knock...  
  
"Harry are you ready to come out yet? I think your Godparents are going to have a fit if they don't see that you are alright soon."  
  
"Yeah come in Remus."  
  
"Thanks Moony, I appreciate what you did with Sirius."  
  
"That's ok Harry, now are you ready to get out of the water."  
  
"Yeah I guess." The next few minutes were spent helping get Harry out of the bath and getting him dressed. Harry was less embarrassed this time, so things went a lot quicker. Once Harry was dressed Remus carried Harry back into his bedroom, where the curtains had been opened and the bed made again. Harry was met with the sight of his Godparents sitting in the sun light talking softly together.  
  
"Harry, how are you doing this morning?" Bella asked her Godson.  
  
"Better Ms Figg... thank you."  
  
"Harry please call me Bella or at the very least Arabella." Bella smiled.  
  
"You know Harry you could always call her ra'la like you did when you were little." Sirius smirked.  
  
"And Harry if you don't feel like calling your godfather by his name you could always call him...iris like you did. It suits him don't you think kinda girly but you must have saw it in him when you were little to come up with that."  
  
"Now you two stop it do you want me to get the hose on you?" Remus suppressed a laugh.  
  
Harry opened him mouth to say iris. "Harry James Potter don't you dare... call me that I hated it when you were one and still do. I know your Godmother here kept you saying it just to annoy me." Harry laughed for the first time in many weeks he was truly happy, he began to forget everything that had happened.  
  
The day was spent in Harry's room playing different games and talking about the Maunders and his parents. It had to be one of the best days of his life despite the fact that he was stuck in bed.  
  
For the next week this is what happened Arabella would come over in the mornings and leave sometime after dinner. The four of them were happy, Remus, Sirius, Bella and Harry. This is what a family was meant to fill like.  
  
TBC  
  
An: Kyntor: thanks for the review. In answer to your question, if you read my disclaimer I am only changing two events within book five otherwise everything else is the same. That is the inclusion of the phoenix child within the prophecy and the death of Sirius Black. You are probably right however about me putting more detail into that passage, and I hope it doesn't affect the story to much, but if it does I will be happy to answer any and all question – well the ones that don't give away the plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	6. Families, birthdays and meetings

Chapter 6 – Families, birthdays and meetings.  
  
The end of the holidays was fast approaching, and there were still many a things to be attended too. Harry had recovered well from his injuries, gaining strength back in him limbs, and the only sign which now showed of his previous circumstances where the scars on his back and chest.  
  
Harry's holidays had finally turned around, and he was having one of the greatest times of his life. Life with Remus and Sirius was fantastic they were always joking around with Harry and making everyday extremely fun and exciting.  
  
Harry had come to think of both men as fathers to him, Remus was always around when you need advice and to talk seriously, while Sirius was the easy going father, who acted like a teenager most of the time himself. The only exception to this arrangement was when they both worked together to punish Harry, this had only occurred once these holidays.  
  
Two weeks ago was the night of the full moon, and heavy instructions were given to Harry regarding the arrangements for the night. He was not allowed anywhere near the basement and they would see him in the morning.  
  
During the day Harry had met up in Diagon Alley with Ron and the Weasley twins. It was a month and a half since Harry had been removed from the Dursley's care, he and healed well but the scares didn't seem to fade. Hermione's parents had taken her on vacation to Germany so she wouldn't be able to come with them.  
  
After Ron and Harry had gotten there school supplies they had gone to Wizard Weasley Whizzes.  
  
"You two come back here; we are closing up early tonight." George pointed them to the back room.  
  
"So ickle Ronickens is Harry coming with us tonight." Fred asked.  
  
"Haven't had a chance to ask him yet."  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"Well what our dear brother was meant to ask you was if you wanted to..." Fred started.  
  
"Come with us to a party." And George finished.  
  
"I would love to where be it and how are we getting there?"  
  
"Well it's in a meadow just outside of London, and we will pick you up just after the sunsets, in dad's car." Said Fred.  
  
"Alright but I have to ask Sirius first."  
  
"Then I guess you wont be able to come, there is no way Sirius will let you come, if mum found out that we were going she would skin us alive but it is a Weasley tradition. Even Percy has been to one but that really was only because Charlie and Bill dragged him along." Ron announced.  
  
"Alright, it's the full moon tonight so Sirius and Remus are going to be occupied anyway but I have to be back before they wake up."  
  
"Done, met us out the front, and don't be late." George said.  
  
Harry quickly snuck out of 12 Grimmauld place, and closed the door very quietly to stop from waking the portrait of Mrs Black. He quickly made his way over to the car parked just outside the house.  
  
"Hey guys sorry but Arabella didn't leave till just a moment ago." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah that ok let get going, come on Bill." Ron assured his friend. It seemed that all the Weasley boys had decided to come tonight except Percy. The night passed quickly and before long, they all had to return home, before they were discovered. Even Bill and Charlie didn't dare be late they may not have lived at home all the time but Molly Weasley could still yell at them, as if they were only 10 years old, especially if they got caught coming back from a rave party.  
  
Before dawn, the fire place roared announcing an incoming traveller to 12 Grimmauld place. Arabella stepped through the fireplace and made her way up the stairs to her Godson's bedroom. She had decided to check on him as Sirius and Remus were down in the basement for the evening. She opened the door and found the bedroom empty.  
  
"SIRIUS...." she bellowed. Her voice echoed throughout the house.  
  
Down in the basement, Remus and Sirius heard Bella. Since Remus had taken the wolfbane potion early that day, he knew that something was wrong. He gave his best friend a look that told him to go and see what was wrong.  
  
So Sirius left his friends and one outside the room transformed back into his human form. Bounded up the stairs and found Arabella in Harry's room.  
  
"Bella what's wrong."  
  
"Sirius he's gone, his bed has never been slept in, where could he have gone?"  
  
The front door opened and someone began to creep up the stairs.  
  
Harry entered his bedroom and found his Godparents waiting for him.  
  
"Someone's in a lot of trouble." Sirius said.  
  
"Who, what happened." Harry tried to act innocent. "Arabella what are you doing in here."  
  
"I don't think that a matter at the moment, the more important question is where you were?"  
  
The sun appeared over the horizon and seeped through the curtains in the bedroom.  
  
"Well since Remus should be back to his old self I better tell him what has been going on."  
  
"Ok and then I should go make breakfast." Harry tried to worm his way out of his guardians' rathe all three together is something serious to be reckoned with.  
  
"I think not you aren't going anywhere and are definitely not getting off that easily."  
  
Remus was tried after the transformation, but he couldn't miss this because effectively he now was one of Harry's guardians even if it was unofficial.  
  
"Well?" Remus asked.  
  
"Umm you see there was this wizarding concert." 'well that sounds better then a rave.'  
  
"Are you telling us that you snuck out last night to see a rave?" His Godmother was furious, she new what type of concerts played on the full moon.  
  
"Well, I am sure you guys did it all the time, with my dad."  
  
"Harry so not the issue, you left the house last night when you weren't allowed and further more to something you know we would not approve of." Sirius said.  
  
"No buts Harry you are grounded."  
  
"Bella you can't ground me because you don't live here." Arabella was shocked at what Harry said; it really hurt but was also true.  
  
"Well then we will have to fix that, Bella since you practically live here anyway would you like to move in here."  
  
"I think that would be a great idea Sirius, if Remus agrees of course."  
  
"It's fine with me."  
  
"Well then I guess my punishment sticks Harry, anything you guys would like to add?"  
  
"Well I think his broom should be taken don't you agree Sirius." Remus added.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please guys come on isn't the grounding enough."  
  
"NO!" All three of them added together.  
  
The next day was spent moving Arabella into 12 Grimmauld place. Moving house had never been so easy because with the use of magic the job became much simpler then doing it the muggle way. Well for the adults anyway Harry was still stuck with doing things the muggle way.  
  
The next couple of weeks were ok; Harry had to do different jobs for his guardians as part of his punishment.  
  
Harry awoke this particular morning, feeling very strange that it was again his birthday. He would be 16 but was unsure if this day would be any different; all his life the Dursley's never showed any differences when it was Harry's birthday but now because he was living with Remus, Bella and Sirius, he wondered if things would be different.  
  
He got dressed and went down stairs, to find the entire house silent. This was particularly unusual for this house.  
  
"Sirius... Remus... Bella." He called he wasn't afraid if he would wake Mrs Black as with Arabella help they were able to remove her painting. He had first checked upstairs to see if they were up there, but then proceeded to look around the ground floor level.  
  
He finally came to the living room the lights were out which was extremely strange usually when someone entered the room the lights would automatically come on, a feature of the wizarding world.  
  
'I wonder what's going on.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
When he stepped into the room the lights sprang on and everyone yelled happy birthday.  
  
Harry was stunned; all the Wesley's were there along with Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore and a few members of the order such as Tonks in particular.  
  
The party proceeded; he received lots of gifts, especially his favourite gifts from his Guardians; a pensive. As well as from the Maunders he received a book which detailed the activities of the four pranksters through out their years. And Arabella presented him with a diary written by him mother.  
  
Everyone who had attending the party was staying the night, due to the fact there was an order meeting the next day. The party lasted well into the night and before it broke up everyone was extremely tried, or drunk; this fact particularly relating to the adults of the group.  
  
The three friends stayed up most of the night looking through the book which included a detail account of how to become an animagus. Each considering how they would going to go about trying to accomplish this particular adventure this year.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix was in session again, therefore leaving the younger members of the household to hold there own meeting.  
  
Fred and George yet still having finish school had not be invited to join the order and this was on discussion in both meetings.  
  
"Do you think that you guys will be asked to join the order soon?" Ron asked his order brothers.  
  
"Charlie and Bill seem to think so." One of the twins replied.  
  
"Well then you shall be able to inform us about what they are talking about all the time then."  
  
"Maybe little brother, but were not making any promises."  
  
"Ron you do realise it is a secret order and I doubt Fred and George will be allowed to tell anyone what is discussed." Hermione added.  
  
"I doubt they will be able to as well but it would be easy for us if they did and less dangerous as well; especially since we always seem to become involved anyway" Harry said.  
  
"You do have a point there."  
  
"Well first on the agenda today is the induction of two new members, it is my belief that since the Weasley twins have now meet the requirements for the order they should be made members of the order of the Phoenix they have vast knowledge of the castle and would be instrumental in protecting it. Moreover their connection with their brother and his friends may prove to making life easier in protecting them."  
  
"Well Dumbledore do you really think that they are ready they are not the most responsible out of my children?"  
  
"Molly I do believe that despite the twins tendency to play jokes on people their dedication to their friends and Quidditch should show you that they are able to apply themselves to more then just pranks. Plus I also remember three such friends who were quiet similar but in there own right turned out just fine."  
  
Remus and Sirius blushed at the comments, many people didn't know about there past life style.  
  
"Very well Headmaster maybe you are right, the do seem to be able to apply themselves when and if they wont to." Molly added.  
  
"Then we shall put it to a vote." Every member of the order raised their hands to signalling their consent.  
  
It was only with a unanimous vote could one become a member.  
  
"Now for something else, there is a prophecy written by Merlin, about a child. This is all we have found so far.  
__

_Who will show no magical ability until the age of 16, where she held no  
such powers before. Her powers will not only extend to helping those of her own kin but also __kingdoms other then her own._

_   
  
__She will be protected among both animal and human. Playing a key role in the defeat of the evil, which plagues both man and  
animal whether magical or not; though she shall not be alone...._  
  
"So you have found her?" Asked Arthur.  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
The rest of the holidays passed quickly, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the holidays at 12 Grimmauld place, flying and with the persistence of Hermione there homework was completed. Four days before school begun however Ron and Hermione were called home, leaving Harry alone with his Guardians once again.

TBC

An: Thanks for the reviews guys I love getting them. I would like to address the issue of mistakes within the chapter. I know there are a few and I am really sorry about it but it is really hard to re read your own work, and take all of them out. If any of you guys are interested in being a beta I would really appreciate it. Let me know. Hope you like the chapter and I am going to go back to weekly posting for a while.  
  
Plz review I love to hear all your opinions. 


	7. Supplies

Chapter 7 – Supplies  
  
The day after Ron and Hermione left, the four permanent occupants of the house were seated around the kitchen table, which had become a regular event.  
  
In the mornings Harry, Sirius and Remus would wake and arrive downstairs to find Arabella Figg in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Bella," said Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry and did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Fine thankyou." And he took his seat at the breakfast table, waiting for the two other male occupants of the house to wake.  
  
After years of living with the Dursley's Harry had become use to how things would work. His Aunt Petunia would wake him in the morning, with her screaming for him to 'get up you useless boy and make breakfast.' But here he was allowed to sleep till when ever he felt like waking and was never expected to make breakfast. The few times he had awoken early to help Arabella, and set the table, she had forced him to sit down while she took care of it all. However if Sirius or Remus ever offered she would gladly accept the help.  
  
"So how long do you think it shall be before your Godfather and Remus will wake up? Before or after I set the breakfast on the table?"  
  
"After."  
  
"Yeah you are probably right, you know your father use to be the same."  
  
This was one of Harry's favourite things about his Godmother, the stories she told.  
  
"When I would stay over, after looking after you for the night; your mother would be down in the kitchen making breakfast in a long green robe your father had bought her to match her eyes. She would be carrying you on her hip as she worked humming to you, while she cooked. You see your father would always sleep till late, must be a habit that all the Marauders picked up." She smirked to herself, remembering that familiar trait of Sirius's. "So, you and your mama and I would be fixing breakfast, and as soon as it would be done and placed on the table your father would come done the stairs."  
  
He loved these stories; over the past few years he had been told a great deal about his father. However until Arabella had come into his life, his mother had remained a mystery to him.  
  
So as soon as she had placed the pates on the table, it was like a door bell ringing.  
  
"Morning Bella and it would seem you have made another lovely breakfast." Sirius announced as he sat down at the table.  
  
'Right on time' she thought. "Well I see your timing is as great as ever."  
  
"Arh come on Bella, what's up this morning; that time of the month again?" He smirked.  
  
"SIRIUS ORIN BLACK... YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL MAKE UP WITH SOMETHING YOU PRIDE MISSING... WELL ACTUALLY CUT OFF!" She yelled.  
  
Remus sat down calmly next to Harry, watching the exchange  
  
"Arrh, Bella down be like that; not in front of Harry." He looked to Remus for support.  
  
"Leave me out of this Sirius." When receiving no support from his former friend, he turned to his Godson. Who immediately deserted him, as he saw that this was going to be a loosing battle.  
  
"Thanks kid. Well, what I was trying to say is that you don't seem like yourself."  
  
"Sirius... shut up." Remus gave some extremely good advice to his friend.  
  
"What I didn't do anything wrong?"  
  
"Sirius you would be best to take Remmy's advice before you find poison in your food." Bella snapped.  
  
So Sirius fell quiet, it was funny how Harry had always been told how Sirius had always been such a ladies man, well if today was any example he had defiantly been grossly lied to.  
  
"Remus, what's up with Sirius I thought you said he use to be a ladies man?" Harry whispered.  
  
"He did its your godmother that makes him act like an idiot." He whispered back, trying not to laugh.  
  
Harry's Godparents remained oblivious to the conversation, Sirius sat quietly eating his breakfast while Arabella fussed around Harry loading his plate up with food and getting him a drink; as he was still far to skinny in her opinion.  
  
"Well what is it you have planned for today, Harry dear?"  
  
"Umm, not sure."  
  
"Well, what do you say to a game of Quidditch Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No you don't, Mr Black! You will be de-gnome the garden."  
  
"What, why Bella, what did I do?"  
  
"You really want an answer to that.' Remus tried desperately not to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at Remus, you will be helping him."  
  
"Arh Bella... I would but you know; I arh... have to go see professor Snape about my Wolfbrane potion." He had actually done this yesterday but he really hated de-gnome the garden.  
  
"Moony didn't you do that yesterday." 'Pay backs a bitch,' thought Sirius. Remus could only glare at his former best friend.  
  
"Remus I can't believe you would lie to me."  
  
"Well you see..."  
  
"Stop, now I want you two out there denomeing as soon as breakfast finishes."  
  
"Well... what about me?" Harry asked.  
  
"No Harry, you don't have to. You should go flying or something; enjoy your summer. Your male guardians can work out in the garden."  
  
"But, I would like to help."  
  
"No Harry... you can finish your homework or something instead."  
  
"Harry I think what your Godmother is trying to say that she favours you and therefore doesn't want you to lift a finger." Sirius complained.  
  
"And for once in your life you happen to be right on your first try. She smiled at all the occupants of the house especially Harry."  
  
The rest of the time pasted quickly, breakfast at this particular house was always eventful, sure the usual small talk occurred but you also had the light and non - meaningful bickering between Sirius and Bella. Remus played mediator, while Harry watched enjoying the scene in front of him. 'This is what a family was meant to be like.' Now they were his, if he couldn't have his parents, his guardians would defiantly do.  
  
"Well you two off to the garden, I don't want to find a single Gnome out there when I come to inspect it."  
  
"Arh come on Bella this is cruel." Sirius whinnied.  
  
"Now!!"  
  
Two owls few in the window, one with a daily prophet attached to its leg, which Arabella promptly paid. Once its contents had been delivered it left. The second owl was a plain brown Tawney owl, from Hogwarts.  
  
**Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Snuffles  
  
Please come to my office at 12:00 pm today.  
Thankyou Professor Dumbledore**  
  
Remus read the letter allowed, "Well Bella it appears that we shall be unable to work in the garden today." Sirius mocked.  
  
"So sad," added Remus.  
  
"Yes how sad indeed it looks like you wont get today or tomorrow to do what you wont, because tomorrow you are working in the garden."  
  
Remus and Sirius sat shocked 'could this woman be that evil?' they thought.  
  
"Well Harry, since if seems we have to go out today, why don't you ask Ron and Hermione to come over, so that you have something to do."  
  
"No it's alright Bella they are both out today anyway. I have things that I should do today anyway like a potions essay."  
  
"Yes, the essay you had me help you with last week?"  
  
"Well... no it's another; Snape decided to be especially harsh these holidays."  
  
This was all that was needed to convince Remus and Sirius they knew the lengths that Snape went to torture his students. However Arabella was no convinced. Despite the Marauders abhorrence of Serveus Snape, she and Lilly had always been quiet friendly with the talented Slytherin.  
  
Harry wasn't lying really he did have two potions essays these holidays; however he had finished them both. He just didn't want to be a bother to any of them. They had done more for him then they would ever know; they had given him a family.  
  
"You know Harry you could come with us to Hogwarts I am sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind you could go and see Hagrid, while we are talking with him." 'I am babying him aren't I but I don't care,' she thought.  
  
"Bella, leave Harry alone he will be fine here on his own, and you know it." Sirius remarked.  
  
"Of course I know that, however...'  
  
"Arabella, I am sure Harry will be fine, however we will be late if we don't leave soon." Remus interjected.  
  
Harry was thankful to both men. They were both like his Godfathers now and would have been if not for Remus's Lycanthropy. Arabella had told Harry how Lilly had wanted both men and James had agreed with her but when they had tried to make it legal, the ministry of magic had stepped in. Remus had never said anything but she said how this had always caused him great pain as this was one of the primary reason his petition to obtain custody of Harry had been denied. As well as Dumbledore's insistence that Harry be placed in his Aunt's care for protection.  
  
"Yes of course, well we better get going. Harry we are only a fire call away if you need us. And you can always call Tonks if you need to."  
  
"Bella stop fussing you are worse then Lilly when one of use to babysitting him."  
  
"Sirius she had reason to worry when you were babysitting. You took Harry flying before he was even a year old." Sirius blushed remembering Lilly's face when he had been caught.  
  
Remus for the second time this morning was trying not to laugh. "I'll tell you the story later." He whispered.  
  
"Ok, lets get going Harry you sure you will be alright on your own?"  
  
"Yes I will I promise."  
  
"Come on Bella" both Remus and Sirius grabbed one of Arabella's arms each and lightly directed her over to the fireplace.  
  
"Bye Harry." She called  
  
"Bye Bella."  
  
"Bye Harry" Remus and Sirius echoed the Godmothers sediments and they all disappeared through the fireplace.  
  
'Well I wonder what I am going to do now; I guess I could always pack my truck. It will probably take me the entire day to find all my things anyway since Sirius and Remus hid them all over the house.'  
  
"Bella how are you possible going to let him come back to school next week if you can't leave him along for an afternoon?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I am not that bad."  
  
"You are Bella," added Remus.  
  
The headmaster opened the wall to the staircase, which lead up to his office. The three former students followed the headmaster and sat in the three seats he offered.  
  
"Well I have asked you all here because I have an offer to make each of you." The three former students were all intrigued at what the professor had to say.  
  
"Remus, you can probably guess why, you re here. We have had particular trouble finding a Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, since particular facts about Alustes experience here have circulated. So I was hoping you would accept my offer, and what you could call a plea; that you come back and teach here."  
  
"Albus, I would love to but...."  
  
"Remus, as I have said before there is no need to worry about your condition, or the objections people will hold. Many of our students were particularly sadden by your departure and the objections you believe the parents had were not as many as you would think, there was only one person that really thought your were unfit and that was Lucas Malfoy."  
  
Sirius snared, it was people like the Malfoy's that had always seen to it that werewolves were never given a chance.  
  
"Umm, well professor if you believe that it will be safe, I would love to come back." Remus and Albus both smiled. Remus was gong to be doing something he loved and made him happy while the headmaster was getting back the best DADA teacher he had ever had.  
  
"Good now that is settled. Now I must inform you of a tragic event. The day after the last order meeting I was informed that Sybil Trelawney, while visiting her family was killed. It seems that Voldemort was trying to retrieve the information about the prophecy that was lost at the end of the year. However now I am without a Divination teacher so is as hoping that Arabella would take the position. As I believe you are qualified enough, being a seer."  
  
"Well you are mistaken Professor because I am not a seer if I was events that need not have taken please, would have been stopped."  
  
"I believe that you who is mistaken my dear. You are a fire gazer."  
  
"No I have been lucky."  
  
"Bella you know that is not true.'  
  
"It is Remus."  
  
"Arabella, you must learn that you are a true seer, and that events which are seen and can't be seen are already predetermined. You can not blame yourself when there is nothing you could have done."  
  
"Perhaps, but I don't think this is the time for this discussion."  
  
"You are right."  
  
"So will you take the position?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well Bella it looks like you won't need to worry about leaving Harry this year." Sirius teased. Arabella glared at him in annoyance that he would say such a thing in front of the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Now for the last order of business and this concerns you Sirius. I believe it would be beneficial for all if Snuffles was to occupancy his owner Remus Lupin this year enabling him to keep a watchful eye on a few Gryffindor students as well as I am sure Remus could us a subject to demonstrate curse on during the year." The last part was said with such mirth that the headmaster was having a hard time controlling himself.  
  
"Excellent this will be great, thankyou Headmaster." Sirius didn't seem to here the end of the headmaster's comments but lost interest in the conversation after the professor had expressed his wish for him to stay at Hogwarts. 'The pranks I can pull.' Sirius smiled to himself.  
  
"Well I believe it is best for all, plus you do pine when you are left alone." Sirius blushed at Dumbledore's comment.  
  
"Now since this is all out of the way how about some lunch?'  
  
"Well Professor that is a lovely thought, however we really should get home and make sure Harry is ok."  
  
"I thought you would say that, so I sent Dobby to go and make sure Mr Potter is alright." He tried not to smile.  
  
"Well I guess we can stay for lunch then." Remus said.  
  
Harry was in his room he had only found half of what he need and was now trying to work out what else was missing. When a loud pop caused him to jump. He turned around to find Dobby the house elf staying behind him.  
  
"Dobby, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Harry Potter sir, Dobby is coming to see if you need anything. Master Dumbledore told Dobby to make sure that Harry Potter has everything that he needs."  
  
"Well, thanks Dobby but there is nothing really I need help with. You see right now I am just looking for my things so I can pack my trunk for Hogwarts."  
  
"Well that Harry Potter sir is something Dobby can help with using house elf magic." Dobby put his hands up straight in the air and bought them quickly down in front of him causing a loud clap when they met. All Harry's items appeared on his bed cleaned and polished.  
  
"Thankyou Dobby you have saved one so much time, I don't know how to thankyou."  
  
"Harry Potter is so kind; he need not need to thank Dobby, Dobby was just glad to be of help. If Harry Potter would like Dobby can pack his trunk."  
  
"Dobby there really is no need but if you like." He didn't mind the elf helping him, but he didn't want Dobby to go to any extra trouble for him.  
  
"It's no trouble at all sirs," so with a wave of him hands Harry's trunk was packed.  
  
"Thankyou Dobby, since you are my guest after all; would you like a tour of the house." So Harry and Dobby walked around the house for the next 10 minutes, then sat down to lunch, which Dobby had insisted on making.  
  
A few hours later Dobby had left and Harry's guardians were returning home.  
  
"You know what we never thought of, Harry; we never asked him if he wants us there. I mean what kid would want the closest thing he has to parents around him all the time at school." Arabella said.  
  
"Nah Harry wont mind." Sirius answered.  
  
"Well we will just have to ask him." Remus provided the logical solution to their current problem.  
  
"Harry dear could you come down here please." Arabella called to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Coming." Harry called.  
  
"Harry sit down we need to talk to you. Today Professor Dumbledore offered Remus and me teaching positions for the year and for Sirius to occupancy Remus as his pet dog Snuffles. Is this alright with you?'  
  
"Yes of course why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're ok with the idea."  
  
The rest of the night passed quickly.  
  
The next morning Arabella was busy running around the house making sure that everyone would have everything they need for the up going year.  
  
Sirius was working in the garden; he was de-gnome. Remus had escaped the task in the morning as he assured Bella that he needed to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things so that he would be able to teach his first classes. Sirius had moaned and mentioned something about a trick to get out of doing housework. He also mumbled about payback later. Remus had asked Harry if he would like to come. Harry said yes immediately as Bella was a person one didn't like to be around she was cleaning and packing.  
  
The had taken the floo network to the leaky cauldron and from there they proceeded to the Arphorcy.  
  
It was about 10am in the morning, when a loud knock got the Summers attention. Mr Summers opened the door and a very large man stood in the door way.  
  
"ello, my name's Rebus Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore sent me to help youn' Kath'rine gets her school sup'lies. I'm t'e game keeper at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh yes the headmaster said you would becoming we are very grateful for this."  
  
"Think nothin' of it."  
  
Katherine and Hagrid had taken the underground to get to the Leaky Cauldron. The entire time Katherine asked questions about the wizarding world, the people in it, Hogwarts and any other questions, which popped into her head.  
  
"So Hagrid, what is wee going to do first."  
  
"Well we need to go to Gringots to change the muggle money into wizardin' currency. Ya got your Hogwarts list?"  
  
"Yes, so can I really bring a pet?"  
  
"Yep, wat you goin' to bring."  
  
"I would like to bring my cat Charlotte so at least I know someone there."  
  
"Ah don't worry; in no time ya make heaps of friends, I felt the same way on my first day. Will 'ello Professor, Harry. Kath'rine, this is Professor Lupin who teachers defence against the dark arts, and the lad next to him is Harry Potter."  
  
"Well hello, how do you do I'm Katherine Summers?" She shooks both men's hands.  
  
Harry looked at the beautiful 16 year old girl with red hair the most fascination feature about her was her eyes. The colour of them seemed to draw him in but he couldn't describe them. They weren't any colour he had seen before, a mixture of blue, green and grey that blended together but on closer inspection you were able to see each separate colour and how they blended together in a type of rainbow.  
  
"Well Hagrid what brings yo to Diagon Alley today?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Ah just helpin' Kath'rine, get her school supplies."  
  
"Ah very well."  
  
Hagrid and Remus just looked at Katherine and Harry who still hadn't released each others hands.  
  
"Well Harry, we probably should be going we still have to go pick up a few things."  
  
"Ah yeah ok Remus."  
  
"Well I guess I shall see you on the train."  
  
"Train?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Ah yeh I havn't gotten to that bit yet Kath'rine."  
  
"Ok I will just have to take your word for it then Harry. But it was nice to meet you and you professor Lupin."  
  
They all shook hands and departed. Remus and Harry had to pick up a few things yet before departing. Once or twice Harry had caught a few glimmers of the red head, who was accompanying his first ever friend.  
  
Remus couldn't help but smirk at his unofficial Godson. 'I have to tell Sirius about this one.'  
  
"Hey Remus what do you know about Katherine?"  
  
"Not very much."  
  
"Well how is it that if she is new just coming to Hogwarts that she doesn't know about the train and why is Hagrid showing her around?"  
  
"I ... arh don't actually know the answers to those questions; maybe you should ask her on the train." It was the first white lie he had told his godson and he felt awful about it. But as those answers were all to do with the order of the Phoenix, he couldn't actually say them.  
  
Once they arrived home Remus had been told by Arabella to go outside a help Sirius he wasn't getting out of it that easy.  
  
So the two friends were left out in the garden alone.  
  
"So Moony how was Diagon Alley today, must have been more fun the spending the entire day in this ruddy garden."  
  
"Padfoot, get over it or I wont tell you something about Harry."  
  
"Now Moony you can't do that to me. Spill."  
  
"Fine... well today while we were in Diagon Alley, Harry and I met up with Hagrid who happened to be showing around Katherine Summers."  
  
Sirius looked puzzled. He remembered the name but couldn't connect it.  
  
"The phoenix child."  
  
"Oh yeah thanks Moony, mental blank and all."  
  
"Well as I was saying, we met up with them introductions were exchanged and your Godson got that looking him eyes... you know the one James go the first time he saw Lilly. Well after we left shop that shop we continued getting everything we had to pick up and Harry would spend the entire time looking out the window to see if he could spot them." Remus and Sirius both smiled at each other.  
  
"Well this is good news." Sirius smiled.  
  
"And how would that be so?"  
  
"Now I have someone to pass all my wisdom to women about onto."  
  
"And what wisdom would that be, from my recollections the only girl you truly loved was Arabella and she hated what you would call your wisdom."  
  
"Ah well yes, but Bella is I mean was a different kind of women."  
  
"Yeah she wouldn't put up with your crap," laughed Remus  
  
"Hey Moony that was harsh."  
  
"But true. So speaking of Bella what's going on between you two?"  
  
"Moony to tell you the truth I have no idea. I don't know if I even have a shot anymore; 12 years is a long time."  
  
"Padfoot, I can't believe it, the mightily Mr Padfoot giving up."  
  
"Well I hate to disappoint Mr Moony so I guess I am back in the game."

TBC

An: to who ever is reading this i work on the policy once i get a review for a chapter you will get the next one in the next 24 hours. :D Just thought you might want to know. So R & R and make everyone happy


	8. The New Year

Chapter 8 – The New Year  
  
'I can't believe there not up yet we are going to be late.' Arabella continued to banging on the doors of all three sleeping males. However when it came to Harry's she was always a little softer. "You all the have the count of three till I come in there and make you all sorry you were born male!!"  
  
Once she had completed the sentence all three former sleeping occupants rushed out of their respective rooms. "Now Bella, there is no need to resort to threats we are coming." Remus said.  
  
Arabella began to mutter something under her breath that was in auditable to the rest of the group. "Ok I want you three, dressed in 10 minutes with your trunks by the door when you come down, on the way to breakfast."  
  
"Yes Bella." They all answered in unison while smirking.  
  
Breakfast was a quick event and due to the late sleepers of the house they were running late and if they didn't leave soon they would end up missing the train.  
  
"Ok Katherine do you have everything?"  
  
"Yes Mum I have everything; _remember _you repacked my trunk last night to make _sure_."  
  
"Well I was just making sure."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you." asked her father.  
  
"Well that would be a bit hard as neither of you can do magic, it all cool Hagrid told me exactly what I have to do, don't worry I will see you at Christmas now I better go before I am late." Katherine departed from her parents at the entrance of the train station. She reached the platform in no time. Hagrid had told her what she needed to do 'now all you gotta do is walk straight through the wall between platforms nine and ten, and if ya is feelin a bit nervous I would take a bit of a run to starts with.' She looked at the wall, was she crazy to even consider doing this it was a solid brick wall for Christ's sake.  
  
It would seem as she was not the only person running late, as a group of people came pushing large trolleys with similar items to hers down the platform. As they came closer she recognized two of the company as Harry and Remus, another was a very beautiful young woman and the other was a very large black dog, which seemed to draw her attention. They quickly glanced around and not noticing anyone was watching they disappeared from the platform through the very solid looking black stone wall.  
  
After they had gone, she gathered the courage and ran through the wall to her surprise instead of coming to a sudden halt she appeared on the other side surrounded by lots of other people. She saw that the only people she knew were talking with a large family of red heads. She made her way down the platform  
  
After loading her trunk she made her way down the carriages looking for a place to sit. She reached the second last compartment to be met by a boy about her age trying to capture a green toad that was doing its best job to be totally evasive.  
  
She stepped in and caught the toad with one hand, handing it back to the boy. "Hi do you mind if I sit in here every where else is full."  
  
"Of course not and thankyou for the help with Trevor, he always seems to be getting away from me."  
  
"No problem, Katherine Summers nice to meet you."  
  
"Neville Longbottom; Gryffindor house, what's your house?"  
  
"No clue I am new this year."  
  
Once saying farewell to the Weasleys, the Hogwarts students and teachers got onto the train; Remus Arabella and Sirius made there way down the train to the last compartment, which was reserved for teachers, leaving the students to find there own seats as none of them really wanted to be seated with teachers for the entire trip, despite the friendship the shared.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione moved down the train all the compartments seemed to be already full, they came to the second last to find it only had two occupants Harry recognized them both; one was Neville Longbottom and the other was Katherine Summers who he had met in Diagon Alley with Remus.  
  
"Hey do you guys mind if we share with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah Harry, come on in. This is Katherine Summers."  
  
"Yeah we have already met" interrupted Katherine.  
  
"Well we haven't been probably introduced I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley."  
  
"Nice to meet you, as Neville said I'm Katherine; so are you guys all in the same house?"  
  
"Yep Gryffindor the best house ever" interjected Ron.  
  
"Biased aren't we, but you do have a point they are all extremely nice, well the ones I have met." She smiled.  
  
"So what school are you coming here from?"  
  
"Well, St Margot's in London."  
  
"But that's a Muggle school isn't it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well yes...."  
  
"Then how can you be comin to Hogwarts?" butted in Ron.  
  
"It's a very interesting story actually...." So she told them all about how Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived on her door step one day after school and her meetings with them. How they had tested her abilities in a wide range of subjects and told her what classes she would be taking.  
  
"This is amazing I have never heard of anything like it, Hogwarts A History doesn't mention any precedent for this." Hermione was shocked.  
  
"Well I hope you're in Gryffindor then" added Neville.  
  
The doors to the compartment swag open to reveal a boy with bleach blonde hair and to others, which appeared to be more gorillas then human.  
  
"Well look what we have here the Gryffindor misfits, a Mudblood, a Weasel, a Squib and the bloody pathetic Potter, oh and look you found someone else to join your band of social outcasts. So Potter who is this?"  
  
"Malfoy get out of here."  
  
"What are you going to do Weasley? You would be wise to heed my warning and socialise with a more respectable party." He said to Katherine.  
  
"If you are referring to yourself then I think you have the chain wrong; I would be going down rather then up in your case."  
  
"You would be wise to watch your tongue, especially when you don't know who you are dealing with."  
  
"And I would advise the same of you, your confidence is not an accent."  
  
Malfoy Crabbe and Golye withdrew their wands and trained them on the four occupants of the carriage, who followed with the same action.  
  
"I would advise Malfoy that you consider your odds very carefully, there are four of us here while you are only have two of the stupidest people in our year to back you up."  
  
"Potter, are you forgetting that Longbottom is one of the people who is covering you back."  
  
Remus, Arabella and Sirius heard the raised voices in the other compartment. Since Remus was the most likely choice of the three, he was left to see to the about situation that was occurring in the other room.  
  
"What appears to be going on here Harry, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing Professor." Spat Draco, "We were merely catching up on the event of each others lives occurring over the summer. See ya Potter." The three Slytherin left heading towards the front of the train, no doubtingly to torment other students.  
  
"Harry what happened in here?"  
  
"Nothing Remus, just Malfoy and his usual end of summer greeting."  
  
"Alright Harry, hello again Neville, Hermione, Ron and Katherine."  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin." Said Katherine  
  
"Well I best get back to my cart, behave your selves and have fun."  
  
The rest of the time pasted quickly, some time after the lady who brought the food cart around left, Neville, Ron and Harry decided that they should say hello to the other 6th year students; leaving Hermione and Katherine alone in the carriage.  
  
"So Hermione tell me about Hogwarts, I only really know what Hagrid told me?"  
  
"Well if you want to know about Hogwarts you would do best to read Hogwarts A History, it really is a fascinating book."  
  
"I'll do that, so what are the people at Hogwarts like? I mean I haven't met many of them is there anything I should know?"  
  
Hermione began to tell Katherine all about the students at Hogwarts, which she was acquainted with.  
  
"Thanks I really appreciate everything, now I don't feel so nervous."  
  
"My pleasure Katherine."  
  
"Call me Kat saying Katherine all the time is just tiering, I do hope that despite what house I get into we can still be friends?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well you girls better get changed, we'll be there soon."  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
The girls quickly changed in their school robes, and the boys came back into the cart for the last 10 minutes of the ride.  
  
"First years this way first years this way."  
  
"Hello Hagrid."  
  
"Well hello Katherine, Professor Dumbledore told me that you are to come with the first years. Harry Ron Hermione Neville I will see you guys soon I hope." He winked at them.  
  
"Ok well I guess I will see you guys later."  
  
"Bye Katherine, and see you soon Hagrid." Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville quickly said good bye to Katherine and left for the carriages waiting just outside the station.  
  
The first years and Katherine followed Hagrid, down the path to the boats waiting to take them to Hogwarts. The students didn't need to worry about rowing the boats as they were charmed to take them across the lake. All the first years doubled up and took a boat until Katherine and Hagrid were left, "how about the two of us share a boat? Wouldn't want you to be all on yeh own now would we."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." She smiled.  
  
The trip took no time at all and soon they were being lead by Professor McGonagall into a room just outside the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Now soon you will pass through these doors and join your house mates, but first you must be shorted into your houses; they are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."  
  
The student body was seated at the four house tables and everyone was talking among themselves, about not only their holidays, but also the new teachers that were seated at the staff table.  
  
"I'm glad Professor Lupin is back to teach."  
  
"You and me both Hermione, plus it also means we get to see more of Snuffles." Said Harry.  
  
"I still cant believe we did so well in defence the amount of extra studying we had to do was incredible, not that I am saying that was bad, but that women didn't teach us anything last year at all."  
  
"You will have no argument from me 'mione" said Ron. He couldn't wait for the sorting to be over that way they could eat.  
  
The door opened and the Deputy Headmistress lead in to the hall a bunch of nervous first years and a girl how appeared to be in her 6th year. The murmurs started about the mystery girl at once however ceased when Professor McGonagall began.  
  
"You will each step forward when you name is called and the sorting hat will placed on your head and you will be sorted in your houses."  
  
Adams Jessica - Ravenclaw  
  
Bernard Christopher - Slytherin  
  
Barns Michael - Gryffindor  
  
Davidson Laura - Slytherin and the sorting went on until only one girl was left the mysterious girl who had been on everyone's mind since she walked into the room.  
  
"Summers Katherine" called McGonagall.  
  
'Ok so this isn't so hard.' She took her seat on the three legged stool and awaked judgment.  
  
'Well I see we have a special treat this year, the gifted child, I wondered when I would get to see you. You do realise we have all been waiting for you.'  
  
'Huh we... actually I have no idea what you are talking about but that seems to happen to me a lot lately. I don't suppose that you would be so kind as to enlighten me to why you think I am so special.'  
  
'Arh so they haven't told you yet, oh well it's not my place as I can see that you have been told before. Despite that matter I think we should get to the present task at hand, assigning you a house. You would do well in any of the houses that is for sure. You are loyal to a fault a trait prided by any Hufflepuff. Cunning and sneaky especially when it comes to words.' The sound of the old hat laughing filled her head. 'I am able to see everything about you including that incident with one of your teachers a few years back I must commend you on that job.'  
  
'Why thank you I did admire that one myself. However I would not want to be in Slytherin, could you please put me somewhere else.'  
  
'Well now my girl I haven't finished yet but I shall remember that. You are smart and pride yourself on achieving your tasks set in front on you making Rowel Ravenclaw proud to have you in her house. However despite all these things I find about you the qualities of honour and justice seem to stick out. Mmm yes you are a difficult student indeed that last time I had this much trouble was with our young celebrity Mr Potter. Well I shall have to think about this, just give me a minute.'  
  
"What the hell is going on I mean she been up there longer then you were Harry."  
  
"You don't have to tell me Ron I am here to, I have no idea what is happening, and but the looks of things neither do any of the teachers I mean look at Snape's face, I never thought I would see the day when he was shocked and that is nothing compared to McGonagall's."  
  
'Well you are difficult as I said you would do well in any house, but your sense of justice and honour only would fit best in one house indeed.'  
  
'Well as long as it isn't Slytherin I don't really care which house I am in.'  
  
'You have no need to worry I shalt be placing you there but you would do well to remember this that ones that seem to be rotten may surprise you when you peel the outer layers away. Now since you have been up here for so long and the rest of the school seems to be wondering if I can still do my job...' "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The applause was amazing all the houses were cheering, some because the girl that had been so hard to place was indeed placed, that they were now able to eat, and that the sorting hat was still able to do its job, however there was also the basic reason that Gryffindor had a new member.  
  
"Now that we are all seated, I have a few start of term notices that must be taken care of, Mr Filch has asked me to make special note that if any of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes are found on any student they will be in very serious trouble." Dumbledore couldn't help but smile, by Angus insistence for this to be said he had just ensured the twins legacy to live on and had given them the tools to do so.  
  
"Secondly the forbidden forest is now and had always been strictly forbidden to all students. As you may have noticed we have a new student that is joining our 6th year students Ms Katherine Summers and I hope you will make her extremely welcome. And finally I am happy to announce that Professor Lupin has agreed to rejoin our teaching staff as the defence against dark arts teacher. (The applause was huge, they would finally have a teacher how actually knew something.) Also in addition to Professor Lupin's appointment he has brought along his pet dog Snuffles, who I am told is very friendly with student, however I would advise that you do not try too many pranks on him; his bit is worse then his bark as I have been told. Now sadly Professor Trelawney was killed these holidays and will be greatly missed. So Professor Figg has agreed to fill the position of Divination teacher. With all that said marbles taste nothing like chocolate."  
  
And within seconds the great hall was filled with food.  
  
"Hermione I have a question at the sorting today, the sorting hat said that Harry was a celebrity, what did it mean?" Kat asked.  
  
"Umm, well it really is a long story, maybe you should ask him."  
  
"Some how I don't think he would tell me, would you please I'd really don't want to say the wrong thing."  
  
"Ok." Hermione got out of her four post bed and crawled onto Katherine's, she pulled the curtains closed to ensure that they wouldn't wake the other girls in there dormitory and she told her about the story behind the boy who lived.  
  
In the morning the Gryffindors where all seated at the tables, awaiting there timetables to be handed out by Hermione and Ron the 6th year prefects.  
  
Hermione had received owls in all her subjects therefore she had been accepted into all the classes she had been previously been taking.  
  
Arithmancy Charms Transfiguration Potions Defence against the dark arts Astrology Care of Magic History of Magic Herbology  
  
Harry had also pulled through with all the classes he had needed for becoming an Auror so had Ron, which surprised not only them but also Professor Snape because the trio had all been accepted into Owl Potions. The boys would be taking all the same subjects as in there fifth year except for History of Magic and Astrology, which pleased them both greatly however it seems that despite everything they were destined to take another year of Divination. Maybe it would not be too bad because Arabella was taking it.  
  
Katherine's timetable was similar to the boys she would be taking the same subjects as they were. 'Well at least I won't have to find my way along the corridors on my own.'  
  
"Kat I can't believe you choose Divination it is a really horrible subject, sorry Harry I know Bella is taking it but still I don't think much of it."  
  
"Don't worry 'mione I think she would agree with you most of the time."  
  
"Hey, none of this was my choice, since I didn't take the OWLS test; so therefore Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall choose my subjects on the results of the tests they did over the summer on me."

TBC

An: I just wanted to thank all the guys that reviewed i love hearing anything you have to say. Next chapter entitled encounter with Snape (one of my favourite chapters) if u would like to read it u know what u have to do :D review.... 


	9. Encounter with Snape

Chapter 9 – Encounter With Snape  
  
Their last class for the first day was double potions with the Slytherins; each year the two houses had been put together it was like a punishment Snape devised for them especially.

Standing outside the classroom waiting for the beginning of what they thought as hell.  
  
"So is anyone going to tell me what is to bad about potions, that you guys look like you are all going to your very own execution?"  
  
"Snape..." Harry Replied.  
  
"Malfoy..." Ron stated.

"Oh come on you guys, its not that bad; true potions can be ...umm trying."  
  
"Hermione come on Snape hates Gryffindor and the only house he likes is his own."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Oh come on its true."  
  
"Enter" Snape hissed from the door to the potions classroom. "Today we will be making Catonius Raptus this potion had a unique effect. Does anyone no what it would be?"  
  
Hermione rose her hand in the air; Snape glanced at her and then over to the Slytherins. "I see no one knows the answer, which means no one did their homework. For you information this potion when brewed correctly will result in putting a person into a sleep which appears to be a coma, the antidote which you will learn to brew on Friday must be administered within 1 week.'  
  
Katherine frowned and whispered to Ron, "Why didn't he ask Hermione?"  
  
"Ms Summers you are talking in class 10 points from Gryffindor." Katherine sat shocked. "Collect your ingredients and begin instructions are on page 13 of you text. Remember that you must add the leeks wood before you at the catstail shells."  
  
"So what the hell was that with Snape, Ron?"  
  
"As we said before, it was just Snape being Snape."  
  
"I can't believe he gets away with that, I mean we had some mean teachers at St Margot's but come on."  
  
"Mr. Longbottom you potion is to thick 15 points from Gryffindor" which was the result of Malfoy and his baboons tampering.  
  
"Ms Summers, you should be finished by now and you would be if you had not been talking with Mr. Weasley instead of doing what you should be doing." Malfoy sniggered at the conversation.  
  
"Where do you get off talking to people like that?"  
  
"You maybe new but you have a thing or two to learn 30 points from Gryffindor now sit down and finish you potion, before I give you a detention."  
  
"Who do you think you are, YOU CANT TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THINGS, I don't know what pole you have up your butt but I think you should see a nurse about its removal. Also I see how you look done at Muggleborns and you should know that muggles as you call them have more manners then you ever will or have had."  
  
Then the glass beakers around the room exploded and the cauldrons bubbled. Katherine picked up her bag and left the room, the door to the Potions room slammed shut.  
  
Snape's mouth hung open at what had just happened "All of you get back to work NOW!"  
  
Hagrid was tending to a new animal he had found for his third year care of magical creatures class, when a small young red head women came storming out of the entrance hall muttering to herself.  
  
'Well I wonder what Kath'rine's doing out 'ere, class hasn't even finished yet.' "Kath'rine...." But the girl just kept her course and went straight into the forest.  
  
Hagrid couldn't believe what he was seeing, but after a few seconds he took off at a sprint towards the forest, where only moments ago the girl had entered.  
  
At the edge of the forest a book bag laid along with a Hogwarts cloak. The man didn't know what to make of the situation but he couldn't leave her in their on her own.  
  
"Kath'rine, Kath'rine its Hagrid where are ya?" Hagrid ventured in a couple hundred meters but found no trace of the red. So he made his way back to the castle. 'Dumbledore will know what to do.'  
  
Hagrid came bustling into the office, breathing deeply it was obvious that he had just been running. Snape and McGonagall sat in front of the headmaster, Snape in a particularly vexed mood.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore Sir, its Kath'rine she ran into the forest and I couldn't find her, I did look but she appeared to have vanished."  
  
"As I said Headmaster the girl has no regard for rules she should be expelled."  
  
"Serveus calm down, as you know Professor McGonagall is the only one that can make that decision."  
  
"Now, I think there are many things we will be able to we have to learn about our new student. But I don't think we will be able to find her unless she wishes to be found. The only person I believe would have any luck would be an animal who knew the forest well."  
  
The person the headmaster was speaking of was Sirius Black who had occupancies Remus Lupin and Harry Potter to school.  
  
"Hagrid, thank you why don't you go back to you duties but would you please inform me if there are any sightings of her."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Minerva would you please go and see if you could locate Sirius and Remus for me I believe you will find them in Remus Lupin office, Thank you."  
  
"Now Serveus would you please explain to me what happened in your class today?"  
  
So Snape went into detailed about the events leading up to Ms Summers departure from his class leaving out specific details when relating it the insults that were throw at him.  
  
10 minutes later Professor McGonagall appeared at the large engraved door, which leads to the Headmasters Office, accompanied by a large dog and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Headmaster, you wanted to see us? "asked Remus.  
  
"Yes it seems out new student has wondered into the forest after a conversation with Serveus. And I was wondering if you and Sirius would be so kind to see if you could find her; as it is my belief that your presence as an animal will cause the least amount of attention."  
  
"Professor I would be happy to help but what type of conversation with Snape could cause a student to enter the Forbidden forest?" Sirius smiled at Snape, slyly knowing full well he would have to recount the tale.  
  
"It seems that Ms Summers has a temper that would easily match Molly Weasley..." a smile passed his lips at the though and Remus returned the gestured. "...And that after speaking her mind she fled to the forest for solitude. Serveus what was the damage in you class again?" A twinkle sparkled behind his glasses.  
  
"It would appear that all the backers that the students were using as well as 6 cauldrons will have to be replaced." Snape scolded Black after spiting out the information.  
  
Remus looked confused. "Albus... what is Snape talking about was there an explosion in the Potions class and what does this have to do with Katherine?"  
  
"It appears that Ms Summers, has a temper to match the colour of her hair, I think the best way to explain this would be do you remember in Harry's third year that incident surrounding Harry's aunt. "  
  
"Your telling me that Katherine did all that damage." Sirius telling shocked.  
  
"Yes and without a wand may I add. Now Sirius if you would be so kind, to go and search for her, but I doubt you will find her. And Remus if you would accompany him to the forest it will be less obvious to the students."  
  
"Yes headmaster" So all four wizard and witches departed leaving the headmaster alone with his thoughts.  
  
As the 3 wizards passed thought the great hall "So Snevilus, what did you do to you students this time that got one so mad?"  
  
"Black I advise you to shut you mouth or you will find a nice surprise in your food."  
  
The ever choice of reason stepped in. "come on Padfoot let see if we can find this girl."  
  
And with that the three departed.  
  
The dinning room was bursting with conversation about the events, which had occurred in 6th your potions  
  
"Ron you have to tell us if it is true, did the new 6th year really tell Snape off? Fred inquired.  
  
"Yep, it's true."  
  
"So Roninkins tell us what happened." George waited in anticipation  
  
"Nothing must really happen she lost her head and told a teacher off." Hermione replied matter – of – factly leaving out that bit about the equipment they were using.  
  
"You can't ..."  
  
"Be serious..."  
  
"Someone told Snape off..."  
  
"It's never been done before." The twins couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"Ron come on you have to tell us what she said."  
  
So Ron began to retail the tail of the first person that had ever told Snape off, that had lived after the fact. When he approached the bit about the equipment he was quickly silence by two kicks from his best friends under the table.  
  
"So what are you too doing here anyway?" Asked Hermione  
  
"Well, we had a meeting in Hogsmead."  
  
"So we decided to come and see our favourite house."  
  
"Yeah right, so what was the meeting about?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Our little icklyronikins."  
  
"When are you going to give that up?" Ron scolded  
  
"About the same time Bill lets mum cut his hair." Said Fred.  
  
"So what was the meeting about?" Asked Harry  
  
"Well since our shop is doing so well in Diagon Alley..."  
  
"we thought that we should expand..."  
  
"Since we are daily running out of stock, and Hogwarts students are our best customers."  
  
"Were thinking about setting up a smaller shop in Hogsmead."  
  
"Wicked." Said Ron  
  
"Yep little brother."  
  
A young girl sat under the shade of a tree in a clearing deep inside the forest.  
  
"Charlotte where did you come from?" the cat simple brushed against its friend.  
  
"Well look at the fine mess I got me into, first day and I probably will be expelled, but he so deserved it. It can't believe he is able to treat students like that."  
  
The cat meowed as if agreeing with the conversation.  
  
Her hand, moved and affectively begun to scratch behind the ears of the feline.  
  
"Child, you should not be in here." The centaur stood inform of the girl.  
  
"And why would that be, there is nothing in here, which I should be afraid of." Katherine replied quickly but full of confidence.  
  
"Despite you opinions it would be recommended you be careful as you are an important figure in the up coming battle."  
  
"Huh... what are you talking about?"  
  
"The stars, they speak the truth only one needs to lift ones head and read what is written."  
  
"Ok... I will take you word for it, my name is Katherine Summers, former student of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"I am Friens, and I think you are misguided as to you future path." After many months of conversation between the centaurs, Hagrid and Dumbledore, Friens was accepted back into the forest, with his herd.  
  
"Well it is very nice to meet you and I hope you are right because my parents will be very pissed if I am kicked out of school on the first day of classes. Am I right to in assuming that you are a centaur?"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"Are you the only one?"  
  
"No my heard lives within these woods, which we share with may other creatures, not all as kind as one would hope."  
  
"Ok thanks for the info. Would you take me to meet the others like you?"  
  
The Centaur looked towards the heavens, "the stars say that our paths are destined to cross many times and that a friendship shall form between our two races and it will be the child that shall bring both herds together."  
  
"I trust you know what you are talking about, so it that a yes?"  
  
"Yes that is a yes, if you will follow me, I shall introduce you to the leader among us, Madam Xcel. She is that oldest and wisest among us."  
  
"Cool, lead the way."  
  
So the three headed off into the forest but half way through their journey they came across the wolves of the forest.  
  
"Centaur you dare bring a human into our depths" the alpha wolf addressed the creature.  
  
"Hi, how are you doin? I'm the human, name is Katherine Summers."  
  
"Grrr!!!"  
  
"Hold you tongue wolf, this is the child that the stars speak of."  
  
"Ok what is this 'the child the stars speak of' bit cos a little bit more information I could use?" asked Katherine.  
  
"I am sorry Ms, you are welcome anytime, if thee ever needs any help all thy has to do is ask. Saying this I would like you to except Burned here as a guard while you are in these woods." A wolf from behind the pack stepped forward with its head lowered.  
  
"Umm... thanks but it's really not necessary."  
  
"We insist."  
  
"Thanks you... it was nice meeting you and hope it will occur again."  
  
So the wolf the human the cat and the centaur continued deeper into the forest, meeting along the way may different species, which occupied the forest.  
  
Just within the tree cover a man waited; his eyes scanned the area surrounding his expression unreadable.  
  
A black dog came bounding out of the trees, the dog; which retained the size of a small bear and bared remarkable resemblance to a grim, the dog stooped at the feet of a man. Both glanced around and where the god once sat now stood a very tall man.  
  
"Did you see anything Padfoot?"  
  
"Nah Moony I couldn't even pick up a sent not surprising since I have never meet the girl, but I have to say I already like her she hides her trail like a pro and tells Snape off."  
  
"Well Dumbledore said it was unlikely that we would find her and you should try not to bait Snape so much."  
  
"Come on Remus you can't tell me that it wasn't funny to see the express on Snape's face when I asked what happened."  
  
"Sirius... you should try to act you age but I must admit Snape express was worth a laugh it reminds me of the time you turned his robes into a tutu and caused him to dance where ever he went for the next 6 hours."  
  
"Year that was funny, James idea of the timer was a classic."  
  
Both paused thinking about their lost friend.   
  
"Albus you were correct, Sirius could find no trace of Katherine."  
  
"I didn't expect anything different, but thank you for looking; I guess we will just have to wait until Ms Summers returns on her own."  
  
"Madam Xcel, I am..."  
  
"I know who you are it is written in the stars, you are the child we have been waiting for."  
  
"Ok, well I am Katherine and could someone explain to me what all this stuff is about me written in the stars."  
  
"It is not our place to tell of such matters, in time all will be revealed." With this all the centaurs turned and raised their heads to the sky and gazed at the stars, which shone down above them. "Child, I believe it is time you take your leave from us as the woods have grown dark and are not even safe for yourself despite your gifts. I would like to extend an invitation that you are welcome anytime within the forest. Friens, Bourn, Kay and Chelsea will escort you to the end of the wood."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate it."  
  
Then the child and the cat accompanied by the wolf and centaurs left the wood together.  
  
There on the steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood four figures and what appeared to be a large black dog. Their eyes fixed on the same point just inside the tree line where dark shadows appeared to be moving within the trees. Moving closer towards the tree line, until the light of the moon illuminated the faces of the company. Out of the trees stepped four centaurs, a wolf within the company of a cat and a human girl.  
  
"Headmaster sir...."  
  
"I see them Hagrid."  
  
The pack moved closer to the school until they stood in front of the steps.  
  
The four stood amazed at what stood before them even the dog, which expression was lessened but still present. Only Albus Dumbledore the headmaster and oldest of the company was able to hide his expression and thus thoughts.  
  
The young girl climbed down from the back of the centaur. "Thank you Friens."  
  
"No, it is we who will thank you; Madam Xcel had asked me to express her wishes that you are welcome anytime and will always have the protection of our heard if the need may arise." Bowing and receiving the same gesture back the centaurs departed.  
  
The wolf then barked and lowered its head and was greeted the same then departed following the centaur back to the tree line.  
  
The cat, which had now remained silence until now; meowed twice and the young girl set her down on the ground the feline walked up the steps and through the entrance, leaving the five humans and the dog on the steps to the halls of the school.  
  
Professor Lupin, McGonagall as well as Hagrid stood bewildered at the situation, which had just played out before them.  
  
"How did you do that?" Hagrid asked before anyone else could get a word in.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"With the animals just then."  
  
"Ummm... I don't know, I umm have always just had this thing with animals especially cats... ummm to answer your question I don't know."  
  
"Indeed" the headmaster affirmed the young girls statements. "It appears we have much to learn about each other." Causing a blush to raise form the youngest member of the company.  
  
"Despite the present facts Ms Summers there are two issues we must address your breaking of school rules and entering the forbidden forest and your conversation you have with Professor Snape in your potions class this afternoon."  
  
She could have sworn she heard the dog laugh. Turning towards him she looked deep into his eyes as if searching for something; her gaze not wavering under the looks of her professors.  
  
She searched the dark eyes of the beast which, sat before her, there was something different about this animal, not like Charlotte but rather that something is concealed behind its eyes.  
  
Sirius stared back at the young women drawn to her eyes. Emotions washed over him of comfort and safety and the feeling that he must protect this child as she was important.  
  
"Ms Summers?"  
  
"I am sorry headmaster."  
  
"It is quiet alright my dear, but let us get back to the matters at hand."  
  
She nodded her head signaling the headmaster to continue.  
  
"Now my Ms Summers you do know that the forest is forbidden to all students?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then why may I ask did you enter without the company of a teacher?"  
  
"Umm... I don't know sir, I don't see the danger sir its feels safer then the castle."  
  
"Despite that, I would ask you not to enter is again despite the protection that your friends will provide."  
  
"Now the incident within your potions class..."  
  
"But professor..."  
  
"No Ms Summers, even though Professor Snape may not be the easiest member of the faculty to get along with..."  
  
Katherine turned again she could have sworn that the dog laughed again.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt headmaster, but I swear that the dog laughed."  
  
Remus looked at this friend and mentally scolded him. "Albus I think it is time Snuffles and I depart."  
  
The two left and headed towards the defense against the dark arts office.  
  
"Now where were we, yes so as punishment I will be deducting 80 points for you conduct today, Now please proceed back to your common room."  
  
"I...Umm yes sir, I am sorry."  
  
"There is no need for you to apologies to me, but I must warn you that I will not be so lenient next time."  
  
"Yes sir" and she left making her way back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Professor Sir I must be goin fang will be in a right state if I don't return soon."  
  
"Yes Hagrid thank you for your help."  
  
"Minerva, may I ask you to fetch Remus and his companion and bring them to my office?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Remus slammed the door closed. "Sirius what do you think you are doing you almost gave your self away."  
  
Where only seconds ago sat a dog now stood a man with the same black eyes the large dog processed. The other man stood scolding his friend. "Its not my fault Moony come on you have to admit what Dumbledore was saying was at times hilarious."  
  
"That is not the point you almost gave yourself away. And what was happening between the two of you?"  
  
A knock sounded at the door. Each glanced at each other and Sirius once again became the large black dog.  
  
"Minerva ... yes what can I do for you?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore requires both your presents in his office as soon you possible can." She glanced again at the dog that sat next to his friend.  
  
"Thank you, we will be up in a minute."  
  
After the deputy headmistress had left moony couldn't help but tease his friend. "What you have done now." Moony smiled at his friend.  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Come on Padfoot...." Remus opened the door for his old friend. "You know we should probably get you a dog door."  
  
"Grrr..." the old man with silver in his hair laughed at his friends antics. So the two wondered the halls of the grand castle.  
  
"Sherbet busters" The gargoyle, which guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office, sprung to life and lifted itself off the ground and stepped aside revealing a passage way accompanied by a large staircase which spiraled upwards.  
  
The human and the K-9 stepped onto the staircase which gradually moved them up the tower until they reached a very large and old wooden door. The wood was vanished and covered in numerous engravings in the centre was a large carving of the Hogwarts crest, above it read.  
  
Headmasters Office Albus Dumbledore  
  
Remus knocked on the door, "enter" the two visitors entered and Sirius changed and appeared in his true form.  
  
"Ah Sirius, Remus I am glad you go my message, now Sirius I have a few questions that I would like to ask about what transpired outside. As I am sure Remus does."  
  
Remus gave a quick nod to indicate he indeed did.  
  
"Firstly Sirius if you be kind to describe what happened when Ms Summers gazed at you?"  
  
"Well professor, it is not something that I easily can describe... I felt really calm in her present, but the dog inside of me felt as if I must protect her, that she was very important."  
  
"I see. Now secondly before you left Ms Summers again looked into your eyes. She spoke of something that was not right. I am wondering how it is that she nearly discovered your true form was not a dog."  
  
"I fear that I will also be of little help... it felt like she was searching for something, that she knew that the dog was only half of me."  
  
"I see, I would advise you to keep your contact with Ms Summers to a minimum to prevent her discovering your abilities of an animgus."  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore, could she really tell that about a person?"  
  
"I do not know that full extent of her powers, so for now I would like to proceed with caution."  
  
"Now Remus, I also wished to ask did you feel anything in the presents of our new student."  
  
"I must admit, I did feel something but at the time I didn't make anything of it... the wolf inside of me went tamed as if sedated."  
  
"I see I must look into this further. I will inform you of anything I discover."  
  
"Thank you good evening Professor."  
  
"Woof Woof." Then they departed.  
  
"So Fawks, what do you think about this child... despite the fact that she is the child of the phoenix I have never heard about abilities such as these, what do you know old friend?"  
  
The phoenix flew down from it's perch and landed on the desk in front of the old man. The Phoenix cocked its head on one side, as if something to see if it could trust the old man, then released long beautiful notes.  
  
"I see my old friend thank you." Dumbledore long friendship with the phoenix, allowed him over the years to interpret the phoenix's song, where this was his doing or Fawks was unknown, the information which the phoenix provided was;  
  
'The Phoenix child, as you have named her, will have powers over all beasts, and will thus be protected by them. She is as important to us as she is to you. Her full talents will only emerge in time and she will be the one to help the greatest enemy of your enemy be destroyed. Must is lost and much can not be told about the child for fear of its life. But as the prophecies of Merlin tell she will be as unique in your world as in ours. My old friend. She must be kept safe, neither our, nor your world can so this alone it is only together that she will be safe.'  
  
An: I just wanted to make a small note that I now have a beta thanks to Auntarctic so chapters will take a bit longer to get out but I promise at least once a week.  
  
_**Reviewer Responses:  
**_  
_cardiff bluebird:_ I am glad you like it and this chapter is a bit longer, however they will tend to alternate in size.  
  
_Tanydwr:_ I hope you like this one. :D  
  
_Wytil:_ 1. the idea behind Padfoot and Bella is they were once engaged but then Sirius was sent to Azkaban and they haven't seen each other for 16 years so nothing is what it use to be. 2. Ok there is not much known about the phoenix child so far, now there is a bit in chapter 2 and the prophecy is at the end of chapter 6. 3. Yep, the Potter men always fall for the red heads.


	10. A new out look

**An:** ok I had an idea you guys can decide who wins the Quidditch cup this year. Every review you guys submit tell me which house you want to be in and I will give them 10 pts for every review I receive. :D. Just remember to add the house each time you review. (Review responses at the end.)  
  
_ Chapter 10 – its party time  
_

'Well that definitely was a different type of first day; I don't think anyone will be able to top that. I wonder how long Snape is going to hold this against me. Dumbledore didn't seem so made. I mean he could have done a lot worse then just take points from me. And that dog what was with it I know there is something there that nobody is telling me...'  
  
"Hello dear, how are you what did you think of your first day of classes?"  
  
"I definitely think it is a day that I will defiantly remember it."  
  
"Well that is good, what's the password dear."  
  
"Umm... oh... it's... Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."  
  
"Have a nice night dear."  
  
"You too." The Portrait swang open and Katherine was met with the screams and cheers of the entire common room. A large banner hung from the stairs, with streamers, and balloons strung around the common room, in colours of red and gold.  
  
"Umm, what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Well we would like to introduce over self Fred."  
  
"And George Weasley at your service we heard about..."  
  
"Your first potion class and so we believe..."  
  
"That a party is in order for the girl that told our dear..."  
  
"Potions master where to go."  
  
The party defiantly rated in the top five of all the Gryffindor parties ever held. Katherine was met by many of her peer congratulation her on her memorable first day.  
  
"Now before we make another fun to the kitchen..."  
  
"If there is anything we can do..."  
  
"Just call Ron and he can always get a...."  
  
"Message to us."  
  
"Thanks... ummm... I appreciate it. I think."  
  
"Harry do you know where I could get some food that's not covered in sugar since I missed dinner?"  
  
"Yeah sure come on I will take you down to the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you." The two departed from the common room leaving Ron and Hermione to talk about there friends. Ron turned to Hermione and all they could do was laugh at each other.  
  
"So how is it you know where the kitchen is?"  
  
"Well that's my secret" Harry tickled the pear and was welcomed with the sight of a dark corridor.  
  
"Trust me." The grabbed her hand and led her into the dark hallway.  
  
'You have to be kidding me.' She thought. They were met with a brightly lite room, which was nearly the size of the great hall. Five large tables stood in the middle surrounded by kitchen equipment.  
  
"How can Dobby help Harry Potter sir?"  
  
"Hi Dobby, this is Katherine Summers she just started here."  
  
"How can Dobby help miss, anything miss wants we can get for her."  
  
"Umm if it's not too much trouble I missed dinner and I was wondering if I could get a sandwich, if it's ok."  
  
"Of course miss, its not trouble at all miss, if you need anything just ask Dobby miss."  
  
"Thank you Dobby and please call me Katherine, there is no need for the Miss your doing me a favour."  
  
The small blue creature smiled up at the young girl, and quickly got to work and within 3 minutes the sandwich was sitting in front of the young and hungry girl.  
  
"Would Harry potter sir like anything to eat?"  
  
"No thank you Dobby. So how is life?"  
  
"Dobby is good Harry Potter sir very good, we is working hard and Professor Dumbledore is a good man, and gives Dobby one day a week off."  
  
"That's great Dobby and how is Winky, is she any better?"  
  
"Umm Winky is ok she is still drinking lots of butterbear but not as much as before how many times Dobby is telling her that Professor Dumbledore sir is her new master."  
  
"Dobby do you think that I could talk to Winky?"  
  
"Miss Katherine can try, but I don't think you will be having much luck. Winky does not listen to anyone."  
  
"That's alright I would like to try however."  
  
Dobby lead Katherine into a small room off the side of the kitchen. Dobby came back and began to talk with Harry about everything that happened over the past year.  
  
Half an hour later the door creaked open and out stepped Winky and Katherine.  
  
Winky was in a pair of clean clothes and looked better then she had since, mister Crouch died.  
  
"Winky you look fantastic, Dobby never seen you look so good."  
  
"Winky had a long talk with Miss Katherine and Winky see that she can't morn for her old master that she had to much to do still. Winky is very grateful to Miss Katherine."  
  
"Dobby also wants to thankyou you need anything just ask Dobby and he will get if for you."  
  
"Thanks but I really didn't do anything we should probably be going because curfew is almost up."  
  
"Yep ok."  
  
"Bye Miss Katherine" said Winky.  
  
TBC  
  
**Review responses:  
**  
_Auntarctic:_ Well I was so surprised to see that you reviewed the chapter but I am really glad that you are going to continue reviewing. Thanks for all the help.  
  
_Cardiff bluebird:_ Yeah I that was my favourite part in the chapter as well. Glad to hear you liked it. 


	11. A new friendship in a new world

An: sorry about the wait but exams are just finishing - my last is tomorrow so i thought its about time i post this chapter. :D hope you like it.

Chapter 11 – a new friendship in a new world  
  
"Ok today we are dealin' with a new creature today, now as ya see their over in that pen. Now anyone know what they are?" Asked Hagrid.  
  
Everyone turned their heads and looked at the new creatures Hagrid had brought. They were large Cats similar to the muggle version of a loins except they had bright green eyes, their paws were black and they had no manes.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Catrosis. Their cat like creatures, similar to the muggle lion; except they are more furious and dislike human contact."  
  
"Hermione, yer correct but these Catrosis are more tame and don't really mind human contact. However still be careful around them." The fact that Hagrid said they were to be careful set off the warning bells in the student's heads. The two creatures stood proudly the make had what appeared to be a goatee, distinguishing if form its female counter part.  
  
"Now who would like to come closer and see what they think of ya?"  
  
Everyone mentally took a step back. As always Harry Hermione and Ron went to raise their hands as not to offend Hagrid. However Katherine had beaten them to it.  
  
"Ok Katherine, be careful so that you don't scare 'em."  
  
"Yep." She quickly stepped closer to the pen. At first the Catrosis stepped back, but seeing her eyes they came forward and allowed her to pat their heads, they began to make a sound similar to a purr. Hagrid couldn't be more pleased.  
  
However every time another student was brave enough to attempt to go closer to these huge animals that were easily the size of a small car; would begin to hiss and spit and move away from the approaching students.  
  
For the rest of the class, the students learnt about the animals that rested 7 metres away from them; where only Hagrid and Katherine could get close to the animals, which really didn't worry the rest of the students.  
  
They day had come to a quiet end, classes finished for the day with Newt Levels Transfiguration, which most Gryffindors had managed to receive adequate marks to qualify for. Today they were practicing transfiguring items where size was not an issue. The task set before most students was to transfigure a teapot into a chair, which proved to be more difficult then it sounded. However in the end all students had some resemblance of a chair. Neville Longbottom's chair had glass legs, which was defiantly better then what would have occurred last year.  
  
However the day was over and night had fallen, the students completely their homework in the common room, and where now snuggled in their beds except for one it appeared.  
  
Out in the darkness a 16 year old girl cold be heard crying, leaning against the pen, which held Hagrid's newest subjects for his classes.  
  
Katherine missed her family and friends her new life was fantastic she was having a great time, but it was all still so new. For all the other students in her year they had already had five years experience with the magical world at least. But she was new and had so many things still to learn about Hogwarts and the people here.  
  
Hermione had slipped out of the Gryffindor common room, following her familiar in search of her new room mate. Quickly making her way out of the entrance hall and into the grounds narrowly avoiding an encounter with Peeves. She followed her cat down towards the site of their care of magical creatures' class.  
  
"Katherine what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really, its just well....every thing is all different here."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, my first year I missed everybody back home. My friends and family however I met Ron and Harry and everything got a bit better."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know the magical world isn't so bad we have all sorts of things here... ummm like Quidditch have you heard about that yet."  
  
"Heard the word got no idea what it is about however."  
  
"Ok, the boys would be better to explain it to you. It's a game that is played on broomsticks in the air. Both Ron and Harry play on the Gryffindor team."  
  
"That sound like fun, do you think I can learn?"  
  
"Sure why not, I mean I bet Harry and Ron would love to teach you. They would be on their brooms all the time."  
  
"Well when you find something you enjoy why would you want to stop?"  
  
"I agree, but Quidditch always seems to take them away from their studies. I know they could get better marks if they tried harder."  
  
"Umm... yeah...well..."  
  
"Katherine I have a question for you how did you get out here?"  
  
"Ok I found a passage way from the common room which leads directly into the grounds, one night when I was looking for Charlotte."  
  
"I don't think Fred and George have found that one yet."  
  
A large grey wolf with white paws descended out of the forest and lay down next to Katherine. Hermione quickly got up and backed away shocked at the behaviour of the animal.  
  
"Ah Katherine I would get up if I was you, why aren't you moving?"  
  
"Oh Hermione don't be afraid I know this wolf, this is Celesta. I met her on my first night here."  
  
"Despite that how do you know she won't attack you?"  
  
"I don't know. I have always had this thing... it's like a connection with animals... geez I am not explaining this well, I sound like a freak. Oh well I did my best and therefore I hope you don't hold it against me. Umm sorry I will stop babbling now."  
  
Hermione and Katherine sat on the grass, talking like that for the better part of the night; each telling the other about their family and friends and life outside of Hogwarts.  
  
TBC  
  
_Review Responses:_  
  
**Auntarctic:** TBC – stands for 'to be continued' :D  
  
**Gryffindorchick()** – I am glad u found this story as now I have another reviewer to help me improve it. Oh and yes I also thought it was about time someone brought Snape down from his high horse. (It was my favorite part as well)  
  
**cardiff bluebird** – sorry about the delay in the chapter I am overjoyed to hear u like this story so much. Sadly exams are just finishing for me and so I have not been able to get this out as quickly as I possibly can. Also as I said in my last review since I have just recently acquired a beta chapters will take a little bit longer to come out but I promise they will be out at least once a week unless something drastic happens to me. (p.s just thought you would like to know this is a trilogy so I don't plan on giving up on this story – there is a lot more to come :P)  
  
**House cup Tally:** (don't forget which house when you review)

Gryffindor: 20 points

Ravenclaw: 0 points

Slytherin: 0 points

Hufflepuff: 0 points


	12. Up in the air again

Chapter 12 – Up in the air again  
  
It was Saturday morning and the entire Gryffindor tower was either in bed or sitting around in the common room. Weekends were one of the best times for a Hogwarts student; you were able to still Practice Magic and you had the run of the castle with no classes. Most of the teachers looked the other way but heaven help you if you ran into Snape or Filch.  
  
Harry and Ron sat around, dressed in there usual entire, jeans and t-shirt since robes weren't compulsory on weekends or holidays. Thankfully for the girls who had spend most of the night talking, today was Saturday and therefore no classes to attend.  
  
Hermione woke early this weekend as normal, however she let her partner in last nights curfew breaking endeavour sleep longer. Quickly dressing and showering, she made her way down to the common room.  
  
"Hey do you guys think we could go down to the Quidditch pitch?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Mione you sick or something, you wanna play Quidditch?" asked Ron in disbelief.  
  
"Well actually no, but I was talking to Katherine last night and she would really like to learn how to fly and I thought you guys could teach her; since she should have learned to fly in first year but well...."  
  
"Sure why not what made her ask you, and not us directly?" asked Harry  
  
"Ah well..." So Hermione begun to tell them about what happened last night, leaving out select details, which the boys really didn't need to know.  
  
"Hermione why don't you go wake Katherine, while the two of us fetch our brooms, will meet you in the entrance hall in 20 mins. We'll you also pick up a broom for the two of you."  
  
"Ah... don't worry about me I will bring a book."  
  
"I dont think so... Hermione you would be a better flyer if you flew more." Said Ron  
  
"Ok, ok I will." And with that Hermione fled up the stairs leading to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Ok flying is really simple despite what Hermione says." Stated Ron he was happy that he was actually able to teach someone instead of him being the student.  
  
"Ok cool so let's begin." Katherine was enthusiastic to do something that wasn't school related.  
  
"Ok I think that best way to teach you was the same way Madam Hooch did with us." Harry was trying to think of the best approach, this was not the easiest thing.  
  
So Harry and Ron went through the same procedures that Madam Hooch had them 5 years earlier. And between the contradictions of Hermione, Ron and Harry about what actually took place in their first flying lesion, Katherine took off.  
  
During the trios bickering Katherine gathered enough information that she decide to try it herself. She rose high in the air feeling the wind all around her.  
  
"Boys look up." said Hermione.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Ron!!."  
  
"Sorry Hermione."  
  
"Arh... well shall we join her, since it seems our work is done?" interrupted Harry before his friends got into another battle of the wills.  
  
So Harry, Ron and Hermione got on their brooms and joined the newest member of the group in the air. The four of them began to race around the pitch, with Ron and Harry showing off different stunts for the two girls.  
  
After about 2 hours Hermione was getting sick of flying, so Ron and her landed and moved up to the Quidditch stands, leaving Katherine and Harry to continue their races around the pitch.  
  
Unlike Harry, Katherine didn't think she could spend another couple of hours flying.  
  
"Harry thanks a lot for today."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well I owe you one. However I have one more favour to ask you I really want to do some exercise, does this school have a gym or something."  
  
"Well not actually but I can take you to a place that even better, the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Uh ok...."  
  
So Harry and Katherine left for the castle leaving Hermione and Ron behind who didn't even seem to notice that the other two were departing.  
  
"Oh my god Harry this is incredible, thank you so much for bringing me here." She threw her arms around him and hugged him.  
  
Harry just blushed at the affection the red head was showing him. 'She's so beautiful, but she would never think of me like that.'  
  
After a few hours exercising Katherine headed back to the tower for a shower, where she met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione again, where they all headed down to dinner.  
  
Hermione and Ron were involved in a conversation, leaving Katherine and Harry to talk.  
  
"I wanted to ask you, where did you go after out first potions class?"  
  
"I uh... went into the forest, where I uh... met up with some of the animals in there."  
  
"Really, every time I go in there something awful seems to happen," said Harry.  
  
"Well then we will have to change it how about you come with me tonight?"  
  
"Er...."  
  
"Come on Harry. I promises you will have a great time."  
  
"Alright."  
  
At the staff table Remus and Arabella were watching their godson and the conversation that was going on between the two students who reminded them strongly of a couple they once new.  
  
The sun had set long before and the common room only had the last of the seventh years who were frantically preparing for their newts.  
  
"Harry are you ready to go?"  
  
"Now..."  
  
"Yep, we can get out of here now and have some fun then be back before anyone notices."  
  
"Alright just let me get something from my dorm."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry raced up to his dorm and quickly retrieved his cloak and map that belonged to his father.  
  
"Alright all set."  
  
They quickly ducked out of the porthole and made there way down through the corridors.  
  
"Kat wait up a minute."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_ The blank parchment changed, to the very unique map of the school.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
So he began to tell her the story of the Marauders, of course leaving out the identity of who Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs where.  
  
"Cool. So is there any more surprises that I should know about?"  
  
"Uh.... well there is this." Harry pulled out his invisible cloak.  
  
"Excellent this is going to be so easy to get outside now." She smiled and he threw the cloak over both of them and they disappeared through the castle into the forest.  
  
"Alright Harry so take the cloak we will be fine from here." So both students reappeared in the blackness of the forest.  
  
"Alright so what do you want to show me?" Katherine began to take him throughout the forest introducing him to all the friends she had made the wolves where the less welcoming of the animals however they were still civil. After 6 hours the hour was 6am in the morning and the sun was being to rise over the east tower of the castle.  
  
"Alright we should probably be getting back?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep you're right, I don't think Hermione would cover for me if she finds me out of bed again."  
  
"So you do this a lot?'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well any time you need company I would be glad to join." He smiled at her. "I had a great time tonight."  
  
"Me too and I would like your company."  
  
"Well lets get back." They began chatting about nothing much important and walking out of the however focusing on their conversation forgetting to put the cloak on.  
  
"Uh.... now I have you!" Mr Flinch had appeared out of know where and was now standing right in front of them.  
  
"ummm...." said Harry  
  
"Well what do we have here students out of bed and in the forest with that, I think that Professor Snape will be giving you a nice long detention for this one. What do you say Mrs Norris?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
Both students had been escorted to professor Snape's office where they had been giving a week of detention each; then had been sent on their way back to their towers.  
  
"Well detentions not that bad it could have been worse," said Katherine.  
  
"You never had detention here before have you, you'll see tomorrow night how bad it can be."  
  
TBC  
  
**Review responses.**  
  
_Gryffindorchick:_ you are the second person to request that – the chapters very in length but chapter 15 is really large and this one is a bit longer then usual.  
  
_Aalikane:_ I am making it that you guys decide who wins the house cup all you have to do is write which house you want to win every time u submit a review and u will get 10 points for that house. And I am glad u liked it.  
  
_Auntarctic:_ Yeah I agree with u about Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
_Cardiff bluebird:_ I'll definitely check out that fic since I am on holidays and have time to read it. And about the extra points if u write it more then once, it doesn't count and yes I will add the extra ones on for chapter 6. :D enjoy.  
  
**House cup points:  
**  
Gryffindor: 40 points

Ravenclaw: 10 points

Slytherin: 10 points

Hufflepuff: 0 points


	13. Be Careful Whos watching

Chapter 13 – Be Careful Who's Watching  
  
It seemed Snape had not changed his personality over the holidays and was just as evil with his detentions as always he decided for the two Gryffindors that to merely clean the caldrons was not enough. So he put together a special detention for the two. They were required to clean every caldron in the school, clean the floor of all six dungeons. Then they were required to gutted and savage the liver, heart and kidneys; placing them in different jars so that they could be used in classes later in the week. A refused to let them go until all the work had been finished without magic and all 200 rats had been sliced to pieces.  
  
Three weeks later, the Gryffindors were to have their first match against the Slytherin house. The grand stands were filled with all the students, the teachers block was also full even Professor Lupin and his dog Snuffles had come out to see the days event.  
  
Professor McGonagall had tried for weeks to find another commentator as good as, Lee Jordan, however she couldn't find anyone to compare; so therefore the school decided to hire him as the school commentator. People also had the suspicion that she didn't really want to see the boy leave.  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen I am back, see even graduating couldn't keep me away. Now I spend my days at Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Jordan stick to the game."  
  
"Oh right you are professor. Ok now for the first Quidditch match of the season we have the great lions against the snakes." He spat. "Making up the teams for the loyal and fair Gryffindors we have Ronald Weasley recently named captain, Harry Potter and 4; two new chasers Hannah Jackson, Ginny Weasley and Alicia Spinnet are our beautiful chaser. And to replace two extraordinary beaters we have Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan."  
  
Snape couldn't believe his ears he leant over and whispered to Professor McGonagall. "I think he is more biased then usual."  
  
"I think I would have to agree, but I can't give him detention." She hid a smile from her college, what could she say; she was glad some things never change.  
  
Harry soared in the air, loving to be back in a real math, playing with the Weasleys or Sirius and Remus was fun however there was nothing like a real game. Harry was lost in the shear pleasure of the game, and didn't actually hear Lee announce the Slytherin players. Who had six new members and their new captain Draco Malfoy. The only thing that bought Harry's attention to the commentator's box, was Professor McGonagall "JORDON, BE A LITTLE LESS BIASED OR AT LEAST A LITTLE LESS OBVEIOUS."  
  
"Right you are professor."  
  
The game played out, it seemed with the new players they had become a better team no longer relying on tricks and questionable tactics however skill. But as always Mr. Malfoy's skills remained the same.  
  
Harry caught a grimace of the golden ball, he glanced at his opponent only to find that he had once against not seen that objects they were both in search for.  
  
The snitch was directly beneath them both, floating a meter off the ground.  
  
Harry dropped out of mid air as if his broom had suddenly failed. A large dog could be heard among the screams of people franticly barking.  
  
But all of a sudden before Harry hit the ground; he stopped. With his hand grasping the small flying objects.  
  
"Harry potter, has caught the snitch, and given as heart failure while doing it. Geeze, Potter next time give us a warning."  
  
"Give me that mic, HARRY POTTER DO NOT EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN." Screamed McGonagall  
  
Harry swallowed the small lump in his throat. As he landed and was met with screams and cheers; the Gryffindors had won that now there was likely to be a huge party. Among the masses, Remus Lupin pushed his way through the crowd, accompanied by the large grim like dog that seemed to follow the slightly grey headed man everywhere.  
  
"Harry could you come with me I have something to talk to you about in my office."  
  
Harry was embraced by the large form of Sirius Black. "Harry what the hell was that you trying to kill me."  
  
"And you know Harry dogs don't live as long as people." Sirius glared at his best friend.  
  
"Sirius what wrong, it wasn't that bad." Sirius was speechless and motioned for Remus to continue with what he was going to say."  
  
"Harry what I believe Sirius is trying to say is that; please don't do anything like that again, you nearly caused both of us to have a heart attack."  
  
"Ok, sorry ... but it really was only the only way to get the snitch."  
  
"WHERE IS HE, I WANT TO SEE MY GODSON SO I CAN KILL HIM.... WHAT DID HE THINK HE WAS DOING?"  
  
Harry was unsure what to do so he hid behind Remus and Sirius. It was not that he was afraid of his Godmother in the strictest sense however she had a temper worse then Snape sometimes.  
  
"Umm Arabella ... I ah forgot that... that you where there."  
  
"Harry ... what were you doing? You have to promises me that you wont do anything like that again."  
  
"Umm... yeah I promise," said Harry. 'Especially if you guys are in the crowd that's for sure.'  
  
Harry returned to the common room; where he was net with more enthusiasm for his catch at the game. Except for Katherine and Hermione whose tempers were worse then Arabella's.  
  
Katherine and Hermione had become extremely close friends due to there shared interest especially in their thrust for knowledge and love for cats. Their familiars had also seemed to have founded a friendship; as they seemed to disappear every night out of the common room together.  
  
TBC  
  
**An:** I would love to hear any comments you guys have so please review, for anyone how hasn't already. The more reviews I get the faster I get the next chapter out. Oh and don't forget your house, when u review.  
  
**Review Responses:  
**  
KMS Snape: Well I am glad u like the story and continue to review I love all feedback; I also plan on read your fic as well. I review and let u know what I think. :P  
  
Cardiff bluebird: I wasn't actually going to mention what they had to do for their detention but your review got me thinking, so the first paragraph is for you. :D And yes with holidays I shall try to update more but no promises. :P  
  
Aalikane: I know they should have been brought to McGonagall, but then the relationship (not romantic) that I plan on developing with the other characters within this story there wouldn't be a base for.  
  
**House cup points:**  
  
Gryffindor: 40 points

Slytherin: 10 points

Ravenclaw: 20 points

Hufflepuff: 10 points


	14. Cant anything be easy

Chapter 14 – Can't anything be easy  
  
"Hermione, Katherine...."  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Mione we wouldn't have won if I didn't get the snitch and that was the best way."  
  
"You could have killed yourself..."  
  
"No, it would not have come to that..."  
  
"We thought you would have fallen."  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you did that I mean we were sitting in the stands and then you drop out of the sky...."  
  
"Katherine, it really wasn't that bad it was your first Quidditch match that was pretty stranded...."  
  
"Don't you lie to her, we all saw it and it was bad; I bet Remus, Snuffles and Arabella yelled at you as well."  
  
"Alright I promise not to do it again, will that do?"  
  
"It's a start," said Hermione.  
  
"Now lets get back to the party," said Katherine.  
  
There were two classes left for the day Divination followed by defence against the dark arts for the four Gryffindors, except Hermione was still taking Arithmancy Instead still believing that Divination was a waste of time.  
  
The students, who had decided to once again take Divination in their sixth year, were seated in the tower, which despite the fact that it had hardly been used still contained the smoky scented smell the professor Sybil Trelawney loved to subject her students to. (An: Firenze was excepted back into the forest one of the conditions was that he gave up teaching Divination therefore Dumbledore was left in need of another teacher.)  
  
"Hello class, my name is Professor Figg. From now on our class will be in the fourth floor corridor on the left hand side class room 6, due to the fact climbing that latter each day doesn't really appeal to me. Now as you all know this class is Divination, which is the art of being able to see the future or to a extent being able to predict what events may occur. Now true seers are very rare therefore the idea that you all, are able to predict anything that may actually come true is very unlikely."  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked absolutely shocked. While the rest of the class was so please to be able to have a teacher that actually looked like she knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Now there are five different types of seers can anyone tell me what these are?"  
  
Everyone looked stunned they had never actually been asked a question in Divination that actually had a specific answer.  
  
"Alright since you do not know they are: tarot readers, crystal ball readers, prophecy speakers, fire glazers, and palm readers. Now prophecy speakers are the rarest of the all; as they are always correct. Now for our class on Friday I would like you to research all five of these and write me a 4 feet essay please. Now I would like you to tell me what you have been doing in all of your classes since it seems Professor Trelawney didn't leave any lessen plans?"  
  
Harry and Ron rose there hands and began to tell Arabella about their Divination classes for the last three years.  
  
"Well, I think for now on things shall be a bit different. As I can imagine many of you found the homework to be fairly easy staying up all night predicting your own death and the deaths of your fellow class mates."  
  
The entire class smirked.  
  
"Yes I know I have also been there, things were exactly the same when I took this class however to examine one ability in this area therefore we shall be studying the theory behind this art then every Friday we will have a practical session." She smiled. "Now get your textbooks out and turn to page one... we have a lot of work to do before you are ready to sit your newts...."  
  
Ron, Harry and Katherine left divination taking about the lesson, with Ron and Harry telling Katherine there highlights of professor Trelawney's classes over the years; as the entered the DADA classroom for their final lesson of day the met up with Hermione.  
  
"Good afternoon class," said Professor Lupin. "Now today we shall be studying two spells one is the Artaic does anyone know what the other would be?"  
  
The Slytherins had no idea, just like the Gryffindors except for one, Hermione rose her hand to answer the question.  
  
"Ah... Ms Granger would you care to enlighten us?"  
  
"The counter curse to the Artaic spell which is used to paralyse a person, however unlike Petrifucus Totalus this spell does not have a time limit the only counter curse is the the Carinic, which must be cast by the original caster for the spell to be removed."  
  
"Excellent, well done and a very detailed summary I must say 15 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione blushed at the comment.  
  
"Alright now you shall be practicing on each other so I want you all to pair up, any questions?"  
  
Neville rose his hand, "Professor what if we cast that spell then are unable to remove it?"  
  
Everyone looked horrified they had not thought of this particular possibility. "Well yes Mr Longbottom, that would be a problem but this spell is unique as by learning to cast the curse you will always be able to remove it. There is no need to worry about that possibility."  
  
The Slytherins and Gryffindors paired off, Harry and Katherine and Hermione and Ron paired together.  
  
"So Harry do you want to go first?" asked Katherine not really sure what to expect when she cast the spell.  
  
"Alright." So Harry began to practice casting the spell he successfully cast the spell three times on Katherine before they decided to switch places.  
  
Katherine cast the spell once and successfully removed it. And she got ready to try it again.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle watch this; _Expelliarmus_." Draco Malfoy whispered.  
  
Katherine's wand flew out of her hand just before she cast the spell; however she continued on reflects and said the spell. Harry stiffened and fell to the floor as the spell hit him. She was shocked she had just cast the spell without a wand. 'Oh god what have I done.'  
  
Professor Lupin came over as he had seemed the entire situation along with the rest of the classes. The students have all seen what had occurred and where standing around waiting to see what the Professor was going to do. "Katherine do you think you could remove the spell from Harry now please without the use of your wand." Katherine did as she was asked. The curse lifted off Harry. Harry just looked shocked at his Godfather and his new friend.  
  
"Alright class I think I'll dismiss you early today please release you partners and if I find out you have used this curse on any of your fellow students there will be hell to pay and I mean that now please leave. Katherine, Harry please wait, a moment." The class left with Harry and Katherine staying behind  
  
"Now you too, I know everyone saw but please don't talk about this with anyone else, I need to see the headmaster and Katherine don't worry about it you have done nothing wrong its just wandless magic is a fairly rare gift." He smiled to reassure her.  
  
As the two students left Remus quickly left to find the headmaster where an order meeting was called immediately to discuss the new talents of the Phoenix child that had emerged.

TBC

**_Please Review :)_ **

**Review Responses: thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter was for you.  
**  
_Auntarctic:_ Thanks for the reminder.  
  
_Aalikane:_ Glad that you enjoy it. :D  
  
_Gryffindorchick:_ Well I am happy to hear you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this on too.  
  
_Cardiff bluebird:_ Well thank you for the review and any more suggestion would be greatly appreciated.  
  
**House cup points:**  
  
Gryffindor: 70 points  
  
Slytherin:30 points  
  
Ravenclaw: 30 points  
  
Hufflepuff:10 points


	15. 19081995

Chapter 15 – 19-08-1995  
  
It was a Saturday the 12th of October 2003 and the four students had decided to swim in the lake, however keeping close to the shore, there by avoiding the squid.  
  
"Harry what is that?" Katherine pointed to the sky at a large winged creature that was flying over the forbidden forest.  
  
"Oh that's a Thestral." Harry began to explain exactly what a Thestral, and what had occurred in there fifth year.  
  
"Katherine but who was it you saw die?"  
  
"What makes you think I saw anyone die?"  
  
"Because the only way to see the Thestral is by the fact that you have watched someone die."  
  
"Leave it alone Harry...please."  
  
All four of them began to dry off with the towels they had brought down to the lake.  
  
"Kat, what is that?" asked Hermione. Hermione was looking at the inner lower arm where a tattoo lay that said 'never again, never forget' with the date 19-08-1995 was written, beneath it.  
  
"It's my tattoo; please I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Katherine has spent the week very quiet she would not rise to the snide remarks made by Snape or some of the Slytherins avoiding the Gryffindors as much as possible.  
  
'How am I going to get out of here?' It seems her chance had come Saturday there would be a Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
"Harry I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?"  
  
"What is the favour?"  
  
"I have to go back to London on Saturday for the day and I was wondering if I could ask you to cover for me, I mean that it shouldn't be that much trouble no one should notice I am gone and I should be back before 6.30pm."  
  
"Kath I don't know...."  
  
"Please Harry; it's a promise I have to keep."  
  
"Alright but be careful, how are you planning on getting to London?"  
  
"I was going to fly unless you can think of a better way?"  
  
"Actually I can... you ever heard of the Floo network?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well then I guess I should tell you." Harry began to explain the Floo network and between the two they began to formulate a plan on how to get Katherine to London.  
  
Harry and Katherine snuck out early in the morning it was 8:00am in the morning and the rest of the castle was asleep. They snuck into Professor Lupin's office, since even though Umbrige's watch on the fireplaces had stopped the Floo network was still closely monitored by the ministry, and the house fireplaces by Dumbledore concerning Floo traveling from those fireplaces.  
  
"Harry I have no idea how I can thank you for this..."  
  
"Don't worry Kath, just go and do what you have to do..."  
  
"I promise I'll make it up to you I really do..."  
  
She stepped in the fireplace carrying a backpack; throw in the Floo powder "the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Harry walked back up to the Gryffindor tower to find Ron and Hermione sitting in the common room waiting for him.  
  
"Harry have you seen Kat, as she wasn't in our dormitory?"  
  
"I just took her up to the hospital wing as she wasn't feeling well; Madam Pomfrey said she shall be back in the tower by tonight."  
  
"Well then we should go and see her mate," said Ron  
  
"No, madam Pomfrey told me not to come and visit her as she had given her some dreamless sleep potion that would allow her to sleep. So I thought we could get her some chocolate in Honeydukes."  
  
"That's really nice of you Harry," said Hermione  
  
"Well haven't you ever heard that I am a nice guy?" He smirked.  
  
"Alright you too lets get going," said Ron  
  
Katherine stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and went into the bathroom where she changed out of her causal where into a simple long sleeved black dress.  
  
She made her way through London and caught the train back to Marie Hill. Walking down the street she found the little cemetery, she walked through the long rows of graves until she reached the end where she found a small grave stone that read Jillian Liearty, beloved daughter and friend, born 6/07/1987 died 19/08/1995. Katherine placed the red roses she had brought in front the the grave, which she had brought on the way.  
  
"Hey Jill, I told you I would always come, I miss you. You would not believe what has happened to me this year, remember how you always thought magic was real well it is and I got accepted to this school where they teach it to you. Guess what I turned 16 and I got that tattoo done, it really hurt to but at least its there. It says; never again, never forget with 19/08/1995 listed underneath it. I'm so sorry it's my entire fault, I should never have gone. But I swear I shall never make that mistake again." She began to cry.  
  
After Harry, Ron and Hermione had come back from Hogsmeade; Professor Lupin had invited the three students back to his office for tea; where Sirius black was waiting for them.  
  
"So you three how are your classes?" asked Remus.  
  
"Aww come on Moony don't ask them that, what you should ask them is why they haven't pulled any pranks yet." The three students tried to keep in their laughs.  
  
"Padfoot don't encourage them."  
  
"Awwh come on Moony."  
  
"Harry where is Katherine I thought she would be with you three at Hogsmeade today."  
  
"No actually she is in the hospital wing she isn't feeling well."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow at his Godson. "Really strange how I didn't see her there when I went to see Madam Pomfrey before lunch."  
  
"Yeah that is... Madam Pomfrey said she would be there until later tonight."  
  
"Harry, why is it that you look really guilty right about now?" asked Remus.  
  
"Harry where is Katherine?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Umm... with Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Wrong answer. Ron Hermione would you two wait outside for a minute please?" said Sirius.  
  
The two students left and went out into the corridor.  
  
"Harry James Potter you better start telling the truth or you will never play Quidditch again." said Sirius.  
  
"But Sirius I can't..."  
  
"What do you mean you can't, do you or do you not know where Katherine Summers is?" said Remus in his professor type voice.  
  
"Well umm yes I do..."  
  
"Well Harry then where is she?" asked Sirius  
  
"Umm... she is in London."  
  
"And what the hell is she doing in London?" asked Remus  
  
"Well umm that I don't know she just told me she had some promise she had to keep so she need to go to London for the day."  
  
"And how did she get there?" asked Sirius  
  
"Um... we sort of used your Fireplace Remus... I'm sorry but I didn't want her to get lost because she planed on flying the entire way there."  
  
"Harry you are grounded..." said Sirius  
  
"And we will figure out the rest of your punishment later." said Remus "but right now we need to tell the headmaster."  
  
"Remus really you don't have to she said she would be back by 6:30pm tonight, and it's six now, please Remus she'll get in so much trouble if you do."  
  
A few hours earlier.  
  
"Jillian I am so sorry, I should have done something, it's my fault you are here. If I could take it back I would give up everything I would live my life a thousand times over, letting everything happen to me again and I would never complain if I could just change what happened that night." She began to cry again. Using her sleeve to wipe away the tears it was 5.30 pm and she had to be getting back she had promised Harry she would be back by 6:30pm.  
  
She entered the leaky cauldron and ran over to the fireplace it was 6:25pm "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Remus Lupin's office professor of defense against the dark arts." As she turned and twisted thought the fireplaces she hoped that Harry had been able to get Professor Lupin out of his office.  
  
"Arh hello." She was met with the site of Professor Lupin his dog Snuffles and Harry.  
  
"Ms Summers would you care to explain what you are doing walking out of my fireplace."  
  
"Umm... no."  
  
"I think you miss understood when you thought it was a request."  
  
"I had to keep a promise."  
  
"Care to elaborate."  
  
"Sorry professor you can expel me but I'm not going to go into any more detail."  
  
"Well I am sorry I have gone take you both to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Harry, Remus, Snuffles, and Katherine left Lupin's office as they did they passed Ron and Hermione how where still waiting outside. From Dumbledore they Harry had received 3 weeks detentions and a loss of 90 points, while Katherine had received 2 months detentions and a loss of 150 points; however she had refused to tell exactly where she had been. Then they both had been sent back to there tower.  
  
"Harry I am really sorry about this."  
  
"Don't worry about it I've been in worse trouble before."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Did you get to do what ever you had to...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't suppose you would tell me what you did?"  
  
"Maybe someday, but it had to do with a promise I made 8 years ago and the tattoo you saw the other day. Sorry."  
  
"I understand... don't worry about it. Hey but at least we didn't get expelled."  
  
"Yep, so do you think that Ron and Hermione will let me off as easy as you did?'  
  
"Nope, but between the two off us we should be able to calm them down."  
  
She wasn't to worried what mattered to her was that she had kept her promise for another year. They were right Hermione and Ron had been full with questions however they that were nothing compared to the foul looks the other Gryffindors had given them for the amount of points that the two had lost. The detentions where not a picnic either, and they had been rotated between teachers for there time. However two months later Katherine had finally finished her last detention with Hagrid for the night, which she was thankful for because in two days time she had an essay due for professor Snape on the dune beetle.  
  
TBC  
  
**Review Responses:**

_Cardiff bluebird:_ I really have to thank you for you ideas, I did plan on bringing this aspect in but it was going to be in the second part to this story. Any more ideas are greatly appreciated. Hope you like the chapter enjoy.  
  
_Aalikane:_ Thanks for the review.  
  
_Auntarctic:_ Yep there will be three parts to this story. Now when you will find out more about Katherine's dark past later I promise it will be a very important factor in the final battle. :D Thank you for all the work you have done so far you are doing a fantastic job, making this story so much better. :P  
  
**House cup points:  
**  
Gryffindor: 80 points  
  
Slytherin:30 points  
  
Ravenclaw: 40 points  
  
Hufflepuff:10 points


	16. Freeing Sirius

**An:** sorry about the long wait guys I meant to get this up last week but there were some unavoidable obstacles that got in the way. Tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
Chapter 16 – Freeing Sirius  
  
The Gryffindor common room was quit; classes had finished several hours ago and most of the students had gone to bed. Those that remained slowly faded out until only two were left. Harry and Katherine sat in front of the fire in two large arm chairs both attempting to finish a 5 scroll essay Snape had set about the dune beetle and its uses. The fire crackled while the two worked.  
  
"Harry it is that the dune beetle is used to make sleeping potions or to counteract them? The words are swimming on the page in front of me."  
  
"Umm I think that it counteracts, I remember Hermione saying something. How much more do you have?"  
  
"Eight inches you?"  
  
"Same"  
  
He stared at the fire; Snape had been particularly venomous this week and had set them 5 feet to write on the dune beetle, pretty ironic considering; who was the teaching the class.  
  
The old grandfather clock, which stood tall and proud in the common room struck one, waking Harry out of his daze. He picked up his quill and began to write, there was no sense incurring Snape's wrath if there was no need to.  
  
Katherine sat in the chair which was so cosy that if she laid her head back she would fall asleep. The words no longer made any sense they had become blurs on a page a sea of black ink. She had to finish the essay or Proffessor Snape or Professor Grease ball, she hadn't decided yet, who already despised her would only make thing worse. There was nothing else to do, she hated this option but where else was she to go. Her dorm was already asleep and no one was aloud out of the common rooms after 9:30pm. She reached into her book bag and pulled out a small black case. She flipped open the lid and pulled out a small pair of copper framed glasses flicking the lid shut, she placed the glasses on and begun to read the page. The words instantly came into focus.  
  
She hated her glasses she had had them for two years now and was meant to wear them for reading and working on the computer; despite this she refused to wear them and admit her limitations. Usually she was able to read fine without them the words just would appear to be 2 sizes smaller then to anyone else. But late at night when her brain had had enough, they were her only option. Usually wearing them when at home when no one else was around but tonight she really didn't have choice. She put her head down and begun to write speeding through the rest of the essay; hoping that Harry wouldn't comment or tell her secret.  
  
Harry stifled a yawn he had three more inches left. He looked up to see how far his companion had gotten and noticed something, 'she wears glasses. How come we never knew this...she looks really cute in them to.' Harry mentally scolded himself for the thought.  
  
He opened his month to comment on the emerging facts about his new friend, when the portal door swung open. He turned to see what was going on a large black dog walked through the door and begun to bark at him. Harry turned to explain its presents to the girl sitting across from him and noticed that the glasses, which so beautifully had framed her face were now gone as if they never were never there to being with.  
  
His attentions where draw back to the K-9 as it begun to pull at his trousers with its teeth wanting him to follow it.  
  
"Ok Snuffles."  
  
The dog stopped the action. Now how was he going to explain this?  
  
"Um... Katherine?"  
  
She looked up to face the boy now standing.  
  
"Umm... I have to go take Snuffles back to Professor Lupin's I will see you later."  
  
"Yep that's cool." She began to work again.  
  
He looked at her he didn't want to leave her sitting alone in the common room while he went off to see his Godfather.  
  
"I guess it can wait." He sat back down. "How much do you have left?" The dog looked up at the boy. 'I can't believe he did that, I am going to talk with him later. I just have to wait for her to leave.' So Sirius lay down next to Harry waiting for his Godson.  
  
"Umm just finished you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"I can't believe Snape set us 5 feet, he is definitely metal... I wish Professor Grease Ball would remove the pole from his butt," said she trying not to let her quick temper get the better of her again in regards to professor Snape.  
  
"Woof." 'I definitely like her. Now why didn't' I ever think of that name...I will have to remember it for future use.'  
  
Harry laughed at his Godfather. "I think Snuffles would agree with you."  
  
"So so do you think Snape's going to hate me for the rest of the year after what happened on my first day. I know I shouldn't have let him get to me like that but it seems that my temper got the better of me," she smiled sheeplishly.  
  
"I'm really not the best person to ask I mean Snape have hated me from my first day as well. And don't worry about what happened on your first day Snape had it coming for a long time." He smiled back at her, he wanted to also say that he thought her temper was cute especailly when she used it against Snape.  
  
Sirius moved over and sat next to the arm chair, letting the girl gently stroke his head, several times before moving over to his Godson again.  
  
"Harry can I tell you something ...umm but you may think I am weird."  
  
"You can tell me anything...so what's up?"  
  
"Umm it's to do with Snuffles."  
  
An expression of panic crossed his face but as quickly as it had come on it disappeared, going unnoticed to the girl in front of him.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Umm do you think there is something different about Snuffles I mean that he is unlike other dogs? I know it sounds strange."  
  
He looked at Sirius, his eyes were wide and full of panic but there was nothing else he could do but listen if he left now it would seal her suspicions.  
  
"Nah I don't think so. Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just that when you look at his eyes I mean there is something different as if hidden. It's stupid please forget I said anything."  
  
Harry was torn he wanted to tell her everything to tell her she was right instead of letting her doubt herself it was cruel, but yet it was not his secret to tell.  
  
"I will be right back." She set her books down and left the common room through a side door labeled Girls Bathroom.  
  
As soon as she was gone Sirius transformed, "What are you doing here Sirius?"  
  
"I came to see you, thought we could talk in Lupin's office, but I see you were already entertaining." He smiled at his Godson. "Why do you look sad, you know you can tell me anything Harry?"  
  
"It's just that I hate lying to her making her think she was wrong when she was right." Harry slumped into the chair defeated.  
  
"Why is that?" Sirius knew the reading his Godson's face. The boy reminded him so much of James. James had been the same way with Lilly about the Marauder secrets.  
  
"It's just that she is one of my best friends and I hate lying to her."  
  
Sirius smiled 'yeah right, exactly like James.' "Well we can't have that now can we; what do you know about her?"  
  
Harry begun to list off numerous facts about the girl he had only known for two weeks. 'Geeze I can't believe he knows that much after two weeks he is further gone then I thought.' "Huh now do you think she can be trusted."  
  
Harry grinned, "Yes!"  
  
The door to the girls' bathroom swung open.  
  
"Woof, Woof"  
  
Harry stared at the dog which nodded. Now how was he going to do this? "Umm Katherine, you go t a minute?"  
  
"Yeah I was going to bed but it can wait. So what's up?"  
  
"Well before you were talking about Snuffles you said there was something different about him, well I think I know what it is."  
  
"Really? So, I am not completely insane."  
  
"Yeah... umm... I want you to meet my Godfather."  
  
"Harry that's a dog."  
  
"Yeah but it is also my Godfather."  
  
"Your Godfather is a dog?'' She laughed at his attempts to explain the situation.  
  
Harry blushed he was going to have to tell her everything.  
  
"My parents choose their best friend Sirius Black." Katherine went to speak. "Hold on let me finish... ok so he was meant to be my parents' secret keeper but they changed at the last minute to Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed them to Lord Voldemort. He went after Peter who faked his death and killed 13 muggles. Sirius was found guilty without a trail and put into Azkaban. He escaped in my third year."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well then I would like you to meet my Godfather." They both glanced at the black dog before them. Nothing happened but then they dog begun to transform into a man; now before the two teenagers stood a man with medium black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hello I am Sirius Black, the man convicted without trail." He extended his hand. She took his hand and gazed into the familiar eyes once again looking deeply into them.  
  
'Was he telling the truth, your eyes always give you away?' thought katherine. But when she looked into his eyes she only found hardship and loss, nothing that would indicate that he would hurt anyone.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you Katherine Summers, so your innocent, cool. Well when I become a lawyer I will see what I can do about a pardon."  
  
"Very nice to meet you and I may hold you to that." He chuckled; she was defiantly a person he could get along with.  
  
"Katherine, while we are making introduction I would also like to introduce you to the famous Marauder Padfoot." Sirius blushed at the introduction he was getting, 'well a smile is better then a scream and a refreshing change.'  
  
"Cool, this is great will you tell me one day the worst prank you ever did to Snape, so I can do it again to him." Large smiles appeared over the three's faces.  
  
"I think I can oblige since you have as much contempt for that foul as any true Marauder."  
  
"You have no idea; I guess you probably found out about my first day?"  
  
"Meow... Hiss." Katherine whipped her head around. "Charlotte, leave that alone." She turned back to her previous conversation.  
  
"Yep, and now that we can speak human to human, I am wondering, how you could tell that I wasn't really a dog."  
  
"Well for one I don't think dogs can laugh and second your eyes gave you away."  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"Its not that easy, ok well what I know is that when you look into a persons eyes you can tell everything about a person they say that the eyes are the pools into the soul, and its true everything you want to know about anything you can tell through a persons eyes."  
  
"So is that why you believed me about Sirius?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Harry was shocked he had never heard of anything like this before, Hermione would be fascinated.  
  
"Meow... hiss... meow..." "Charlotte! Stop that what do you have?" The cat turned its head but didn't take its paw off what it was holding.  
  
Harry and Sirius stood shocked, what did the girl in front of them say? She hadn't spoken English but rather sounded like a feline. Harry imagined that his expression was similar to the students in him dueling class in his second year.  
  
Katherine walked over to the cat. The feline was white except a strip with ran down its back starting from its head and running down through to her tail. The cat held its paw on a small and rather old rat, brown that looked like it had been in one to many fights. She picked it up and decided to set it free outside, giving it a chance to get away from the cats of the castle. She made her way back over to the pair, which stood with shocked expression on their faces.  
  
"Sorry, charlotte was just playing with this rat." She flashed it in front of the two on them. "I'm going to let it go outside."  
  
The shocked expression on Sirius face changed instantly as the familiar rat appeared in front of him. Harry recognized the expression, Katherine was holding Wormtail.  
  
The rat knew he had been recognised and tried to get away clawing biting at her hand. Sirius had recognised him and now he had to get away. He couldn't get away but she had changed her hand grip so that her hand was over his back. The only card he had left to play was to cuddle up to the mistress who now held his fate in her hand. He had begun to recoil into her hand and move closer to her chest. Katherine now feared the man which stood before her his eyes now had changed. Was she wrong before in trusting him it appeared so?  
  
"Give me that rat," Sirius's voice was cold.  
  
"No! What do you want with it?" yelled Katherine.  
  
Sirius's eyes stared straight at the rat and glazed over.  
  
"Katherine you don't understand that's Peter," Harry attempted to defend his Godfathers present state.  
  
Sirius's arm stretched out towards the rat, it clawed at the teenage girl's stomach.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME." Sirius continued to move forward.  
  
The fear within Katherine rose, as well as her anger at the situation and when it did so did a blue shell around her. Sirius touched the shield and immediately was shot across the room. The jolt of his bound hitting the wall caused him to be knocked out of the trance he was in.  
  
Harry was amazed at what he was seeing. "Harry, get her to give you the rat it's Peter."  
  
"Sirius I know, but I don't think that is going to happen."  
  
Katherine stepped back from the two afraid of the look in each of their eyes. Nothing she had seen before or liked it terrified her. She moved back towards the other side of the room, it was all coming back to her, her past once again coming out of the depth of the shadows.  
  
"Katherine I know we just met, but that is not a rat, just like I am not a real dog. You said you can tell by looking into the eyes of anything. So look." She stared at the man in front of her not sure what to believe, he has such anger in his eyes and she knew what that could do. "LOOK!!" Sirius was yelling angry now. "Look please!" The anger quickly faded away and he regretted the way he had spoken to the girl, she hadn't done anything wrong, he just hoped that she would look, she helps the key to his life in her hand. 'She must be scared she knows so little of our world.' After his anger subsided his eyes had changed back to normal, what she had seen when they had first met.  
  
It was not an unreasonable request she stared into the eyes of a rat, which had sort shelter in her grasp. She began to look past the gray eyes looking at the emotion hidden behind them. There was fear; rats fear but just like Sirius something else. Something hidden, keep secret for a long time. However that was not the only thing something there was something else something buried deep within the lies, a secret other then that of the rat. She had seen enough she didn't want to see anymore, she looked through the shield, which still surrounded the two.  
  
"See there is something else like I told you."  
  
"Umm, yes but how do I know that this it who you say it is." Said katherine trying to stay calm she wanted to yell at them, to get away from her and to leave her alone, but she couldn't so she had to stay in control for at least now.  
  
Harry knew no one was going to win this he had to think of a solution which would be acceptable to both parties.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE." Harry was shocked it was the first thing that entered his mind. Both parties looked at Harry.  
  
"What do you say Katherine will you come with us to see Dumbledore," asked Sirius.  
  
Katherine begun to consider the situation, which was presented before her, could she trust these people she had only met both two weeks ago and learned the true identity of one that night. What was she to do?  
  
'This shield thing seems to stop anyone from coming to close. So I guess I can always leave and they can't stop me.' "Ok I will come but if I want to leave you can't stop me." She said and with a bit of edge in her voice.  
  
"Agreed," Harry and Sirius both said together.  
  
"After you" Sirius said not wanting to receive another shock.  
  
Katherine considered this; it was a bad idea but the odds where in her favour so she moved away from the wall and towards the port hole. The three made their way down the hall the shield that surrounded Katherine stayed erect the entire time not wavering.  
  
Katherine, Harry and a large black dog reached the gargoyle, which stood in front of Dumbledore's office. Sirius glanced around the corridor no one was around he transformed into a human and gave the password to the gargoyle; "chocolate frogs." Sirius transformed back into the K-9 and waited for the teenager carrying his former friend. The glowing girl stepped on to the moving staircase followed by Harry and the dog. The reached the large oak doors, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" a voice said; the four stepped into the room one as carried by another.  
  
The four teachers were shocked at what stood before them. Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Lupin watched the girl who was surrounded by the blue light.  
  
Sirius quickly transformed back to his human form. "Dumbledore she has Peter." Dumbledore and Lupin rose from their seats and moved towards the frighten teenager.  
  
Katherine backed up and moved back towards the wall. The shell begun to glow a brighter blue as the girl fears rose, there were too many people around, wanting something from her. 'Jillian' she quickly thought a flash appeared of her past a little girl being wheeled out of her house on a medical stretcher. She didn't want to think of it again not now she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.  
  
Albus reached out a hand to stop Remus approach. "Remus stop, don't touch the shield. Katherine you can drop the shield no one is going to hurt you." She shook her head and moved back towards the wall. Dumbledore saw the react held in her hand and even though the blue light could see the silver hand. "Hello Peter" the headmaster greeted his old pupil.  
  
The rat became oven more fearful and recoiled further, in turn causing the shield to glow a brighter blue.  
  
"Ms Summers will you please give me the rat?" Albus out stretched his and was blinded by a burst of blue light.  
  
Serveus had had enough of this he stepped forward and raised his wand. 'Idiot girl' "Protectus elimatai"  
  
"No Serveus!" the headmaster shouted but it was to late the charm had already bit the shield. The shied glowed blue and throw back the curse at the potions master knocking him off his feet and causing him to hit the desk him with aloud thud.  
  
Dumbledore was unsure what he was seeing but he knew the only way to get past the shield was to get Katherine to drop it and that would only happen if she trusted them. "Ms Summers would you please calm down, I promise I or no one here will harm you. Is there someone I can get for you?" Katherine thought for a moment. She was anger and scared and didn't want to be there.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Minerva would you please fetch Ms Granger and Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Yes headmaster." Professor McGonagall left the office quickly.  
  
Professor McGonagall retuned with Mr. Weasley and Ms Granger.  
  
"Ms Granger I was wondering if you would talk to Ms Summers here and see if you could get her to give us the rat she is holding."  
  
"Yes headmaster."  
  
"Oh and Ms Granger do not touch the shield."  
  
"Yes" she nodded and agreed.  
  
Everyone else in the room, moved backwards to give the two room to talk.  
  
"Katherine umm do you remember that night when you first came here" she nodded. Hermione moved forward. "I said that we were friends there for you can trust me. You have to give us the rat it's really important."  
  
"Ok, but I don't want any harm to come to the rat, because there are things you don't know yet."  
  
"Ms Summers you have my word none of us will harm the rat you hold, and could you tell us what you mean?"  
  
"I don't know there is more to him then what you know a secret other then the rat that is buried so deep for so long. You have to find out what it is."  
  
"I will do everything I can."  
  
She took a deep breath what did she have to loose and Hermione had always keep her word, she had no reason not to trust her. As she released the breath the shield faded and disappeared. As it came down she begun to fell extremely tried, as if all her fear had disappeared when the shield had.  
  
"Now Katherine may I please have the rat you are holding I promises no harm will come to him."  
  
The rat began to claw try to bit to escape. She handed the rat to Hermione and who in turn handed it to Dumbledore. "Hello Peter calm down." The rat continued to struggle. "Now I think it is time for you to reveal your true identity, that's enough Peter.'  
  
Remus had stood back silent waiting now but no longer it was his best friend's chance at freedom and he was not going to let it slip by. "Albus would you like me to do it?"  
  
"Thanks you Remus I think I can do this. Now Ms Summers this will not hurt either the rat or the person but will force him to reveal his true form." Katherine nodded. Dumbledore held the rat tight muttered a small spell, and then dropped the rat to the ground where it transformed into a short, fat, ugly old man.  
  
"Peter," Remus's voice dripped with distain.  
  
"Remus... Sirius... umm."  
  
"Shut up Peter you got away once, you got away twice, but not again. We should have killed you, but as Albus said no harm will come to you by our hands." Remus was spitting out the words like each caused a sour taste in his mouth.  
  
Peter looked around for his salvation. He saw the girl who had protected him. "Miss please help me, they will kill me." He moved towards the girl.  
  
Sirius couldn't stand it anymore; "Get away from her!!! You filthy rat," Sirius was furious with rage.  
  
He stepped towards her, and her shield went up again. Wormtail had learnt form pervious experiences not to tough the shield. "Harry, Ron please don't let them kill me."  
  
"You have no right to speak to Harry or Ron stay away form them." Remus yelled to Peter.  
  
The little man coward under the glares of the people who once called him friend.  
  
"Peter it has been along time, now I think it is time that you and I take a trip to the ministry." Dumbledore's twinkle had disappeared and his eyes were filled with anger and disappointment.  
  
"Umm Harry please don't let them" Peter grabbed the ad of the boy's life he had changed forever.  
  
"Don't you touch him." And Sirius's left fist connected with Peters' right eye.  
  
Katherine watched the exchanged her shield had dropped sometime ago, but she couldn't bring it up again because she was to tired to maintain it.  
  
Peter looked around nobody here was going to help him he had no one left to take pity on him or did he. 'The girl' he turned and through himself at the girl who had originally protected him landing on his knees. "Please Katherine, don't let them they will hurt me, and won't keep their promises.' His grubby hands togged at the girls robes.  
  
She just stood there is silence, what was she meant to do there was nothing for her to do.  
  
"I guess you have no one left to take pity on you Wormtail." Remus hated the sight of the man that had killed his friends.  
  
"That may be so but I'm not going to be going with you." Peter's hand had slipped up and was reaching for Katherine's wand. His dirty paw touched the wood and he pulled the wand free. "I'm not going with you." Peter was suddenly filled with confidence.  
  
Remus pulled his wand out and directed it at this friends head. "I am not going to let you get his away this time there is no full moon."  
  
Peter's confidence continued he point the wand at its owner's throat. "I'm not going back."  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing that is my wand? I helped you and this is the thanks I get." She grabbed his arm and as her anger built the temperature in her hand began to rise till it was scolding.  
  
He tried to pull his arm away but it wasn't working, "what are you doing to my arm let go of me.'' He continued to sake his arm.  
  
"You know you shouldn't take things, which don't belong to you." she spat out she was anger with him with herself for helping him and this was the thanks she got.  
  
"No you're a child... arh... what's happening?"  
  
"See I warned you." Katherine's eyes flashed with fire, the scared girl that stood before the company no shorter then 20 minutes ago, now stood tall, proud and angry. "I did try to help you, oh well what can you do? Once a rat always a rat." She let out a deep breath and a burst of green light shot out of her hand shooting the bald man across the room. He hit the wall with a loud thus and dropped the wan. "Now I think you have something of mine Accio wand!" The wand flew from the ground into the young women's hand. "Now that's better."  
  
Dumbledore whispered a spell and ropes shot out of his wand around the only semi conscience man.  
  
The crowd stood amazed at what had just taken place. Even Snape was curious to the events which had just transpired.  
  
The girl began to fell dizzy under their stare she didn't know how she had done that it was more of a reflex. But with everything that had happened tonight. She felt drained was the only want to describe it. All she wanted to do was sleep where she stood. She began to waver in her stance. But everyone was too shocked to notice, except the man she had almost knocked unconscious.  
  
Snape stepped up and moved closer to the girl. 'She doesn't look like she will be standing much longer.' He though and he was correct. As he took the last step and breached the distance between the pair. She fell straight into his arms.  
  
She looked so innocent and tired, nothing like her true self. Snape stared at the girl why had he helped her he hadn't known both felt he had to. He moved to shift his arms as not to drop the girl.  
  
"Serveus I believe we should take both you and Ms Summers to the hospital wing, I am sure that Madam Pomfrey would like to look at that rather nasty cut on the back of your head from when it collided with my table.  
  
Snape gave a low deep growl, he hated the hospital wing. But he would take the child there seeing as everyone was in a state of shock still. He didn't understand why; 'they knew who she was and what she was meant to do. Minerva, Black, and Lupin look just as shocked as Potter, Weasley and Granger. Wonder how Dumbledore's going to deal with them. They will likely begin to snoop around again.'  
  
The child began to stir shifting in his arms. She opened her eyes they were a dark colour there was no name for what he was seeing it was a mixture of blue, green and grey.  
  
"Huh why aren't I on the floor?" Katherine asked not realising where she lay.  
  
"That would be because Professor Snape was quick enough to catch you." Dumbledore replied to the girl's question.  
  
'What? Oh God, I am going to need a shower' she thought.  
  
"Here let me help you down." Serveus stated gradually lowered the girl's legs to the ground, which lay across his arms.  
  
Her feet touched the ground and she quickly removed herself from Snape's procession.  
  
"Umm thanks" she had to say something he had helped her but why?  
  
"Don't mention it, ever." Snape's voice held a hint of anger not towards her but rather at himself for his actions.  
  
"Minerva would you escort, Professor Snape and Ms Summers up to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Headmaster I don't need to, I shall be fine, I just need a good nights sleep."  
  
"I am sure we will all feel better if you did see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Sorry Professor... I'm not going to go I don't do hospitals. But I will go back to Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Would you please reconcider?"  
  
"I'm sorry headmaster no."  
  
"Well I believe that is all that we have to talk about then would the four of you please go back to bed. Ms Summers would you please come by my office tomorrow morning, you are also all excused from your morning classes as I think you may need to sleep, now off to bed it is very late." He pulled out a pocket watch and opened the gold lid. "Oh dear the hour is very late indeed it is 2:30 am now off to bed with you. That includes you Harry, I am sure you want to talk with Sirius and Remus but it can wait untill morning. Professor McGonagall if you would be so good as to escort these students back to their tower."  
  
"Yes Albus, now come along." Ron Hermione and Katherine moved towards the door. Harry stared at his Godfather he didn't know how Dumbledore expected him to sleep Sirius had a chance to be free, he was going to have what he wanted, a family; Sirius was going to be free.  
  
"He did know what to say there was too much to say.  
  
"Harry we will talk in the morning, I promise go to sleep." He gave his Godfather a hug and then followed his friends outside. Everything was different everything looked a lot brighter now, all thanks to Katherine how was he going to thank her. Could he ever, there was no way to repay her for what she had done, even if it was unintentionally.  
  
"Now Sirius, what I believe we should do is that I and Minerva will escort Mr. Pettigrew tomorrow morning to the ministry. Then because I doubt our Minster will believe your innocents complete, you should be granted a new trial."  
  
Sirius just looked at the old man in front of him, he never believed that this day would come but it had, he was finally going to be free. All Sirius could do was nod his head in reply.  
  
"Now I think it is all best that we get a good night sleep as we will have a long day tomorrow."  
  
The three younger men departed. Snape went off to his dungeons while Sirius and Remus went back to the Defense against dark arts office.  
  
Dumbledore stood in his office looking at his old pupil, "Peter... what will, I do with you tonight? Well just as a precaution I think that a full body bind would be in order. Petrifucus Totalus ."  
  
Dumbledore went over to his fireplace and through in a hand full of Floo powered, and then stuck his head into the now present flames. "Alastor Moody Residence," the room came into focus.  
  
A man was sitting in the living room, "Albus and what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me we have caught Peter Pettigrew and I need some help in detaining him for the night. I can't just recast the full body bind curse every hour or so."  
  
"Ah yes you could try the Artaic curse."  
  
"Thank you Alastor I will do that and if you aren't' busy tomorrow morning would you stop by my office so that we could discuss the best way to deliver Mr. Pettigrew into the custody of the ministry."  
  
"Yes what time would you like to meet me?"  
  
"Around 10:00 am"  
  
**Review Responses:  
**  
_yea-i'm-awsome892:_ thanks and I am glad to here that 'u rox monkey sock' is a good thing hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
_cardiff bluebird:_ the mystery surrounding Jillian is thanks to you and it shall be a while before you get to know the whole truth but I promise to give you lots of hints till then.  
  
_Auntarctic:_ hey thanks for the idea on the temper – I hate her being so Mary sue all the time but I really couldn't think of anything else to make it better. Once again you saved the chapter from being a disaster thanks. Oh and the common room curfew – I know there is one but I don't know what time it is meant to be so I thought 9:30 seemed fair. :D  
  
_Aalikane:_ glad you liked it.  
  
_Gryffindorchick():_ as I said to Gryffindorchick() the mystery surrounding Jillian shall be a while before the whole truth is revealed, but I promise to give you lots of hints till then.  
  
**House cup points:** (to find out about house cup points see pervious chapter author notes or send me a review and i shall explain it again in my next chapter .)  
  
_Gryffindor:_ 110 points

_Slytherin:_ 40 points

_Ravenclaw:_ 50 points

_Hufflepuff:_ 10 points


	17. The return of the lost brother

_An 1: I warn you that many of you will hate this chapter but Peter is very important to the end of the story. But stick with it and all will be revealed in time.  
  
An 2: This shall be the last chapter where Katherine shall be a bit Mary sue I need it to set the stage for the next steps and the shield is important in the last battle so I had to work it in. But please stick with the story. The story does get better I promises especially the second part of this trilogy which is actually written, its only finishing this bit off I am having trouble with. There will only be a couple more chapters before I get the next part up so stick around._  
  
Chapter 16 - the return of the lost brother  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody had escorted Peter Pettigrew to the ministry earlier that morning, where he had promptly been given Veritaserum and under questioning he had both proven the innocents of Sirius Black and the existence of Voldemort.  
  
"Aurors take Mr Pettigrew to await sentencing, there will have to be a public trial of course so take him to the holding cells," said the Ministry of Magic.  
  
The Aurors began to release Peter from the binds that bound him to a chair. He began to shiver and shake and soon collapsed on the floor in a seizure. The medi witch was called.  
  
"Was this man given a tox screen before he was given the truth serum? We need to get him to a St Mungos quickly, what ever he has taken has caused a serious reaction in him."  
  
Peter was quickly rushed to the St Mungos where he spent 12 hours undergoing extensive treatment.  
  
"Now Minister have you found out what caused the serve reaction?"  
  
"No Albus I am awaiting the medi wizards report."  
  
"Ah and here he is now."  
  
"Minster I have the report on Mr Pettigrew, his system contained two very powerful potions accompanied by three spells. Their purpose we discovered is to suppress the mind and the subconscious rendering the individual under similar effects of the imperio curse, however combine with the spells the effect of these spells is able to last four decades at a time. Sir we have never seen anything like this before we actually had to call in several different potion masters and historians to identify this spell, they are continuing to work on the situation as we were only able to find out limited information on the patients condition; as far as we can tell, these spells have been in use for at least 17 years."  
  
"Thank you... you may..."  
  
"Ah before you go Denis could you tell me what type of effects this has had on Peter."  
  
"Well headmaster, his immune system is totally destroyed at this point in time; also when we removed the spells and flushed the toxins for his body we discovered that he hasn't been able to recall anything; we are still trying determine how far back his memory has been destroyed."  
  
"Thank you Denis and how is your wife?"  
  
"She is very good sir, she is pregnant with our first child...."  
  
"That will be all," said Cornelius. As he gave the medi wizard a stern look letting him know his presents was no longer required.  
  
"Well Cornelius this does change a few things doesn't it."  
  
"What do you mean Albus you heard the Pettigrew he betrayed the Potters killed 13 muggles and is a death eater. He shall receive the kiss as soon as he has been released."  
  
"You do not mean that I hope minister?"  
  
"I most certainly do...."  
  
"But do you not think that Peter deservers a trial, the current facts must be taken into consideration when determining his case."  
  
"Albus you can't be serious he ...."  
  
"You are the minister of magic and it is your right to up hold the value of justice within out community...."  
  
"Yes yes, alright we will have a trail."  
  
Over the next three days a trial was conducted where Peter was found innocent of all the charges brought before him as at the time he was not in control of his actions. Remus, a now free Sirius, Arabella and Harry were present at the trial and had mixed feelings on the outcome, on one had their friend had not betrayed them on the other they never did receive justice.  
  
"Ah excuse me could some one tell me what is going on here, please could I make a phone call or could you contact either Remus Lupin, Sirius Black or James Potter for me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Pettigrew you shall have to wait for the medi wizard to come by he shall be along shortly to explain everything to you."  
  
"Ah ok but could you see about calling one of those people for me?"  
  
"Umm... I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Ah Mr Pettigrew, I believe you have a few questions?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well let me first start by telling you why you are here. You are at St Mungos. Four days ago you were brought to the Magic of Ministry to be questioned under Veritaserum. Where it was discovered that you has a reaction to it, and then we found out that you had several potions and spells on you. In consequence these potions and spells together caused you to be under similar effects to that of the imperio curse. Once we removed these spells we found that because the toxins have been in your system for so long your immune system has been reduced to nearly nothing but we are working on the problem. The other present effect is that from the time you were subject to the magic your memory has also shut down. What I am trying to say is that from the time you were infected to the present you will have no memory of the things you have said or done. Your arms has also been servilely injured in the past few years, you did have silver arm in place however at the request to Headmaster Dumbledore it was removed and we attached a new magic protistic arm. Do you have any questions? I now this is a lot of information to take in at once."  
  
"Ummm... well actually yes I would like to know what has happened in the past 17 years of my life and where are my friends?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you I am sure he will have the answers you are looking for."  
  
"Peter."  
  
"Professor Sir, what has happened to me I don't remember anything where are Remus, Sirius and James."  
  
"Peter many things have happened over the past 17 years and it will take me some time to explain."  
  
The next few hours Albus spent telling Peter about what had happened over the last 17 years of his life, the death of James and Lily, the imprisonment of Sirius, his life as a rat, and his role in bringing back Lord Voldemort. After the headmaster has finished all Peter could do was weep.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore do me a favour and kill me now."  
  
"Peter, I am sorry, but you will get through this."  
  
"No I won't, I killed my friends, and ruined the life of another, and James's son, what have I done to him. I... can't ... do this I...."  
  
"Peter I am sorry there is no easy way for you to begin again but you can, life at the moment doesn't seem to clear but my boy you have been given a second chance, your life for the last seventeen years has not been your own but now you have a chance to live it."  
  
"Headmaster Sirius Remus and Harry, I can't.... They must hate me...."  
  
"I believe at the present time they are very confused just like you... they have spent many years believing that you had willingly betrayed James and Lily but now they just as you are trying to come to terms with what has happened."  
  
"Professor do you think I could be alone at the moment, I really have to think."  
  
"Of course, it has been decided that in a two weeks you will come to Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey has offered to help with re-building your immune system." And with that the old man left.  
  
Once the door closed Peter once again began to weep for everything he had done, for his friends and for the past which he never got to live.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Harry and Arabella sat in the suite the three adults shared together, trying to understand what all this knowledge meant and how it changed things.  
  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND," shouted Harry.  
  
"Harry none of us do, this is going to take time," said Remus.  
  
"I can't stay here I think I need to go and find Ron and Hermione." Harry left storming out of the room.  
  
Arabella got up to go after him. "Bella don't he needs time, just like all of us," said Sirius, he turned to Remus and said, "nothing makes sense any more Moony."  
  
"Padfoot, this is going to take time but-"  
  
"You don't understand I have spent 15 years hating Peter wanting revenge on him for what he did to me... that feeling is still there what do I do... I don't know if I can forgive him even if it wasn't really him..."  
  
"Padfoot no one is asking you to do anything we have time to think of this, it changes everything... that's true but nothing needs to be decided tonight."  
  
Sirius stormed off into his bedroom slamming the door shut. "Remmy I think I need to go and talk to him will you be ok?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Yes Bella."  
  
So Arabella went after Sirius leaving Remus sitting in their sitting room, turning over the week's events in his mind.  
  
"Mate what are you going to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, nothing makes any sense everything is like a wall that has just come crushing down."  
  
"How about we go out to the lake and talk," suggested Hermione.  
  
So the trio went down to the lake.  
  
Katherine had not come with them deciding that the three friends needed to be together on this, and she wasn't apart of it so she went to the Room of Requirement trying to work out her frustrations. 'The eyes never lie, but now look what I have done, I knew something was wrong with that rat not that he just wasn't a rat but there was more to him then what was there. Now look what I have done, I have ruined so many lives.' And so she just continued to hit a boxing bag one blow after another for the next couple of hours.  
  
It had been a week since Peter had been admitted into hospital. Sirius, Remus and Arabella had spent so much time trying to work out their own feelings on the issue and what everything now meant. It was decided that first of all Remus and Sirius needed to see Peter as things needed to be said.  
  
"You ready Sirius?" asked Remus as they stood outside Peter's room.  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"I don't think I could ever be ready for something like this."  
  
_Knock Knock._  
  
"Come in Professor Dumbledore," came the voice from behind the door.  
  
"Oh god, what are you two doing here?" asked Peter his voice quivering showing that he had been crying recently.  
  
"We needed to talk to you," said Remus. Sirius was incapable of speaking at the moment, the despicable thing he had encountered in Harry's third year was no longer. The man was now clean, his skin a healthier colour and what was left of his hair had been washed and combed.  
  
"Remus there is nothing I can say, I deserve to die for what I have done; I can't even fathom why you are here."  
  
"Peter..." Sirius began.  
  
"And you Sirius I have hurt you the most because of me you spent 12 years in Azkaban...."  
  
"Peter shut up,' said Sirius. "Over the past week we have spent a lot of time trying to understand what has happened, and it didn't work, before I stepped in this door I wasn't sure if I wanted to strangle you or what... but .... I forgive you. It wasn't you who did this to us Wormtail, it was something that was done to you..."  
  
"Sirius you can't...."  
  
"It's done Peter."  
  
"Mr. Moony would also like to tell Mr. Wormtail, that he is forgiven and that if Mr. Prongs was here he would say that same."  
  
The three friends began to talk about old times, the future and nothing was mentioned of what had occurred over the last 17 years.  
  
Sirius and Remus had come to talk with the Peter yesterday and today it was Harry's turn. He stood outside the door; Katherine had come with him also.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to wait outside? I mean I don't really have much to do with this."  
  
"Sure, plus I don't think I can do this on my own.'  
  
"But wouldn't you feel better if someone like Professor Lupin or Sirius where here?"  
  
"No." He took her hand unconsciously and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Peter."  
  
"Oh god Harry, I am so sorry, I know there is nothing I can say that will ever be enough but you have to know I am so sorry for everything I have done to you..."  
  
"Peter there's not need...."  
  
"Yes there is I am so sorry...."  
  
"Peter I forgive you it wasn't you, therefore I can't hold it against you however Voldemort is a totally different story, one day...."  
  
"Oh Harry... thank you." Peter threw his arms around the boy's neck and began to hug him as tears of joy followed from his eyes.  
  
Katherine who was sitting in the chair opposite the two smiled at the seen in front of her. Harry had gained another connection to his family. She let out a sigh as flashes from her past causing her to shiver at the thought.  
  
Harry noticed "Katherine are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah... Harry maybe I should go and leave you two to talk."  
  
"No... please don't go. Come over here and sit with us." He patted the bed next to him signally her to sit down.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Come on..."  
  
She got up and went across the room taking a seat at the very end of the bed putting the most distance between her and the other two. Harry reached out his hand and grasped hers smiling at her.  
  
Peter and Harry began to talk as Harry filled Peter in about Hogwarts and his life. As Katherine got more comfortable with the situation she had unconsciously moved closer to the others. During Harry's story about his battle with the basilisk in his second year, Peter grabbed Katherine's hand shocking her.  
  
"So Peter when did the medi wizards say you could be released from here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ah... because of the potions my immune system has disintegrated so they have to keep me here a bit longer before I'll be stuck with Madam Pomfrey for a about a month while her and Snape try to rebuild it."  
  
Katherine felt so sorry for him he had been through so much and it still wasn't over she wish she could help him. Her hand felt warm again not like the last time this time it was different. However after 5 minutes the felling was gone. The Mediwizards came in as they had noticed changes in the spells that surrounded Peter monitoring his vitals. It seemed that for an unknown reason his immune system was beginning to repair its self.  
  
Over the next day it seemed that for some unknown reason Peter's immune system had fully repaired itself. The Mediwizards where completely baffled. He was then taking to Hogwarts to be under the care of Madam Pomfrey to ensure that what ever had happened didn't reverse itself. He finally moved into Grimmauld place where he got a job at the Ministry of Magic in the games and leisure department as Ludo's second. The job he held under a different ministry official 17 years ago. The three Marauders began to rebuild the relationship that they had shared so many years ago; however it was not an easy task.

TBC

_An 3: And Despite everything Peter will not be getting off scott free despite the fact that it wasn't his fault I promise.  
_

**Review Responses:**

_Gryffindorchick():_ hope you like the chapter and thank you for the review.  
__

_Cardiff bluebird:_ its nice to see some people haven't forgotten Hufflepuff. More about Jillian and Katherine's past will come in the next chapter. Now will you send me a flame or not for this chapter. I bet it will be a flame. :P  
  
_Auntarctic:_ I think your going to be right about people hating this chapter but sometimes you have to do things that you don't wanna do. :D  
  
**House cup points:**  
  
Gryffindor: 120 points  
  
Slytherin: 60 points  
  
Ravenclaw: 50 points  
  
Hufflepuff: 20 points


	18. Coming to a close

Chapter 18 – Coming to a close  
  
When Sirius had finally been cleared there was a huge celebration, not just for Sirius freedom but also Peter's. The party lasted for three days and Neville, Luna, Harry, Katherine, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been given special permission to attend the party.  
  
However now it was the end of term and Katherine was going home back to what was her old life she just didn't know if she could keep it all a secret, or if she really wanted to go back. At the moment everything was good, she liked who she was here and that she was living on a clean slate, and going back would just bring everything back. However she missed her friends and what they shared together; they were her family despite not blood related.  
  
She had left early that morning taking leave to Dumbledore's office where she hoped that he would be able to give her solutions to her questions. She had made her way through the busy corridors and most of the students and decided to return home for Christmas this year. She reached the large oak door; it was so elegant and beautiful.  
  
_Knock knock_  
  
"Please come in." Dumbledore called to the shut door. When he turned around he was faced with the mysterious girl that had only just come into all their lives. "Hello Ms Summers what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well Sir I have umm... some questions about the laws regarding the knowledge of the existence of magic among muggles."  
  
"Very well my dear, would you take a seat and like a lemon drop?"  
  
"Umm no thank you."  
  
"Alright my dear now what would you like to know?"  
  
"Well... you see... I have these three friends how I consider to be part of my family and I wanted to know if it was within the perimeters of the law if I could explain to the about magic and where I have been since September?"  
  
"Well this is where the law is very unclear the ministry doesn't like to legislate on this matter because the circumstances surrounding each case are always different. Therefore the only restriction they place on this is that you have to be sure that they will keep your secret. So I ask you to ward on the side of caution. May I ask you a question why do you feel that you need to tell these friends of yours?"  
  
"Umm well its kind of stupid... you see headmaster, these past few months have been fantastic however they have not been here with me... I mean we have always done everything together for the longest time and I miss them so I want to tell them about what I have been doing."  
  
"Well that sounds like a very good reason however I must caution you again, you must be absolutely sure they will keep your secret before you tell them."  
  
"Thank you headmaster and I will." She smiled the first reason smile she had in days, she may have to go home but at least she could tell her friends.  
  
A ping sounded in the headmasters offices just before Katherine could leave. "Ms Summers would you please wait here."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Before Dumbledore could answer her question he had left the office, with the girl following him behind.  
  
A man in black robes with a mask on his face stood in the entrance hall.  
  
"You are not welcome here, now leave and go back to Tom."  
  
"It won't be long but I have a message for you from the dark lord. The girl will be next you can't protect her forever."  
  
Katherine looked so confused why the man was threatening her.  
  
"Well my master shall be pleased to here this, that you are still keeping your students in the dark about their own lives. It will not be long before my master has her." The man laughed and left as he touched an object in his pocket – a portkey taking him back to where he had come from.  
  
"Headmaster what hell is going on what does everyone seem to know about me that I don't?"  
  
"Now is not the time for explanations. Please go back to your dorm and finish packing before you leave for the holidays." He quickly rushed off in the other direction with the intent to call an order meeting – as Tom was getting far too cocky even for himself.  
  
Katherine headed back up to their dorm room, where she explained everything to her three friends. They had no idea what Katherine's role was in the war but they promised to help her find out.  
  
The train ride home wasn't as much fun as it should have been; the four Gryffindor sat in a compartment together talking about how much fun these holidays were going to be and what a great time they would be having.  
  
"I can't wait till we get home mum and dad promised me that we could go away for this Christmas since it's the first Christmas I have spent with them since I started Hogwarts" said Hermione  
  
"Yeah Charlie and Bill are coming down as well... should be great I just hope the twins don't decide to play any tricks on me" said Ron  
  
"Yeah I can't believe it it's the first Christmas I get with my family I can't wait" said Harry.  
  
The three continued to talk about how great they expected there holidays to be, however unnoticed to them Katherine hadn't mentioned anything about the expectations of her holidays because she already new how everything would be.  
  
The Hogwarts express pulled into the platform of nine and three quarters and the carriages quickly emptied there continence of excited children happy to be home for the holidays.  
  
'Why didn't I just stay at school???' Katherine questioned herself. 'It's bound to be better then what's coming' she quickly loaded up her truck on to one of the trolleys.  
  
"Katherine where are your folks?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh there not coming I'm taking a cab home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harry don't worry about it I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure I mean we could...."  
  
"HARRY JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP I SAID I WOULD BE FINE AND THAT'S IT, NOW GO FIND YOUR GAURDIANS AND HAVE A BLOODY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" She spat and stormed off to find a cab to take her home, since she couldn't see her parents, which meant they had forgotten and she would have to get her own way home.  
  
"Huh?" Harry had no idea what had happened one minute she was kind and sweet the next she had more sting then a blast end skrewt.  
  
The cab pulled up outside her house she paid the driver after he was kind enough to help her with her trunk to the front door. She sighed and took a deep long breath and reached for the handle.  
  
'Here we go again.' She opened the door and dragged her trunk inside met by the sounds of her screaming parents, which was not directed at her but rather at each other, but it was only a matter of time before that changed. She dragged her trunk through the house and two her room, which was located at the other end, it was only a one storey house but it was adequate for the needs of the family of four. "I can't believe I left Hogwarts for this I should have just stayed there, but hey no one was telling me what's happening there either."  
  
"Katherine ...... Summers come down here now!!!"  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"And why is it you didn't say hello when you came in, you have been gone for months, and you don't even say hello when you come in, why?"  
  
'Cos u where fighting with dad again and I didn't want to get yelled at.' "Because I wanted to put away my trunk before someone tripped over it."  
  
"Very well, now your brother is at Aaron's tonight for dinner so I haven't bothered cooking anything leftovers are in the fridge if you want."  
  
'So another make your own dinner night right.... funny I should have expected that what with me taking care of myself since I was eight bloody years old!!!!!' "Yep that's fine."  
  
Her dad had stepped out of the room just before she had come in now her mum had absolutely free rain to rant and yell as much as she wanted with her. "I can't believe you came home in those clothes you look like you were raised in a barn I can't believe you took those house closes with you to Hogwarts..."  
  
Katherine thought about what she was wearing a pair on new hipster jeans with a black belt and a white t-shirt and a black jacket with sneakers on. 'There's nothing wrong with what I am wearing would you just leave me alone I just got home for Christs sake.' "Sorry mum." This was not the time to tell her mum to leave her alone, she had been fighting with her dad again and to yell at her now would just cause more problems but if she left her mother take it out of her for the rest of the day she would be able to say something tomorrow. 'Geeze who's the child here,' she thought to herself.  
  
The hours had quickly passed with the same old discussions it was decided that the Summers where not going to go out for Christmas to see either side of the family as Katherine's mum and dad had refused therefore limiting Christmas to a few presents in the morning then the kids were told they could do what ever they wanted.  
  
Katherine continued to think as she made dinner. 'I can't believe I came back here am I an idiot for coming back here? Yes. You new this would happen. Well I guess it's true what they say there is no place like home.' Katherine's thoughts continued on the similar path while she made dinner for herself consisting of what looked to be a week old stir fly her mum had made discarding the meat as she was a vegetarian and on the side some fairly weird looking fried rice which she had found in the back of the refrigerator. It wasn't that she hated her parents its just they sucked together; as they over the years had learned exactly which buttons to push. However apart was even a more terrible thought?  
  
Christmas day had come and gone with the Summers family staying at home, making it one of the worst Christmas' of history. Katherine's couldn't help but wonder what her friends were doing know as she tried to block out another fight between her parents. After and hour she couldn't stand it anymore and left buying a small bunch of white roses she headed to the cemetery hoping to keep her best friend company on Christmas.  
  
The day after Christmas Katherine gotten together with Katrina, Christine and Vinod, were another discussion between the four got underway.  
  
"So how was your Christmas guys?" asked Chris.  
  
"Same old we went and saw the relatives for the day" said Katrina.  
  
"Spent the morning with dad and then the afternoon with mum, must admit that it was better then the Christmas we had before when it was just false everyone was just trying to be happy around everyone else" said Vin.  
  
"We didn't do anything it was decided that we would stay home I would say it was one of the worst Christmas's ever so around lunch I left..."  
  
"Hows things been now that your back?" asked Vin.  
  
"Same as always trying to hold my tongue and stay out of there way till school starts again and then I can get away from them."  
  
"Is it really that bad again?"  
  
"Kinda, same old, same old, come on guys you know how it is things are ok one minute and the next its world war three." She tried to laugh off her life. "On another note I got something to tell ya it's going to be hard to believe but I need you guys to trust me. The school I got to is called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry... it's a school where they teach magic...."  
  
They all frowned as if there friend had finally flipped. "Don't look at me like that I know that's it sounds so strange but I can prove it. Accio Pride and Prejudice." The book flew through the air into her hand. The three friends looked like gold fish, with their mouths hung open. So they began to ask questions and talk excitedly about the idea of magic, and Katherine continued to show them a bit of wandless magic and some of the tricks that Fred and George had give Katherine.  
  
Harry had had one of the best Christmas's of his life Peter, Remus, Sirius, Arabella and Tonks had been there and they had had a remarkable day. It seemed that Tonks and Remus had been spending a lot of time together over the last couple of months and had become so what of an item.  
  
They had all woken early on that day due to Sirius's enthusiasm which manifested itself to coming into each room and yelling Merry Christmas. Then dragging everyone out of bed down to the lounge room in their pyjamas as it was not Christmas to be dressed in the morning in anything but a bathrobe. Where for the next few hours presents were exchanged and opened. Harry couldn't believe it, he finally found his family.  
  
The rest of the day had been nothing short of amazing a Quidditch match before lunch and then more games and fun and at dinner the surprises continued. Over the past couple of months Arabella and Sirius had been getting to know each other again and trying to find if what they once shared was still there and the most shocking event for the day was when Sirius asked "....Arabella Figg will you marry me please?" "Yes." So now his godparents were finally getting married again.  
  
That evening Harry went to sleep thinking he had to have had the best Christmas ever.  
  
"Mum, Harry Potter a person from my school asked if I could come over to his house for the day with a few other friends?"  
  
"I don't think so the house is a mess and I need you to stay home and clean it while I am in work."  
  
"This is totally unfair it's my holiday and I should be able to enjoy it, I'm meant to be the child while you're meant to be the adult...."  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that I want you to stay home and clean this house up..."  
  
"NO I am not going to it's my holiday and I am going to enjoy it... I just got home and now you want me to be your maid."  
  
"You are an awful child...."  
  
"Apparently but don't worry about it I wont come home again till summer vacation so you wont need to worry about seeing me ...."  
  
"That's not what I meant... why you always have to argue with me...."  
  
"Cos you started it with me.... I'm not going to do this I'll be back later...." And she stormed out of the room and left the house going to Diagon alley where Harry said he would meet her so that she could get to the Emerald House formally known as Grimmuald place, been renamed as soon as Sirius had been cleared and was able to change it.  
  
"Katherine how was your Christmas?"  
  
"Not news worthy yours?"  
  
"The best I have ever had."  
  
"Well that's good to hear, so how we gettin back to your house?"  
  
"By ... portkey... not my choice but the only way to get there." Harry still hated portkey but it was the only way to get Katherine to the Emerald House while still protecting its security without exposing the order.  
  
"Ok." They touched the portkey and were whisked away to emerald house, were they arrived in the middle of the entrance hall.  
  
"Your house is amazing...I never seen anything like it... how many people live here?"  
  
"Thanks, well Sirius, Arabella, Remus, Peter and I but a lot of people stay here all the time because of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Cool, so when are Hermione and Ron getting here?"  
  
"They should be here any minute Ron is coming by Floo and Hermione is walking here."  
  
"Ok... so how long have those two been in love with each other?"  
  
"Since our first year but they wont admit it... Gryffindor have a pool set up by Ron's sister Ginny about how long it will take them to get together."  
  
"So what did you guess?"  
  
"Before the end of these holidays."  
  
"Hmmm... I'd have to agree."  
  
A knock and the Floo fire roared Harry went to answer the door then went to find Ron with Katherine following him around as she had never been to the Emerald Place before.  
  
So the four friends were talking and playing around the house living there holidays to the fullest, with Ron and Hermione sneaking off just before lunch.  
  
"I wonder where they went?" asked Harry.  
  
"I bet we find those two snogging in a closest somewhere. Lets see if we can catch them in the act." So the two went off in search of their disappearing friends and found them snogging none the less; under one of the trees outside near the Quidditch pitch. After Ron and Hermione got over their embarrassment they headed inside for lunch.  
  
"Guys I was wondering if you wanted to come to this 18th birthday party it's a friend of mine from school she's turning 18 and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"  
  
"A muggle birthday party?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah it will be fun, dancing, pizza, alcohol and pool."  
  
"I have no idea what half most of those things are but I'm in." said Ron  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
"Why not." Harry and Hermione both agreed.  
  
"Cool this will be great I am sure you guys will have a great time."  
  
They finished their lunch and then begun to muck around again. Sirius Remus Arabella and Tonks came back from Diagon alley to find the four children in main lounge room where they were playing exploding snap.  
  
"Hello Harry, now what have you four been up to today?" asked Arabella.  
  
"Nothing much, did you have fun shopping?"  
  
"Yes dear and how are you three?"  
  
"Ok professor." The three answered.  
  
"Dears I'm not a professor while we are on holidays call me Bella."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The four adults were soon entertaining the four students with tails of their days at Hogwarts. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione began to tell about there adventures in their years at the magic school. After finishing the tail of what occurred in the duelling club in their second it brought a question to Harry's mind.  
  
"Kathy I wanted to ask you, the other night you were yelling at your cat when you found Peter, you were talking to your cat like a feline. Who did you do that?"  
  
"No I wasn't I was just speaking English."  
  
"Actually you weren't." said Sirius  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Maybe there is something on it in the library." said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione you can't be serious I mean were on holidays."  
  
"Oh Ron, don't you want to know?"  
  
"But...."  
  
"Oh come on it won't take long."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So do we get any say in this?" said Katherine.  
  
"Of course not," said Harry.  
  
The four students headed off to the library in search of information about Katherine's new ability.  
  
"So did you guys find anything about me?"  
  
"Nope mum and dad didn't say anything about it... well not when Ginny and I are around, and my brothers won't tell me either, not even Fred and George."  
  
"Do you think they might tell me?"  
  
"I don't think so despite everything they are kinda serious when it comes to the order, shocking I know."  
  
"Hermione..?"  
  
"Nope there were no books I could find because I don't really have much to go on but I'll continue to keep looking."  
  
Katherine glanced at Harry.  
  
"Sorry Kathy no one will say anything to me either I think they know where looking for information that's why where coming up with nothing."  
  
"Yeah ... oh well maybe I'll find out about it later."  
  
"Well what ever reason you are here I'm glad you are..." Harry said slipping his hand into hers.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave a look at each other say that their two friends should get together and make each other happy.  
  
The day ended with a bang, literally the four had pulled a prank on the adults. One which consisted of dung bombs which pelted from the sky releasing a gas that turned all their clothes pink and then died their skin and hair green and silver in true Slytherin fashion; causing the Gryffindor adults to be even more horrified.  
  
The 18th birthday part was fantastic, the four students had a great time, and Hermione spent a lot of the time showing Ron the idea behind many of the muggles things which were used including a stereo. Katherine spent the night playing pool against anyone that would challenge her. The only downside of the night for Harry was that for some reason Dudley had come with his cronies as he was a friend of someone else, and thus had been invited. But the two avoided each other pretending not to know one other.  
  
TBC  
  
**Review responses:**  
  
_wiccanpriestess3451:_ thanks glad u liked it and to have another reviewer on board.  
  
_Auntarctic:_ Actually I am very serious, I live in Australia where the drinking legal age is 18 however most teenage drink at parties when they turn 16. I don't know much about the laws in England other then our own laws are modeled after them so I just used our laws :P. but it must suck to wait till ur 21. :D  
  
_Cardiff bluebird:_ actually I thought u would be the one to object to the idea of peter not being evil. And I was surprised to see u had the same idea about Neville and peter as I did. Oh and the truth about Jillian will come very soon u just have to wait a little bit longer.  
  
**House cup points:**  
  
Gryffindor: 140 points  
  
Slytherin: 70 points  
  
Ravenclaw: 50 points  
  
Hufflepuff: 20 points

Please review...


	19. What ever happened to peace?

An: sorry about the wait I have been busy trying to get this story finished and my university classes organised. Hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think. HINT... HINT.... :D  
  
Chapter 19 – what ever happened to peace?  
  
The Christmas break was for two weeks, it was now the end of the first week and Katherine's second night at home, as she had mostly spent her time at friends places hoping to avoid her parents and their fighting as much as possible.  
  
A loud noise had occurred just outside the Summers front door, then the door was no more, instead stood 3 men dressed exactly the same as the one that had delivered the message to the headmaster before school ended.  
  
"What they hell are you doing in my house?" yelled Mr Summers  
  
"Our Lord wishes to see your daughter and we have been instructed to bring her to him, now get out of our way muggle," the man with drew his wand.  
  
"There is no way I am going with you. So get out of my house before you regret it!!!" yelled Katherine.  
  
"You are very lucky our lord has told us not to harm you or you would be dead now."  
  
"Oh really." She pushed her father out of the way and shot "Expelliarmus" two of the intrudes wands had shot out of there hands but the third that had spoken still retained his.  
  
"Idiot child."  
  
The curses soon began to fly between the pair of duellers; Katherine's family had hid behind the couch trying to find something they could use as a weapon. Katherine's shield once again rose but didn't stop the unforgivable curse which she was left to dodge.  
  
After about 20 minutes of battle, three loud pops sounded outside and the three death eaters Disapparated.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Sirius black and Remus lupin entered the house. To find three scared muggles a young girl who looked as if she had just ran a mile and a house in shambles.  
  
"Are you all ok?" asked the headmaster  
  
"What do you think...?" said David.  
  
"David shut up. Headmaster what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was alerted to that fact that there was something a miss here so Sirius and Remus were able to accompany me. Were any of you hurt?"  
  
"No... but what was this?" asked Mrs Summers.  
  
"A Death Eater attack."  
  
"A what and who the hell are you two?"  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin I am a professor at Hogwarts and this is Sirius black an old friend of mine."  
  
"I guess your daughter has not told you about the war in our world."  
  
"No." Katherine's parents looked at her.  
  
Dumbledore began to explain about the second war in the wizarding world.  
  
"Well then Katherine will no longer be going to your school or have anything to do with magic again."  
  
"Even if you take her away from magic they won't stop coming, but next time something tragic might happen it's only because of Katherine's magic that you are all still alive. Next time I promise they will come with more people and take Katherine," said Sirius.  
  
The Summers looked stunned, there was nothing they could do they had no choice.  
  
"Alright she will stay at Hogwarts; however I want to know exactly why these people are after my daughter."  
  
"Yes I think it about time you learn the truth about your daughter, when Merlin was alive he predicted a prophecy about a girl however to this day not all of it is known.  
  
Who will show no magical ability until the age of 16, where she held no  
such powers before. Her powers will not only extend to helping those of her own kin but also  
kingdoms other then her own.  
She will be protected among both animal and human. Playing a key role in the defeat of the evil, which plagues both man and  
animal whether magical or not; though she shall not be alone....  
  
This person is your daughter."  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE HIDING HOW COULD YOU THIS MY LIFE YOU ARE PLAYING WITH HERE! EVERYONE ELSE SEEMS TO KNOW ABOUT ME AND WHAT I HAVE TO DO HOWEVER IT SEEMS I HAVE NO CLUE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??? DO YOU TWO KNOW ABOUT THIS AS WELL???"  
  
Remus and Sirius couldn't say anything the girl was so mad and she had every ground to be.  
  
"I CAN'T BELEIVE THIS I HATE YOU ALL!!!" And with that she ran out of the house and down through the field across the road, and into the small forest.  
  
"Shouldn't someone go after her?" asked Remus  
  
"There is no use you won't find her you'll just have to wait for her to come back, though I don't blame her for being mad at you." said David glaring at the people who had lied to his sister. Even though at times they fought like cats and dogs no one could do that to her and he would sit back and watch.  
  
Dumbledore soon begun to answer all the questions he could for the Summers with the help of Remus.  
  
Sirius on the other hand looked around the room, until his eyes found the china cabinet and spotted a set of the Black family plates with the crest imbedded in the centre.  
  
"Mrs Summers?"  
  
"Deborah."  
  
"Deborah ... may I ask you about an interesting set of plates you have."  
  
"Thank you the have been in my family for generations. That's my house crest, well it use to before I married Christopher, my maiden name it Black."  
  
"Your grandfather's name by a chance isn't named Augnus."  
  
"Yes."  
  
It was soon discovered that Katherine, David and Deborah were related to Sirius as their grandfather Augnus was the brother of Phineas Nigellus and was disowned from the family for marring a muggle, there line being totally stripped from the tapestry.  
  
"I think we need to discuss plans for all your safety. I believe the first thing is you should move, this house is no longer safe as too many people know where it is. And secondly I think Katherine should not stay here for the rest of these holidays, I'll be able to take her back to Hogwarts tonight where she shall be safe."  
  
"Albus... Katherine could stay with us, seeing as she is my cousin twice removed."  
  
"I see no problem with that. That is if the Summers agree."  
  
"Sirius are you sure... I mean she can be quiet a handful," said Deborah  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Then it is settled." said the old headmaster, he head still spinning from what he student had said, similar to what Harry had said when he had been told of his own prophecy. It seems he had done it again, and he felt ashamed for it.  
  
Remus and Sirius headed back to headquarters as the order needed to be informed of what had happened while professor Dumbledore decided to wait for the return of his student. Around 12:00am Katherine snuck into the house to find her headmaster sitting on the couch wait for her return. He explained to her about where she would be staying and her connection with Sirius Black. Katherine was reluctant at first but soon had packed her bags and saying goodbye to her family  
  
Harry got the shock of a life time to find Katherine siting at the breakfast table talking to Arabella.  
  
"Katherine?"  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Long story... but the short version there was a death eater attack and now I am spending the rest of the holidays here with my distant cousin."  
  
Arabella placed the breakfast on the table and Sirius and Remus appeared in the door way, taking there seats at the breakfast table.  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
"That would be me Harry, apparently Katherine's mother is my second cousin twice removed" said Sirius while he continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
"So I hope you don't mind me invading your holidays."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
And in reply she smiled at him causing him to melt inside. Sirius and Remus just looked at each other with a knowing look.  
  
Katherine and Harry spent the next few days together playing games and wandering the small forest located out the back of Emerald place.  
  
"Katherine..?"  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"I since we have the school ball coming up... I was wondering if you don't have a date... if you would like to come with me?" asked Harry.  
  
The headmaster had organised a ball for the students, were partners and dress robes were required. It was to be held two weeks into the new term. Dumbledore's idea behind the ball was to give the students a chance to have so fun, as with the upcoming war and their studies he had realised that many of his students had forgotten the meaning of the word some more the others he had thought.  
  
"I'd love too... I thought you would never ask." She kissed him. There lips met in a slow but passionate kiss to them both it seemed as if the world melted away leaving them alone together. Katherine broke away from the kiss and looked at Harry. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time."  
  
He smiled at her. "Well Ms Summers... your not the only one who has wanted to do that." And he kissed her again softly while running his tongue over her lips asking for entry, which she gladly offered.  
  
When they finally released each other again, "I didn't know you could kiss like that." She gave him a sly look.  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend Katherine, because I never want to kiss anyone but you?"  
  
She kissed him again giving her reply.  
  
They were interrupted by Arabella's call from the kitchen, that lunch was ready. They walked back holding hands.  
  
Finally things were working out the way they were meant to, for the both of them.  
  
TBC  
  
Oh and there is only two more chapters left until the house cup shall be decided to review and nominate you house, to decide who wins. Oh and please send more review I take it not a lot of people like that last chapter seeing as I didn't get so many reviews. I hope this one was a bit better.  
  
_**Review Responses:**_  
  
_Throughthewire():_ Well I am overjoyed to hear you like the story enough to read it all in one sitting. And thank you for the review its makes you want to write more when you here that someone is actually enjoying the story. Now the phoenix child is going to be very important in the final battle but she will not be the one to kill Voldemort, if he actually dies; as the prophecy in book 5 said Harry will be the only one who can kill Voldemort. And seeing as you didn't nominate a house for the 10 points you get for reviewing I will donate yours to Hufflepuff as you seem to want them to win. :D  
  
_Auntarctic:_ Fair enough about the drinking thing. I hope you like this chapter; I added a bit in the end you haven't seen you. :D  
  
**_House cup points:  
_**  
Gryffindor: 140 points

Slytherin: 80 points

Ravenclaw: 50 points

Hufflepuff: 30 points


	20. The Ball

An: this is the second last chapter of part one of this trilogy, however there will be an epilogue were the house cup winner is announced, so u only have two more chances to get ur say in so list ur house in your review. So with this in mind u all have two chances to vote before the house cup winners are decided. So far it looks as if poor Hufflepuff is out of the running again.  
  
P.s the next chapter is 20 pages so if you want to read it this weekend Review, Review, Review and I'll see what me and my beta can do.  
  
Chapter 20 – The Ball  
  
The rest of the holidays pasted quickly for Harry and Katherine, with frequent visits out to the woods for long passionate kissing sessions. Ron and Hermione had been overjoyed to learn that the two had finally gotten together; saying they knew it was only a matter of time before it happened.  
  
The two weeks that passed before the ball were catastrophic to say the least. All the girls were continually talking about what they should wear and how their hair was going to be.  
  
"Well boys I think its time me and Hermione took off, so we can get ready for tonight." Katherine said grabbing Hermione's hand.  
  
"What? You have to be kidding you guys have three hours before we have to leave!" said Ron  
  
"Ron trust me three hours is nothing and we are cutting it close now," said Katherine and with out saying another word the two girls left up to the girls dormitory leaving Harry and Ron to finish their game of chess.  
  
The 6th year girls dormitory was a mess, the four girls were running around trying to get ready. Lavender and Parvati were going with Seamus and Dean. The girls were helping each other with hair and makeup, making tonight a team effort. Hermione's hair had taken the longest as first the girls had to straighten it and then put it in the hair style opting for all her hair being pilled of her head, with wisps floating around her face to frame it. While her makeup was done to match her light blue robes she had purchased for her and Ron's date.  
  
Katherine had curled her beautiful red hair and let them hand loose, her lips were accented with some lipstick and gloss Lavender had found in her beauty case revealing beautiful full lips that looked as if they were touched by roses. Her pale skin matched beautifully with her hair and robes which were a deep black that hugged the curves of her body beautifully showing off all her accents.  
  
After three final hours the four 6th year students were ready they all looked stunning.  
  
The four 6th year boys were waiting for their dates in the Gryffindor coming room. Neville had once again asked Ginny Weasley to the ball as the two had been dating for the past 3 months, both being very good for one another causing them both to be less shy about themselves and around others.  
  
Lavender and Parvati came done first dressed in beautiful green and red robes. Causing their dates mouths to drop open as they entered the room. "If you think we look good just wait till you see Hermione and Katherine" said Lavender as she took Seamus's arm.  
  
Hermione descended the steps. And Ron froze with his mouth open. To him Hermione was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she was even more beautiful then the time in their fourth year with the Christmas ball and she had gone with Krum.  
  
"Hi Ron."  
  
"Hermione... you ... ummm... look... bloody hell... you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." Ron and Hermione began to talk. And they all stopped when Katherine appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
To Harry it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, she glided down the stair and met him.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"Definitely." He smiled suggestively at her his angel but he would never tell her that, 'well not yet anyway' he thought. And he kissed her passionately.  
  
"Hmm maybe I should dress like this more often if that is the response."  
  
The girls took the arms of their respective partners as they were lead to the Great Hall for an evening none of them were ever going to forget.  
  
The room was sparkling. Magic had never been real to her it was something people believed in as children but now she was standing it what could only be described as a fantasy, but in fact it was real.  
  
Dancing with Harry felt so right the band Dumbledore had booked for the evening mixed the music with slow and what can only be described as normal music. Another slow song begun to play and Harry had pulled her close to him and they danced to the music.  
  
He leaned in close to her and begun to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I am glad you agreed to come with me."  
  
"So am I."  
  
He leaned in once again and kissed her. The world melted away there was no one else, it was true magic; time stood still hours felt like seconds.  
  
But the moment was broken, and the world once again came back into focus. As he held Katherine she began to shake, confused Harry held her.  
  
"Katherine what's wrong? What do I do?"  
  
Katherine eyes closed and begun to shake even more, the small shaking, which first appeared too turned to violent convulsions. She no longer was standing but convulsing on the floor. The music stooped people begun to form a circle, to get a glance at what was happening.  
  
Harry was oblivious to what was happening around him. He couldn't stand it anymore. He rapped his arms around the girl who appeared to be so vulnerable, so unlike her.  
  
Making his way to the infirmary, backing through the large oak doors as not to damage the precious object he held within his arms.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, MADAM POMFREY!!"  
  
"Hush child, what is the meaning of this?" she glanced at the girl that Harry held within his arms. "Mr. Potter, please lay her on one of the beds I shall be right back."  
  
"It's ok Katherine I won't let anything happen you'll be fine I promise." The girl, who had such a strong personality, was now helpless lying on the bed while her body spammed.  
  
Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape as well as Ron and Hermione had followed the two teenagers and witnessed the exchange between them. Sirius had come earlier that day to visit Arabella and Remus, and had later been robed into helping chaperone the dance.  
  
"Will you please all wait outside while I attend to Miss Summers... that includes you Mr. Potter."  
  
"Please may I stay Madam Pomfrey? I don't want to leaver her."  
  
"I am sorry you may visit latter."  
  
Sirius had walked behind his Godson and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Harry lets go and wait outside." Harry didn't move at first but gradually left the side of the girl, he had just promised to protect.  
  
Professor do you know what is wrong with Katherine?"  
  
"Harry I think it is best that we wait for Madam Pomfrey, I am sure that Miss Summers will be fine she is in very capable hands."  
  
As if on cue Madam Pomfrey opened the large oak doors. "You may come but only for a minute she is still unconscious." As if to protest Harry opened his mouth ",And will be fine Mr. Potter."  
  
They all made their way into the hospital wing and no one noticed that a small cat had snuck in between the feet of the adults.  
  
Harry was the first to the bed side of what appeared to be a sleeping angel. He was filled with questions and didn't know where to begin; he turned to Madam Pomfrey but sat dumbfounded.  
  
Remus was the first to break the silence that had formed. "Poppy do you know what has happened?"  
  
She looked to Dumbledore as if asking permission to tell the history of her patient. The headmaster tipped his head, giving his consent.  
  
"Miss Summers suffers from a form of Epilepsy and has done so since she was a child. Its is not very common it, appears this is the first seizure she has had at school that I know of anyway... you children tend to only come here when you have no other option." She glanced at Harry, who more often then not appeared in the hospital wing on a stretcher.  
  
Harry looked alarmed as did Ron and Sirius.  
  
"Dumbledore is their nothing we can do for her a potion perhaps?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I am afraid not Sirius the brain is a very complex organ and therefore very little can be done to heal it... even muggles medicine can only provide some relief, but in Miss Summers case her Epilepsy can't be treated effectively through magic of medicine that we have found, this thus has contributed to her parents reluctance to keep her in school. I imagine Katherine has not talked about such matters with you so I will refrain from saying anymore as it is still her choice what she wishes to say about her condition.  
  
"Now I must ask you all to leave as Miss Summers does need her rest. What is that cat doing here?" Every one turned to see what the Medi witch was taking about. Charlotte was sitting on Katherine's chest staring into her friends face waiting for her to wake up.  
  
"Charlotte what are you doing her?" Harry asked the cat. She acknowledged his question by facing him and then turning back to her watchful position.  
  
"Albus I will not allow animals in my hospital." Albus nodded as Madam Pomfrey moved to remove the feline form her patient she was meet with a series of hisses and paws, which lashed out at her.  
  
Everyone was taken back by the feline's actions as the cat was usually very quiet and affectionate.  
  
"Let me try Madam Pomfrey." Hermione tried to move the determined companion. But failed and received the same treatment as the matron. Harry and Ron even Sirius followed suit but with no luck.  
  
"Headmaster will you please do something."  
  
"I shall try Poppy but I do believe I will have little luck." He flicked his wand and muttered a few choice words but it seemed the cat had reacted and dug her claws into the blanket.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled behind his half moon glasses. The feline's loyalty and commitment to her friend was something he knew that would not easily to severed. "Poppy I do believe that this cat is not going to leave Ms Summers side until she knows that her friend is fine."  
  
She released she was fighting a loosing battle. "Alright but the rest of you must leave now my patient needs rest."  
  
They all made action to leave except Harry. "Madam Pomfrey I am staying... I am sorry but I will not leave her side." She stared at the boy, who had spent far too much time in the hospital wing and saw the determination that was there and decided this was not a fight she was win. "Fine, but I want there rest of you out now." Harry sat down in a chair next to his sleeping beauty, he reached out to stroke the cat, carefully as not to provoke it, as his hand made contact with the creature's head she began to purr. So he sat and waited.  
  
The rest of the quests made their way back down to the great hall, Sirius and Remus hung back from the group.  
  
"You do realize who he reminds me of Moony?"  
  
"I know I remember it too. I thought James was never going to leave Lily side after that accident in potions."  
  
"Yeah I do believe we will have to keep a closer eye on those two then we first thought. I am the boy's Godfather and am technically related to Katherine so it is my right, to make sure that they are ok."  
  
"Padfoot if you go to far with this it will only end badly for you. Do you remember when Lily hexed you every time she saw you for three days after the watchful eye you were keeping on James. And I do believe that Katherine will not let you off so easily as Lily did." Remus smiled and Sirius returned the gesture.  
  
"Aww Remus that was different plus I promise I will only made sure my Godson and my cousin are ok."  
  
"Yeah right and I'm the head of Slytherin."  
  
"Really Moony? I didn't know that, you should really stop posing as a Gryffindor then and inform Snape that you have taken over his job." The conversation continued all the way to the great hall.  
  
Harry sat next to Katherine gently stroking Charlotte while looking out the window. He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of Katherine eye lids fluttered.  
  
"Katherine. Are you awake come on open your eyes?"  
  
As she opened her eyelids she felt a fairly large weight on her stomach.  
  
"Charlotte? Where did you come from?"  
  
"She refused to leave, not even by force Madam Pomfrey nearly having a fit." She laughed silently and for the first time noticing Harry. "So I guess you know now right." It was a statement more then a question.  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore filled us in, but I just wondered why you never told us?"  
  
"What do you mean us?" there was a slight edge in her voice.  
  
Hermione Ron, Sirius, Remus, Snape and McGonagall all followed you up here so they heard the explanation.'  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So back to the second thing why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Umm... do you know how you hate being thought of as the boy who lived ... well that is kinda like me I hate being thought of as the poor girl, who's brain bugs out on her once in a while... people look at you differently and I didn't want that again. I have been their and done that... it's not pleasant so I decided that I was not going to tell anyone. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had to know as well as McGonagall but I limited what I told them. My parents blow a gasket every time I have a seizure and if they knew I had one like tonight I would be on the next train home, and I would never see you or Hogwarts again. Do you see why now?"  
  
"Yeah I understand being treated different... but I have to say that most of the school now knows because having a seizure in the great hall during a school ball is not really a great way to keep it a secret." He smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah I guess I kinda blew my cover." She smiled back.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. "I see Ms Summers you are awake, Mr. Potter would you go and inform the headmaster while I check over my patient."  
  
Harry left to inform Dumbledore, running the entire way down to the great hall so that he could get back as soon as possible. "Thank you Harry I shall be up to see Ms Summers soon." Harry left and made his way up to the hospital Wing again.  
  
Dumbledore made his way towards the stage where the band was playing at the end of the song he spoke to the lead member of the band then took up the microphone in the centre of the stage.  
  
"As many of you may be aware Katherine Summers was recently taken to the hospital wing, it is found that she will be fine. But I must ask you not to ask Ms Summers about the event, which occurred this evening. It is a private matter, therefore I ask you to respect this thank you now please enjoy your evening.  
  
"I am glad to see you looking much better Katherine."  
  
"Thank you headmaster I am."  
  
"I will send a letter later to inform your parents of what has happened."  
  
"Ummm.... headmaster I was wondering if it would be possible for umm..... you not to sent that letter."  
  
"Why would that be?"  
  
"Its just if you send the letter, they will likely become very distressed and threat to pull me out of school again and I doubt that this time Sirius could convince them to let me stay. Therefore I was wondering if I could send the letter, I am more ummm... use to dealing with them."  
  
"I understand, but I will trust that you will send the letter."  
  
"Yes headmaster."  
  
"Then I must return to the Great Hall" and then he left.  
  
"So what are you going to tell them?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Well I told Dumbledore that I would send the letter and I will but I think I shall be selective with the facts." Harry frowned. "Harry you don't know my parents, so I have to be careful about what I tell them, I am going to say that I was sick and that madam Pomfrey had given me something at that will be that."  
  
"Ok I guess you know what you're doing."  
  
She smiled "Yep I have been doing it for years, so you kinda get a feel for things, now when do you think I can get out of here?'  
  
The Medi witch chose this moment to come back into the room. "I would like you to stay here tonight so that I can monitor you."  
  
"What... I really don't think that it is necessary."  
  
"And when did you become such an expert?"  
  
"Well I will say this I hate hospitals no offence... and I have been having seizures since I was 6 years old therefore I can say that I think I will be perfectly fine."  
  
This conversation continued for 10 minutes, with Harry watching the battle of the wills between the two witches.  
  
"Fine, I will let you go but you must come back tomorrow morning so that I can make sure you are still fine, and I want Mr. Potter to accompany you back to your common room."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Harry and Katherine mad their way back to the common room, with Harry constantly watching her. They took up two chairs next to the fire.  
  
"I am not going to break you know. So you can stop watching me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are. I told you this would happen, this is why I preferred not to tell anyone, you say you hate people looking at your scar well what do you think you are doing to me. Your treating me like I am going to drop of the planet any minute"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Well I guess it was to be expected; I just thought you were different."  
  
"I am sorry I guess I am no better then those who stare at my scar."  
  
"Humph... I know you are concerned but you are looking at me like my parents do like a crystal ball that will break."  
  
"I'm sorry, I will try. Its just you scared me so much, I thought I was going to loose you."  
  
"Good, I am still the same chick I always was and I am not going any were. You just know a little bit more about me is all."  
  
"I guess so.''  
  
The rest of the night the two spent talking, until late into the evening it was about four when the rest of the house had gone to bed and life resumed as normal the next day, where no one said anything about what had happened but she still received the looks that she knew far to well, but there was nothing she could do about it.

**Review Responses:**

_Auntarctic:_ well I don't know if u being confused in a good or a bad thing. But I'm glad to see you liked the chapter. And fair warning the next chapter I'm sending you is 20 pages long. :P :P :P  
  
_cardiff bluebird: _well then I am doing my job, because your not meant to like them :P :P And I agree its about time harry and Katherine got together. :D  
  
**House cup points:  
**  
_Gryffindor:_ 160 points

_Slytherin:_ 90 points

_Ravenclaw:_ 50 points

_Hufflepuff:_ 30 points


	21. Screams In The Night

An: This is the last chapter before the epilogue in this first part of the Trilogy. So please review its especially long for all of you who have asked me to write longer chapters. I hope 21 pages will be enough ;). So submit a review and tell me what you think of the hours of work I have put into this chapter. Also this is the last time to vote for a house. It doesn't matter if you haven't voted before now all votes will be counted. ENJOY... :D  
  
Chapter 21 – Screams In The Night  
  
Dumbledore's announcement deterred most of the student population from asking too many question regarding the reasons behind Katherine's visit to the hospital during the ball. However she still was forced to put up with the taunts of the Slytherins, but this only lasted a week or so before they moved on to their next victim. Harry had kept close to her the entire time making sure she was fine and didn't have another episode, proving Katherine's theory right: that she was far better off not telling people, now most of the time they treated her like a porcelain doll.  
  
"Harry this is all very sweet, but I swear if you look at me one more time like I am going to break I will break up with you...which is something I really don't want to do as I love kissing you a lot." She smiled but she also was deadly serious.  
  
"But... I'm not..."  
  
"You are and you have to stop it." She stormed off up two the girl's dormitory leaving a very stunned Harry with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"You are Harry, and you have to stop it. Katherine's not the type of person to let you rap her in bubble rap and to keep her safe she needs space" said Hermione.  
  
"Bubble rap?" asked Ron.  
  
"Muggle term" Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
"I didn't realise...."  
  
"I know but you will loose her if you don't learn to see her as she same normal girl she has always been. This is the same as your situation, you are Harry Potter and not the boy who lived, but people don't see that, most of the time." Hermione left and went up to check on her best friend.  
  
"Ron what am I going to do? Every time I look at there lately I see her in my arms shaking. I'm so scared I don't want to loose her."  
  
"Mate... I really don't know what you are going to do... personally I see why you're doing it was bloody scary that night... but I have no doubt you'll loose her if you can't work something out."  
  
After a long talk with Hermione, Katherine had gone to sleep, which was anything but rest full. Her dreams once again were plagued by the memories of her past.  
  
_Flash_  
  
"Jillian, would you like to come with me to the shops?"  
  
"Yep just let me get my bike."  
  
The two friends rode down the small streets of their town.  
  
_Flash_  
  
The scene changed the two girls sat on Katherine's bed.  
  
"Isn't life strange I mean how things work out?"  
  
"Yep but it doesn't matter cos will always be together like sisters."  
  
Then the two eight year old girls hugged.  
  
_Flash  
_  
"You just have to hold out one night I tried to get out of it but mum and dad are making me go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
_Flash_  
  
Katherine was struggling to get out of the grasp of her mothers arms, while she was screaming and crying. "Jillian, Jillian... let me go...." Over and over again. "Please..." she cried. As the ambulance persons wield a trolley over to the ambulance while Jillian's mother cried.  
  
Katherine was screaming in her sleep. "JILLIAN!!!... LET ME GO...PLEASE..."  
  
The entire dorm had woken up, Hermione scrambled out of her bed to wake her friend from the nightmare. "Kath wake up, wake up..." Hermione shook her friend but she didn't wake.  
  
"Lavender go get professor McGonagall now."  
  
Professor soon arrived and found the 6th year girl still screaming the same phase over and over again.  
  
"Ms Brown, go and get Madam Pomfrey Ms Patil the headmaster .... Girls be as fast as you can." The concern in the professor's voice scared the girls and they ran out of the room.  
  
The entire Gryffindor house was now awake as no one had thought to cast a silencing charm on the room.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the common room. Harry was frantic he knew it was Katherine who was screaming but he couldn't get to her as the stair and doorways wouldn't let him enter the girl's dormitory even Ron had tried to help.  
  
"Ginny... what's going on?" asked Ron.  
  
"They can't wake her she's stuck in some sort of nightmare Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore are up there with Madam Pomfrey."  
  
The headmaster stood on the top step which led to the girl's dormitory. "Would everyone please make their way to the great hall now." Everyone stared blankly at the man. "I do not wish to have to ask you again, we have a very serious situation and there is no time to waste." He's voice was not full of anger and none of what he said was said sternly however, fearful and pleadingly.  
  
The students quickly departed except Ron and Harry lingered "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter I ask that you two also go and wait in the great hall." The last two students quickly left.  
  
As soon as all the students were clear the headmaster instructed all the ghosts and portraits to ensure them safe passage to the hospital wing, making sure none of the students where around, to see Katherine.  
  
Katherine's screaming voice no longer filled the castle. Madam Pomfrey had cast a charm to silence her however they still could not wake her. Hermione was the only student left within the tower. The three adults had no idea what to do; they had tried all possible charms they could think of to wake the child. Even her cat had licked her face in an attempt to wake the sleeping child. It was decided she would be moved to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey could care for her.  
  
"Ms Granger if you would..."started McGonagall.  
  
"No... I'm not going this time..."  
  
"Very well..."  
  
The three teachers and two students left for the hospital wing. Katherine continued to thrash and in her sleep screaming still though there was no sound. It appeared she was relieving what ever it was over and over again.  
  
Professor Snape had been called, and it was determined that no potion had done this rather a curse.  
  
It had been eight hours now since the girl had been discovered screaming in her bed. Classes were cancelled and all the students were confined to their common rooms where the house elves got what ever they needed.  
  
An Order meeting was called and it was concluded that it was Voldemort who had come after Katherine, as a chance to get back at Harry for taking once of his most loyal servants, Wormtail.  
  
_Potter,  
  
I believe you received my gift, what do you and your red haired girlfriend think? I can stop it but I want you to serve me and I will release her from the nightmares and wake her.  
  
Lord Voldemort._  
  
The note had been intercepted by Moody before it could reach Harry as he saw the black crow bringing the note, as he entered the castle.  
  
Now the order where using all resources available to find a way to wake the girl from the nightmare she was forced to live over and over again.  
  
The Gryffindor port hole swang open as a fairly dishevelled Hermione entered she had tears streaming down her face as she enter in her pj's.  
  
All the Gryffindors soon crowed around Hermione asking her questions about what was happening. Ron and Harry soon made their way thorough the crowd they both look at Hermione who began to cry harder when she saw them.  
  
Ron had had enough, as people still yelled out questions he scooped Hermione in his arms and with the Harry's help pushed through the masses to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Guys get out" said Harry sternly as he faced Seamus and Dean who where playing a game of exploding snap on the bed.  
  
Ron placed Hermione on his bed who was still crying taking the bedspread off Harry's bed, he rapped it around her, and then rapping his arms around her he held her tight.  
  
"Hermione... tell me what happened?" asked Harry, so many thoughts were going through his head, about what was happening to Kath and Hermione's current state only served to reinforce his fears.  
  
She continued to cry and between her tears she managed to stutter out a few words. "She just kept screaming... we have to help her... please.... we have to do something." The tears fell freely from her eyes, staining her cheeks as they ran down the face.  
  
"Mione we will. You just have to tell Harry and me what happened and then we can help her" said Ron as he tried to comfort her.  
  
"Hermione I promise we won't tell anyone else what happened, please," said Harry.  
  
"She was screaming... and I got up to see what happened... she keep saying the same thing over and over again... I tried to wake her but I couldn't .... No one could....they took us to the hospital wing and they still couldn't do anything .... Madam Pomfrey placed a spell on her to stop the sound. But... she just kept screaming despite that and thrashing around. They said she was stuck in a nightmare.... We have to do something we can't leave her like that...It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen... we have to do something...." said Hermione as she buried her head in Ron's shoulder and continued to cry.  
  
Ron rubbed her back trying to comfort her while he looked at Harry, who was shocked. The women he loved were stuck in a nightmare living it over and over again.  
  
"Hermione did you hear anything else what did they say about Kath when you were in the hospital wing?" asked Harry  
  
"Professor Snape said it was a curse but they don't know which one.... When they told me to leave I waited outside the door and listened seeing if I could find out anything more. Harry.... it was Voldemort who did it to her.... They talked about a letter they had gotten that was to you... they said how they were calling the entire Order to do research on the curse. They said how the letter went on about how... He said something about 'did you receive the gift?' and said he could stop it all if you agreed to serve him....."  
  
"Ok" said Harry, the wheels in his mind turning as he took in all the information that his best friend had told him.  
  
"Mate... what you are going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to go to Voldemort.... And give him what he wants."  
  
"You can't its suicide!" said Ron frantically.  
  
"If it was Hermione you would do the same thing. I can't leave her like that Ron... if there was another way I would take it you know it...."  
  
"I'm coming with you.... There is no way you are going alone."  
  
"I'm coming with both of you as well" said Hermione her voice less shaky as she began to calm down.  
  
"Alright.... But you guys are just to get in there and get out again with Katherine..." They reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Alright... now what we are going to have to do is get Katherine and that letter because if it was really Voldemort who sent it, then there has to be some sort of instruction on it that I can read on how to get there...."  
  
"True but as soon as we take either Kath or the letter, they are going to know something is up" said Ron.  
  
"That's why we are going to have to do it in two parts. You guys are going to have to get Katherine while I get that letter, since it's bound to be in the Orders procession under heavy guard."  
  
"Harry we aren't going to be able to get her, she's caught in a dream she thrashes around and screams the entire time... no spell has worked on her to stop her and they don't want to sedate her in case she has ingested some potion that Snape hasn't noticed" said Hermione.  
  
"We don't have a choice. Are you sure you two want to do this, you will be intentionally going to see Voldemort."  
  
"Have we ever missed a fight before?" said Hermione.  
  
"There is no place I would rather be then at your side mate" said Ron.  
  
"Alright this is what we are going to do...." Harry carefully laid out his plan for the two. He would take the invisible cloak to find the letter, while the two of them were going to go up to the hospital wing to get Katherine, they couldn't take the cloak as Harry needed it to get past the order and it would be no use if Katherine kept thrashing around. They would take their brooms to fly out the window of the tower so they could get to the entrance hall and then split up. Once they had each completed their tasks they would met in the Quidditch pitch and figure out their next step.  
  
They landed just outside the steps to the entrance hall. Ron had ridden double with Hermione as she wasn't the best flyer at the best of times.  
  
"Harry are you sure where doing the right thing?" asked Hermione  
  
"You said it yourself Hermione, the Order had been working on this for hours, and they have come up with nothing. I can't just leave her up there and let her relive what ever awful thing he put into her head. I love her." He said not releasing he had actually admitted that he loved Katherine before allowed.  
  
"Ok, then lets do this, we need to be back here in half an hour, but how are we going to get where ever we need to?" asked Hermione.  
  
"The ford Angelina" said Harry.  
  
"That's a great idea Harry but, as you should remember, that car is feral in the forest" said Ron.  
  
"True, but it also met Katherine.... And I sent a message with Hedwig to the centaurs asking for their help."  
  
"The centaurs don't help people.... how?'' asked Hermione  
  
"They're great friends with Katherine and were only to happy to help. The car will meet us at the Quidditch pitch in half and hour so we better get going."  
  
The two groups spilt up.  
  
"Hermione do you have any idea how we are going to get Katherine out of that hospital?" ask Ron  
  
"I do but we are going to need to find Nearly Headless Nick."  
  
"Nick... we need a favour. We need you to get all the people out of the hospital wing."  
  
"Ms Granger we ghosts also know what is happening. Where are you going to take Katherine?"  
  
"We found a way too help her... please?" asked Ron.  
  
"Alright but I hope on all Gryffindor honour that you know where you are doing and may god be with you," he snuck into the hospital wing leaving Ron and Hermione listening through the large oak doors.  
  
Nick went in saying how there were a group of students lose in the halls and one of them had slipped and hurt himself. The teachers came rushing out leaving Katherine alone in the large hospital wing.  
  
Harry made his way through the entrance hall towards the great hall were he heard the familiar voices of the Order. He peeked into the hall to find the all the order members deep in mysterious texts and scrolls. Moody wasn't in the hall, which Harry was thankful for. He slipped inside and moved around the through the hall.  
  
His heart raced as soon as he approached Remus, Sirius, Peter and Arabella who were reading over many different texts. Talking and mumbling between themselves about different aspects, which might help while taking notes. However it seems the ideas were all dismissed quickly. As soon as Harry made it past the four people who he considered to be his family he could breathe again. Professor McGonagall was working up the front of the room at what was the teachers table the letter was sitting next to her as she read through an extremely large volume, 'magical curses of the mind.'  
  
Harry in his invisible cloak moved quickly and silently past the people crowding the hall till he stood right in front of his head of house. 'Oh god I hope she doesn't look up.' He outstretched his hand forward so that it was still covered by the cloak, and reached forward grabbing the letter while he held his breath, making his way quickly out of the hall, until he stood directly behind Mad Eye Moody with his magical eye. He quickly ducted under the Slytherin table. Mad Eye turned around just as he had ducked underneath the table for cover. Harry once again held his breath trying not to make a sound as he hide from the Auror. Mad Eye finally pasted Harry not seeing the boy under the cloak as he made his way to the door at the end of the Great Hall which was the room in which the Tri-wizard champions had entered during his fourth year.  
  
When Harry reached the entrance hall he breathed a sigh of release. 'There is no way I am ever doing that again.' He quickly ran out the large doors and made his way to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Ron carried a still thrashing and screaming Katherine down through the entrance hall out to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione had held Katherine's arms most of the time, to stop her hitting Ron to much. By tomorrow Ron would hold several new bruises including a very nasty black eye.  
  
"I wonder how Harry went?" said Hermione  
  
"Don't worry Hermione I am sure he would have got it." The three Gryffindor students reached the Quidditch pitch finding Harry standing by the Ford Angelina Ron hadn't seen since his second year.  
  
Harry's eyes saw his girlfriend being carried by his best friend and ran over to met them. "Oh my god I never thought... I can't believe...."  
  
Hermione cast a small cushioning charm on the grass around them. "Ron put her on the grass I cast a cushioning charm so she shouldn't hurt herself to much."  
  
Ron placed the girl on the ground and the three stared as she continued to thrash around and scream however there was still no sound coming from her mouth.  
  
"Hermione if this is how she was, how did they ...." The look on her face caused a shiver to run down his spine.  
  
Hermione couldn't meet his eyes she just knelt down next to her best friend and attempted to stop her from inflicting harm on herself.  
  
"Mate... they had her...."  
  
"Oh god they didn't...."  
  
"Harry I'm sorry they had her strapped down to the bed." Ron face was filled with pity and regret. "Harry... it seems it was the only way to stop her from hurting herself.... When were driving I think were going to have to ...." Ron didn't want to say it he wanted to curse himself as he said it.  
  
"NO... NO... NO... I will never do that to her I will hold her in my arms ..... But I will not do that to her Ron... I can't do that to her...." Harry could never strap her down, he would take all the bruises she gave him but he couldn't try her down.  
  
"It's alright Harry I'll never mention it again" said Ron trying to calm his now fairly unset friend.  
  
"Harry how do you intend to find the location of Voldemort?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Blood... on the bottom of the letter the word was written in the left hand corner in small letters." Harry cut his finger with his wand and dropped some droplets of blood on the letter. The words no longer their but instead a small map of how to get to a town just outside of Paris.  
  
"Alright guys we have where we need to go." He handed over the map two his first true friends.  
  
"I know this, my parents took we here once for a vacation," said Hermione.  
  
"Excellent then Hermione you can be our guide. Harry you'll sit in the back seat with Katherine while Hermione and I attempt to direct the car to this town."  
  
"Ron that's not going to be necessary; we just need to show the car the map and it will be able to get their. Apparently your Dad made some other modification to the car then what we knew. I heard him tell Sirius one day when Sirius was showing him his bike...he installed some sort of magical navigational system."  
  
"Ok, if were going to do this we better get going... I don't think it will be much longer before they discover she is gone If they haven't already," said Hermione, as she glanced over her shoulder expecting any minute a crowd of very angry adults.  
  
"I just wanted to say something before we go guys... if you come you guys will probably loose your prefects badge and Hermione I don't think you'll ever be head girl if we do this."  
  
"Harry.... Friendship is worth more to me then any badge I might get" she said as she kissed and hugged him.  
  
"Mate I was never prefect material anyway." The two teenagers came together in a manly hug.  
  
Ron and Hermione made their way into the car. Harry bent down next to the women he loved.  
  
"I promise everything is going to be alright angel," said Harry as he kissed her on the head. "I promise everything is going to be alright soon. I'll make sure it is don't worry."  
  
He slipped his arms under Katherine and lifted her up to him. Despite the fact she continued to scream and thrashing about; when the two finally got into the back seat of the car. He rapped his arm securely around her, she still continued to scream however she no longer thrashed.  
  
"Guys we have company coming... I think we should get out of here" said Ron.  
  
The three students looked out the window to see 15 people running through the grounds trying to reach them.  
  
"Ron what the hell are you waiting for?! Go before they get here all will never get to help her!!" said Harry as he cradled Katherine in his arms.  
  
"Go." Ron said to the car.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE-" yelled Arabella her voice we clear over the other screaming adults, causing Harry to filch as he heard her cries.  
  
However it was to late the car took off and was gone.  
  
Leaving the adults behind stunned and fearful about what was going to happen next.  
  
"Headmaster what are we going to do?" said Arabella frantically.  
  
"My dear at the moment there is not we can do, too much time has past therefore Sirius can't follow them on his bike, as we are not sure where they are going and we can no longer see them as it appears Mr Wesley's invisibility booster is once again working. So at this point in time we will just have to use all our resources to find them. And we will find them I promise." He tried to comfort the frantic adults.  
  
"There must be something we can do," said Peter.  
  
"Yes use all you know, to find out where they have gone. I have no fear for Hermione, Ron or Katherine's safety but rather Harry and what he will do in order to keep them safe."  
  
The 15 adults how had run down to try to stop the four students from trying to leave and failed quickly made there way back up to the castle to inform the rest of the Order of what had happened and to change their task on which they worked. No longer focusing their efforts on trying to stop the nightmare in, which the phoenix child was trapped in but rather to keep the boy who lived alive and his friends alive.  
  
"Harry, what do you think they are going to say when we get back?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Herm if we make it back I am sure, I'll never see my firebolt again and my next vacations for the rest of my schooling life we be spent doing chores for Arabella, but she'll be fine so what does it matter?" as he kissed Katherine once again on the forehead while she continued to scream.  
  
"Don't worry Mione, the worst they can do to you is give you detention. Be thankful you don't have my parents." Ron smiled at her then rapped his arms around her and kissed her. "And Harry we're all going to make it back, I think I have a plan I'll tell you when I have working it all out in my head. Everything is going to be alright..." he whispered to Hermione "...I promise, don't worry."  
  
The two boys held their lovers in their arms thinking about how the outcome of the day could be happy for all. However at this point in time they couldn't see how this could be even if they had said it numerous times.  
  
Darkness fell and the adult were worried. Fred and George sat in a large corner of the room trying to figure out a way to help the people they considered to be family. They had spent numerous time with Katherine over the past year and watched the relationship her and Harry shared grow, until it finally blossomed into what it is today, and to them that was enough for them to consider the girl to be family, as Harry was their brother in all except blood, and anyone knew that nothing matter more to a Weasley or the twins then family.  
  
"George I have an idea."  
  
"Hedwig and the brooms...."  
  
"Indeed..."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell the Order...?"  
  
"Nope this is not about the Order...."  
  
"Family..."  
  
"Family..."  
  
"We'll send word when we get there..."  
  
"Until then, not a word...."  
  
The boys both drew the most serious expression across their face and slipped out of the room. They found Hedwig in the Owlery.  
  
"Hedwig we need your help Harry's in trouble..."  
  
"We need you to take us to him..."  
  
"Girl we know you're the only one who can find him..."  
  
The beautiful snowy owl cocked here head to one side, she new the two boys, there were friends of her Harry, and he trusted them, and they said he was in trouble. She hooted her agreement.  
  
The owl took flight and the boys followed her on their brooms, which they had picked up on the way to find the owl.  
  
"Arthur have you seen the twins?"  
  
"No Molly."  
  
"Bill? Charlie? Have you?"  
  
"No Mum" the boys answered together in union.  
  
"Don't worry Molly they will turn up."  
  
The morning sun rose over the horizon. Waking Ron and Hermione how had fallen asleep earlier that morning. "Mate did you get any sleep?"  
  
"Sorry Ron I couldn't I..."  
  
"I know, while don't you and me switch places for a bit while you get some rest, even for a little bit?"  
  
"Ron it's not necessary don't worry." He drew the still screaming girl tighter to his chest. It had been 16 hours now since she had first been put into the horrific nightmare she was forced to relive over and over again.  
  
Hermione gave him a worried look. "Don't worry Hermione I'll get some rest as soon as she wakes up. We will be there soon."  
  
Half and hour later the car began to its decent from the skies towards the town of Creteil, where Voldemort wished to meet.  
  
"Ron, did you think of that plan yet?"  
  
"Yeah been the only thing I've been thinking about all night."  
  
"Well let's hear it you're the best strategist I have every known and therefore I know if anyone can get us out of this alive it's you" said Harry while he smiled.  
  
"Ok but it all depends on Katherine's ability to do magic when she makes up. As your wand isn't going to work against Voldemort if you two end up duelling... brother wands and all... and Hermione and I are most likely going to be busy with Death Eaters."  
  
"True so what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well Voldemort said he wants you to serve him right so that means he is going to want you to take his mark, which we cant let you do because he will have a hold on you and you'll also be shunned because you would be thought to be a Death Eater... So what we need you to do is get him to ensure that he removes the curse first, or we have no way to wake Katherine up. Then while you're doing that, Hermione and I will be freeing our selves from the Death Eaters, doesn't matter how, when we get free they don't worry about us because Voldemort wont worry about us he'll be more concerned with you and Katherine. We'll get the car ready for our escape while the two of you get out of there. Now as soon as Katherine's wakes you need her to raise her shield it won't protect you as you know from unforgivables but it will stop the majority of things they throw your way. You two will have to fight your way out, but Harry you can't try to finish this thing with Voldemort. Katherine's going to be very weak and if she can even put the shield up I don't know, but it's the only option we have to save both of you."  
  
"Alright... tonight we shall all go home together, the final battle won't be today," said Harry.  
  
They all reached out together and with one hand and grasp the other two's they would fight together once again, to save a friend and a lover.  
  
The car touched the ground, and Katherine's right hand slapped Harry across this face his eyes filled with tears not because it hurt but rather because of what had been done to her because of him.  
  
"Hermione do you know where we are going?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes just drive and I'll direct you it's a small forest outside of the city, it won't be hard to find."  
  
"Soon we will be there and everything will be ok." Harry whispered into Katherine's ear and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
It appeared Ron's driving skills had advanced far more then what they had been in their second year.  
  
"Guys where here" said Ron.  
  
"Fred do you think we will get their in time to help them?"  
  
"I hope so George... but we shall do our best to help them."  
  
"Arthur the twins have gone and so has Hedwig, I think they have gone after Ron and the others, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Molly will go find Dumbledore, and despite everything those boys are they will do anything for family, don't worry they'll make sure they come back. And then you can punish all six of them as much as you like." He smiled at his wife.  
  
"Sirius how could we let this happen?" said Arabella.  
  
"Bella they will come back, don't worry about it, by the end of tonight everything shall be alright."  
  
"Arabella, Sirius is right, Kinsley's working with the Aurors now, and soon they believe they will have a current location on Voldemort, then will go and get them" said Remus.  
  
"Bella, every thing's going to be alright" said Peter, he had only been back with his friends for a couple of months now but life and friendships had soon returned to how they should have been if fate had not cast them all such a rotten hand.  
  
The car parked outside of the forest, where the four people got out. Harry carried Katherine while Ron had a protective arm rapped around Hermione.  
  
"Last chance."  
  
"Never," they both said together.  
  
"Now let us get this over with" said Ron.  
  
They all moved through the forest together, and before they reached the group of death eaters, they glanced at one another again and gave a silent nod and began to walk into the lions den.  
  
"Ah Harry I see you decided to come, and take me up on my proposal, and look you brought some friends with you, more blood on your hands my boy." Voldemort smiled it was the most disgusting site the teenagers have ever seen; Red eyes mixed with a face that should have been dead and decaying many years prior.  
  
"Voldemort you attacked the women I loved, and I didn't think you could seek any lower, and the blood on my hands is nothing compared to your own."  
  
"Death Eaters take them," said Voldemort as he pointed to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well it seems I finally have gotten what I wanted, the boy who lived to serve me."  
  
"I always though you wanted me dead."  
  
"No Harry far from it, you took what should have been mine seventeen years ago from me but tonight you shall take my mark and bow to your lord and master as it should have been."  
  
"I shall not be doing anything until you remove the curse and wake Katherine. And then let her and my friends go and I shall join you without protest, you shall get what you want."  
  
"They are of no consequence to me, a Weasley and two mudbloods are a worthy price to pay. Bring the child to me..." he smirked. He knew nothing about the phoenix child, or the role she would play or that there was a second prophecy. To him she was another mudblood and a way to get out the boy how had slipped through his grasp one to many times. He began to whisper a very strange phrase unlike anything Harry.  
  
Fred and George had touched down on the ground a few minutes ago.  
  
"George you apparate back and lead them here. And I'll go and help the others till you arrive back with the cavalry. And don't be long."  
  
"I shall... Keep safe..." And with a pop George was gone.  
  
Fred wandered deeper within the forest in search of his brother and his friends. After a few minutes of walking he came across the Hogwarts students, Voldemort and the Death Eaters which serve him.  
  
Fred saw his youngest brother and girlfriend being held captive by Death Eaters in front on him. He quickly pulled out some Weasley Wizard Wheezes' hot robe starters. They set a person robes on fire however they only burned for a few minutes without actually burring the person only severing to singe the victim's robes.  
  
Four Death Eaters held his brother and his girlfriend captive while Voldemort was talking to Harry, who still held a screaming Katherine in his arms. Fred silently attached a hot robe starter to each of the four death eaters. The results were instantaneous. Soon the death eaters had released their holds and Ron and Hermione were free.  
  
"YOU STUPID FOULS, HOWEVER THEY ARE OF LITTLE CONSEQUENCE TO US LEAVE THEM" shouted Voldemort.  
  
Hermione and Ron ran as fast as they could away from the group of Death Eaters. A large hand caught Ron's shoulder. Ron and Hermione turned around. "Fred... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your butt little brother... how the hell were you planning of getting out of there with your hides in tacked?"  
  
"A lot of luck was involved ok. But where is the rest of the Calvary?"  
  
"George is getting them they should be here any moment."  
  
"I think they are here" said Hermione.  
  
Through the forest came 20 people, fifteen of, which they had seen before while taking off.  
  
Mrs Weasley ran over and rapped her arms around both children, hugging them tightly, as she squeezed Ron and Fred tightly.  
  
"Fred..."  
  
"George..." the two smiled and nodded to each other.  
  
"Well Ron I assume you had a plan when you came here so lets here it" said Sirius.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and then between the two of them began to retell the plan they had hoped would get them all out alive, which was based entirely on luck for the majority of it.  
  
"Harry still has no idea that you're all here and so he is just going to keep going with the next stage of the plan, which is once Katherine is awake."  
  
"Headmaster how well do you think Katherine will be able to do magic once she is awake?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I am not sure Ms Granger."  
  
"Then I think we should all surround them immediately as they are going to need our help very soon" said Ron.  
  
The twenty three spilt up and began to hide around the sides around the death eaters and their Lord. Hidden beneath the cover of the forest the slowly advanced without being seen.  
  
After 15 minutes of incantations Voldemort finally stopped. "It is done, now present your arm."  
  
"I will not until I know she is fine she will awake and leave then I will do what you ask" said Harry.  
  
"Very well, but this is the last time you will take my mark as soon as she is awake, then you will bow to you Master and Lord."  
  
Harry still held Katherine in his arms however she longer screamed and thrashed about but rather lay peace fully in his arms. "Kath, wake up let me see your eyes." She began to stir in his arms and soon she woke. "I love," he kissed her on the lips and held her tight.  
  
"Harry, where are we?" she asked as he put her down. She glanced around, and her eyes meet the eyes of a man she had never seen before. Black men in robes surrounded the two teenagers. "Harry?" her voice was barely auditable from all the screaming she was forced to do.  
  
"It will be alright...."  
  
"Why did you bring us here?"  
  
"To make you better..." he stared at Voldemort.  
  
"You you're the one that made me relive that over and over again. You fucking coward, you didn't have the courage to come after me so you attack me in my dreams making me relive the worst moments of my life over and over again."  
  
"I would hold your tongue you do not know who I am."  
  
"Actually I know exactly how you are. I want to know what Harry gave you to make you release me from my nightmare."  
  
"He has agreed to take my mark and serve me like he should have long ago."  
  
"Over my dead body" the blue shield rose around the two of them, Katherine wavered in her stance as it came up.  
  
"Boy we had a deal, did you never learn to honour the deals you make?"  
  
"Like you have always done."  
  
"Well if you won't serve me then your body will lie cold under my feet along with the women you love just like you parents."  
  
The curses began to be thrown from the death eaters, the two students and Voldemort himself as well as the many people hidden within the marshes. Many of the death eaters were struck down to the ground while other fled in fear. Voldemort had already decided that this would not be the battle in which the fate of the world would once again be decided and he disapparated.  
  
Harry and Katherine made their way through the clearing trying to reach the tree line where they could effectively hide without having to worry about being attached from both sides. Katherine began to waver in her stance and the blue shield began to fade slightly before she passed out. Harry caught her in his arms. As none of the Death Eaters had figured out that the shield could only be penetrated by unforgivables. He picked up his girlfriend and ran as fast as he could towards the forest.  
  
They reached the clearing and Harry kept running in search of the Ford Angelina. He found it and looked around Hermione and Ron were not around. "RON HERMIONE!! Where are you we have to go!" The shield had disappeared and Katherine was now unconscious, as he lay her on the back seat of the car. "Just wait here. I'll be right back." He shut the door, and quickly began to look around the area surrounding the car. "RON HERMIONE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU???" Harry began to walk around looking for his two best friends.  
  
Out of the forest came the 23 people who had helped them escape. "Young man you have no idea how much trouble you are in" said Remus.  
  
"Ok but can we talk about this later and just get back to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry made his way back over to the car. "Oh god not again" he pulled open the door and found Katherine in the mitts of a seizure. He pulled her out of the car and lay her down on the ground.  
  
"Oh my," said Molly as she watched the child convulse on the ground.  
  
"Harry I think it is time we get Katherine to the hospital wing. I shall portkey us there and the rest of you can apparate back."  
  
"What about the car?" asked Ron.  
  
The engine roared to life and the car took off again heading home.  
  
The old headmaster picked up the teenager off the ground with strength no one knew he had. And touched the portkey he had just created out of a lemon drop he had in his pocket.  
  
"Harry you will come with me" said Sirius as he looked at his godson.  
  
"Ron you will apparate with me and Hermione Molly will take you with her" said Arthur and soon a series of pops sounded and the group which had moments ago stood in the forest now stood in Hogmeade.  
  
As soon as the group had arrived the three students began to run back to Hogwarts; followed by the group of adults who walked quickly after them.  
  
Harry was ahead of the group as he raced through the gates and through the halls of the school; that he new like the back of his hand, up to the hospital wing where he assumed his girlfriend would be. He ripped open the large doors which lead to the hospital wing. Katherine was in the back of the hospital wing where Harry usually slept. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape were trying to feed the Gryffindor potions, while Professor Dumbledore held her arms again down. He still saw the restraints that were still attached to the bed that had held her down hours ago.  
  
"Stop it..." yelled Harry as he raced over to his angel's bed.  
  
"Potter...."  
  
"Snape shut up and leave her alone." Harry pushed this way through the teachers and sat next to his convulsive girlfriend he took her in the arms and the shaking subsided, until it was barely noticeable. Then she slept in his arms. While the three teachers and his best friends watched.  
  
Soon the rest of the group that had been in the forest came in to the hospital wing. They could only stare at what was before them. Harry was whispering softly in Katherine's ear while Hermione and Ron sat on the edge of the bed holding each other. Hermione's head rested on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Soon the adults disappeared leaving the four friends alone in the wing together with Madam Pomfrey, as they had an order meeting to attend to.  
  
The Order gathered in the great hall. A different remanent of different discussions and arguments could be heard, all around the room; until Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up in the middle of the room, then it all fell silent.  
  
"Now, as all of you have heard the four students are back at Hogwarts in the hospital wing at the moment, which we have Fred and George Weasley to thank for this, who's unique way of thinking allowed us to find the children in time."  
  
A great applause filled the room, to commend the twins on their effort. As Molly hugged and kissed her boys praising them for what they had done.  
  
"Now professor Snape will recount to us what he witnessed this morning."  
  
"The children arrived, and were soon taken into custody where death eaters held Ms Granger and Mr. Weasley while Potter brought Ms Summers up to the Dark Lord carrying her in his arms. They began to talk and Potter agreed he would take the mark once the Dark Lord reversed what was done to Summers the Dark Lord agreed. Granger and Weasley escaped the means of what I would assume was one of Mr Wesley's joke shop items as the Death Eaters who held the two students robes began to burn." Everyone looked at Fred and George. "Mr Weasley, I was one of those four Death Eaters that you set their robes on fire. We shall be speaking later." Fred visibly gulped. "Once the two had escaped the Dark Lord removed the curse he had placed on Ms Summers, and then the order arrived." Snape sat down and the meeting continued.  
  
The discussion drifted to how the curse was placed on Katherine as you need to be indirect contact with the person you were cursing. They concluded they would have to wait till the Phoenix Child was awake before that particular question could be answered. Plans for the children's' safety was also discussed. Harry would be fine as he was now living with Sirius, Peter, Remus and Arabella. And Hermione and Ron's safety was never in any question as no one new were the Grangers lived and Ron lived in a house full of fully trained wizards; however Katherine was another question. Her family had moved once to protect her but now that Voldemort had found a link, which he could exploit to get to Harry, he was sure not to give up, as he didn't know about the second prophecy which contained Katherine's role in the final battle.  
  
Mrs. Weasley immediately offered to have to girl stay with her for the summer, as did Sirius as she was her cousins after all.  
  
"Huh? I have another cousin?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Tonks I forgot to tell you we'll talk after this, but yep you do have another cousin distant but sit related" said Sirius.  
  
"Ok, family's, family; she can stay with me as well if she wants. However I think she would prefer to stay in the same house as Harry," said Tonks smirking at Remus while she said it, and it took all of his power not to laugh.  
  
"Tonks!!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "I do not think this is the time for such a discussion."  
  
"Yes, well moving on. I think that at the moment Katherine will be able to stay with her family for the holidays, if it is seen to be that her safety is in jeopardy while she is their then we will discuss other options," said Professor Dumbledore as he continued the meeting. Discussing the latest muggle attacks and the alliances Voldemort might try to form.  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder, while he and Harry talked about what had happed and what was going to happen in the future.  
  
"So what do you think they are going to do to us this time mate?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine; the school can't really do anything but give us a detention. But our folks that's something entirely different... I don't want to even think what Sirius, Remus and Arabella are going to do to me after this one. I'll bet I'll never see my firebolt again;" but as he glanced down at the sleeping beauty in his arms "but I'd do it all over again for her."  
  
"I know what you mean mate" said Ron as he kissed the top of Hermione's head as she slept. "So when do you think they will wake up?"  
  
"Not till morning I think. But does it really matter when the most beautiful women in the world are asleep in our arms."  
  
"I agree mate, it doesn't matter at all... not at all" said Ron as he gazed down at the woman asleep in his arms that he had hidden his feelings about since their first year. When he woke up to find her standing over him, after he had been knocked off the knight's horse, within the gigantic chess game McGonagall had transfigured, in defence of the Philosopher's stone.  
  
The two sixteen-year-olds held their partners closer to their chests, as they settled down for a night of watching to make sure nothing else happened.  
  
The night passed and the sun once again rose over the forbidden forest, causing the light to stream into the windows of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had continuous checked in on the four students. Trying to get the boys to move and sleep in a bed each so they could get some rest. However each time they had politely refused telling her that they would not be moved. She finally gave up, after left the four students to get as much rest as possible.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix meeting had gone all night, and when sun rose it finally ended.  
  
"Sirius, you going to tell me about this cousin I never knew I had?"  
  
"Sure Tonks... their great grandfather is Augnus who was the brother of Phineas Nigellus who was disowned from the family for marring a muggle like your mother except, their line was totally stripped from the tapestry they weren't ever mention because at the time... well you can imagine so they were forgotten."  
  
"Cool so there are more of us, which seemed to have disgraced the family name... well I would like to meet this cousin of mine." said Tonks with a smile on her face.  
  
"Later we'll all go and see them, but I think it about time some of us got some rest," said Remus. As they all made their way up to the suite Arabella and Remus had once shared with Sirius; Tonks and Remus heading off in one direction and Bella and her fiancée in another.  
  
"Morning sleepy head" said Harry as his girlfriend stirred in his arms.  
  
"Mmm... did you sit there all night?"  
  
"Yes and there is no other place I rather would have been." And he kissed her. "You know if you are ready to tell me I would like to know what the nightmare you lived in was about."  
  
She visibly shuttered at the thought. "Yes... I think you deserve it, however those two should hear it as well so I'll wait till they wake up, I don't really want to think about it more then I have to." She quickly glanced at her arm and the tattoo which lay underneath her sleeve. The words were as clear to her as if she were looking at them. Never again, never forget with 19/08/1995, she would never forget that night, and Voldemort had made sure now unconsciously, that the nightmare that she battle with for half her life would be back again in full force.  
  
Ron gave a small nod to single his agreement with the idea; as he glanced down at the woman in his arms that began to wake.  
  
"Well it seems we all made it back in one piece yet again" said Ron.  
  
"You shouldn't have risk your lives for me, I am sure the Order would have eventually found a way to help me." As she glanced down at the restraints on her bed a shuttered and a tear feel from her eyes, she new what they had done.  
  
"Enough... don't think about it.... We are here together and that's all that matters." She was going to protest again however she couldn't as she soon found that her lips were being occupied with those of her boyfriends.  
  
"Ok... I won't say other word on the subject except thank you...but...."  
  
"No, stop that there are no buts."  
  
"Ok...Now I think you guys deserve to know about the nightmare Voldemort had me relive. ...I was eight years old and I came home from my great aunts house. And there were sirens... that were going off..., everywhere.... I umm...tried...to get over to the house, but my mother... was holding me back. They wheeled out the body... of my best friend. Her stepfather had killed her.... She was like my sister..., and I saw them taking her away...." She began to cry, everyone felt sorry for her, and Harry held her tight. 'They never understand they don't need to know, and they will hate you if you tell them everything. Never again, never forget 19/08/1995.'  
  
They were content with the story Katherine had told them, they never thought to think that there would be more to the story then what she had said. The Order believed that it was a nightmare Voldemort himself had invented to trap her in.  
  
Katherine was forced to stay in the hospital wing for the next three days in, which time Hermione, Ron and Harry never left her side. And when she was released the four of them returned to Gryffindor tower, together for the last week of school, for the year.  
  
It seemed that no punishment was to be given to any of them for what they had done, their parents were so happy to have them back that they had forgotten the whole idea, which Harry and Ron were especially thankful for. And the school also concluded that no punishment should be given out due to the extraordinary circumstances of the situation.  
  
Life returned to normal.

The End.  
  
**(Epilogue will be the next chapter, the then part two shall begin and the first chapter shall solve the entire mystery behind Jillian and Katherine.)  
**  
**Review Responses:  
**  
_Auntarctic:_ To achieve é you don't need a special keyboard it can be found in symbols or if you use auto correct or spell check you can get it. And about Tonks parents I can't remember for sure if Tonks father was a muggle born or a muggle there are just too many conflicting view. :D  
  
_Aalikane:_ well it certainly did cover all possible cases however its ten points for every review. Therefore 10 more points shall be added to Ravenclaw for you.  
  
**House cup points:**  
  
_Gryffindor:_ 160 points  
  
_Slytherin:_ 100 points  
  
_Ravenclaw:_ 60 points  
  
_Hufflepuff:_ 30 points


	22. Epligoue

**An:** sorry about the wait but i didnt want to just finish it with a crappy chapter. Part 2 shall be up in no longer then two weeks.

Chapter 22 – Epilogue

Exams for the 6th year students had quickly passed leaving them with three days left before they would leave Hogwarts for the summer holidays.

"So what are you guys planning for the summer holidays?" Katherine enquired.

"First couple of weeks I am off with my parents on vacation again" Hermione replied.

"Not sure yet whatever Sirius, Remus, Peter and Arabella have planned, I was going to see if you guys wanted to come over later in the holidays" said Harry.

"Bill and Charlie are coming round for the holidays... which mum is happy about" said Ron. Still no one made mention of Percy as his self proclaimed exile from the Weasley clan continued.

"Cool. Well I am sure we will all get together heaps on these holidays." She said as she kissed Harry. "Mmm... now that has to be the only draw back of summer holidays. I can't do that everyday." She said with a wink as she stole one more kiss.

The four Hogwarts students continued to walk around the lake once more before they would be packing once again to return home for the summer vacation.

It was final night the 6th years, would spend in their dorms the end of year feast would begin in an hour and then the Gryffindors had decided to throw a party to celebrate the end of the year; where most of the supplies had be acquired through the Gryffindor quarter with the help of Fred and George.

The school piled into the Great Hall for one last time this year, and for the 7th years students their last time as students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Next year's our final year here I wonder what is going to happen next?" Ron thought out loud.

"I hope to God it's nothing like this year I have lived through enough excitement for one year" said Katherine hopefully.

"We have NEWTS as well... we won't have time for all of that, we really should have been studding harder this year," said Hermione. The other three rolled their eyes.

"Well not everything this year was bad," Harry smiled and winked in Katherine's direction.

"Cant disagree with ya" said Ron as he glanced at Hermione.

"Boys" Hermione and Katherine said in unison as they rolled their eyes.

"Guys hush." Neville said as Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year has ended, and we are faced with having to wish our 7th year's farewell once again. Many different changed have occurred this year some for the better and others, which have allowed us to learn from our mistakes. Now as you all know the second war has begun, and as years progress their may be changes within out world to ensure your safety therefore do not be alarmed but we shall keep you informed. But enough with this I assume you all want to know who the winner of the house cup is for this year. Now over the year we have had some interesting developments, as you are all aware the Quidditch cup was one by the Gryffindor team. Now before I award the house cup there are a few last minute points, which we need to award. A few weeks ago three students from Gryffindor house risk their lives to save a friend, where they demonstrated loyalty courage, cunning, knowledge displaying the qualities in, which Hogwarts is known for. Therefore I award 30 points each to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Therefore the points stand thus in fourth place on 30 points Hufflepuff, third place Ravenclaw with 70 points, now in second place on 110 points Slytherin house." And the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. "Yes yes... well done Gryffindor well done. And in first place Gryffindor house with 140 points. Now let the celebration begin." He clapped his hands and the food appeared on the five tables. "Enjoy."

The train ride home was one filled with joy and sadness as well. Ron, Hermione, Katherine, and Harry had occupied the second last compartment on the Hogwarts express train. The last compartment was filled with teachers and the few order members that had remained at the school over the past week for its protection. 

The train pulled up to platform 9 ¾ where it came to a halt. The carriages emptied and soon the platform was filled with excited children and their parents. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Katherine made their way through the barrier where they were met with the Weasley's the Grangers and Harry's guardians, which had already gotten off the train and exited the platform.

Katherine looked around to see if there was anyone there that had come to meet her. However as she scanned the crowd and she didn't see anyone she recognized so with a sigh she believed that once again she would be left to make her way home again.

"Kathy how are you getting home?" asked Harry as he saw that there was no one to meet her once again.

"Taxi," she smiled trying to wipe the sadness from her eyes.

"Katherine we could...."

"No Sirius its fine" she smiled a little more convincingly.

"You should be...."

"Remus don't ....."

"Katherine Summers" a familiar voice announced.

Katherine turned round and the first genuine grin spread across her face in days. "Anne... what are u doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"On holidays baby girl... your mum asked me to come and pick you up."

"How long are you staying with us?"

"At least a couple of weeks... so you going to introduce me to your friends or did you forget you manners at the new school of yours" She smiled.

"You know???"

"Yep."

"Excellent... well these are my friends Hermione Ron and Harry, and these are their parents Mr and Mrs Granger, Mr and Mrs Weasley... and these are Harry's guardians Sirius, Remus Arabella and Peter."

"It's a pleasure to me you." Anne shock hands with the Grangers and Mr Weasley.

"Mrs Weasley nice to meet you."

"Anne... how do you know Katherine?" Mrs Weasley asked with a facial expression which showed that she was unsure of how this woman was connected with Katherine.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself probably I'm Katherine's aunt, her mother's sister."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at this new information, thus meaning he had another cousin.

"Hi Sirius my sister told me about you nice to meet you... cousin" she smirked.

"Like wise" she quickly exchanged pleasantries with Remus, Peter and Arabella.

"Well I hate to cut this short but Kat where meant to meet your parents for dinner."

"Alright I'll see you guys later in the holidays." She smiled hugging Ron and Hermione then kissing Harry and saying goodbye to the adults.

Katherine and Anne began to walk back to the car. "So how was your year?"

"Pretty good, I deffinately think I like this new school." She turned around and glanced back at Ron Hermione and Harry, waving goodbye to them for a final time.

"Oh and what's going on between you and Harry?" Anne asked and she nudged her niece in the ribs.

"I'll tell you over ice cream."

"Deal.... chocolate or strawberry?"

"Vanilla" answered Katherine as the two departed from the train station.

**The End**

_TBC in part 2 (title unknown)_

**An:** Well that is it for part 1 of this harry potter trilogy (yet to be named) - the next chapter which shall be the first chapter of part 2 shall be up in the next two weeks. :D i know its a long time and this chapter took forever to come out but university has been ver hectic at the moment.

I just wanted to say thankyou to everyone that has review for this story especially Auntarctic, Aalikane cardiff bluebird who stuck with this story to the end and continually review. Thanks guys and this chapter was dedicated to you all.

**Reveiw Responses:**

_Auntarctic:_ Just wanted to say thanks again for being a fantastic beta the story has improved greatly because of your input. :D

_Lucky5:_ Glad to here you like it and hope you join us for part 2 in this trilogy.

_aalikane:_ i know i was was hopeing ravenclaw would win as well just as a change from gryffindor, (even though i am a gryffindor at heart.) but the rules are the same for everyone so yes if you had submited 20 reviews ravenclaw would have one. But dont loose heart cos i am running the same thing for the next two part of this trilogy. I know its not a perfect system but its the only thing i could think of that would be completely fair. Thanks for all the reviews overs :D


End file.
